A nightmare on Beach city
by EIRHernandez
Summary: Steven Universe is used to fight tyrants, fanatics, people with a motive and a reazon...he has lives beliving in seond chances and goodness, but then he finds someone who is not bound by the logic of his past enemies, someone who enjoys pain and suffering...Leave review please, critiques and opinions are more than welcome.
1. King of a Barren Land

**A/N: Commentary and reviews are welcome, comment away, only in that way we can improve.**

 **This is a crossover between a nightmare on Elm Street and steven Universe. the Idea of a crossover came when I realize that steven had never face someone unambiguosly evil. The world were he lives is white and grey, so a character who was evil for the sake of being evil woud be to foreign to him that it will force a new dinamic onto him.**

After everything that happened in Homeworld I decided to take up my dad and the Gems on their offer to get a little vacation. My dad decided to go in a little traveling van through the country…having still 9 million dollars guaranty that we could forgo work for a few days. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst were also traveling with me. I was looking through the window to see the forest of oak and hickory.

"Hey Stuball, got something in your head?" my father asked.

"Humm… just everything that happened, Lars is trapped in the deeps of Homeworld, I got all of my friends trapped by Topaz for some dumb thing I said to Peridot once"I took some air, "and on top of that… there is something that I learned in the trial that just left me with even more questions," I said one hand over my left cheek.

"It wasn't your fault Steven" Garnet suddenly said, peaking her head trough the space between the seats of the van.

"Yeah Steven, that is in the past, now just chill" Amethyst interjected while also peaking from the space.

"Although, Steven is right to be concerned…what if the diamonds learn that he is"Pearl asked trying to squeeze herself through the space left in the seats.

"Hey, hey let's not press Steve" said Greg a little anxious that it was Gem stuff what was bothering his son. "This travel is for relaxation and frankly, I think you are ruining the vibe here" he said to the Gems.

"And Connie getting mad with me"Steven began to say.

"oh Stuball, she forgives you… I wish she could be here, but her mother said that battling monsters occasionally was not reason to let her girl in a country trip… or something along those lines"He said a little nervous. Connie's mother really was strict on her a time of traveling the night caught up with them…fortunate for them there was a town.

"So, Springwood" Greg said while looking at the map and to the welcome sign to the town. It looked pleasant; a couple and their girl looking out in the distant sunny place, a small sight read: "Springwood a nice place to live".

"Maybe there is a nice motel where we could pass the night" Greg told to the Gems and Steven. After they drove a little they found a little motel where to pass the nigh: "The Springwood Inn".

"Sheesh guys this place needs to be condemned!" Amethyst said after looking at the motel.

"Now, now Amethyst, maybe they have fallen on hard times. It does not mean that" The moment that Greg laid eyes more clearly on the place he understood. The single floor building looked old, not just old in the sense that it was aged, it looked like nobody had used it for some time. But there it was the lights on and clearly a person inside who was looking where they were looking from the car.

"Maybe is just rustic?" he offered. Only then Amethyst gave him a "really "look. "Ok is a little old, but it's just for the night" he replied.

"It does not look very sanitary for Steven" commented wearily Pearl.

"I will be good Pearl, after all you will be there" Steven piped looking at Pearl.

"Fine, but I will check the room first" Pearl concede.

After getting out of the car and moving to the lobby, we meet the owner. He was a man in his 50s; his once blonde hair was white with light streaks still blonde. Dressed in jeans and a simple blue, button up shirt. It wasn't what he was wearing, but his expression that baffled Steven. He was smiling at them; without the smile ever reaching his eyes. He would have looked friendly enough if it wasn't for that stare that saw without really seeing.

"Good night. Mister, uhh?" He drew in friendly voice, even happy but somehow empty.

"Universe, Greg Universe" he said, giving him his card and putting his right elbow on the counter. He put out his hand like a gun and winking his right eye. Unfortunately, it was a gesture that fell flat on the guy. It was not the first time that such thing happened.

"Right,Mr. Universe. Oh, and who we have here?" he said leaning to see better Steven.

"Oh, this little man is Steven" Greg said hugging with his left arm. Steven gave the owner an awkward smile and moved his hand saying "hi".

"I have a kid like him. A beautiful kid, maybe tomorrow you could play with him and be friends. Yes… a kid" he said still looking at Steven like he was made of solid gold.

"That will be good", Greg said completely ignoring the awkwardness of the situation.

"Well, here is your key, room 4." He said without blinking or losing his smile. He kept looking at Steven like he was a lost, forgotten rarity.

The room was actually neat. There were 2 beds on one side and a couch that we soon discover could be converted in an extra bed. Pearl began to prepare the bed for Steven and GregGreg changed to his sleeping clothes. Amethyst for her part decided to hog the couch-bed and sleep soundly there. Garnet and Pearl not needing the rest decided to keep watch outside. Greg, before sleep came, bent over Steven and told him "Good Night" after he kissed his forehead.

"I love you Stuball, never forget could be traveling across the cosmos and I would still love you." he told him.

"I love you too, dad" Steven answered back. Shortly after that he drifted off to the land of the dreams.

Inside of the land of the dreams, an entity that was once a man in the middle of a place that was dark, lit only by a red light. The man sat thinking. "A _fter all those years, I've succeeded. I not only have under my power the sons of the ones who stopped all of my fun, but every single one of their children too. They took the only fun I had in my life. These were my children now every; single one of them. They provide me with nourishment with their fears and souls. I am now an indisputable God. At least in Springwood._ "There lay his problem, without more children his vast reign of terror was pointless. The adults had gone mad; only empty shells. They were hardly worth the effort. They were merely cattle to strengthen sat wondering why he would need more strength when head effectively trapped every single one of them, broke them, crushed their will to live… Now he was king of a barren land. There would be no more fun for him if there was no one to be scared. There would be no joy if they were not there to be hunted. There was no point in being here if there was no one to have some fun, but then it happened. He felt it. There was a dream warrior in was someone fresh, someone who was his ticket out of here. He opened a portal to Springwood to look at who could have entered into his domain. A little butterball. He smiled at this; this little boy was his way out. He just needed to waken his defenses. Then he detected it; an old fat-ass was sleeping close to the boy. He now had a plan. He just had to give this kid a proper welcome to Springwood.

* * *

Greg slept soundly and comfortably beside his son's bed. It was a recurring dream that he had at the moment. He was sitting while Steven played with Connie on the beach. Beside him, still alive was the love of his life.

"Do you think that? That our grandchildren will love me?" he asked to his wife.

"Greg, I am sure they will appreciate you as much as Steven and I do" she said leaning close to him, hugging him while they looked at Steven and Connie laugh. Then she added, squeezing his arm a little "which is nothing at all" she said leaving his side and beginning to laugh.

"What?" he asked, completely confused about this affirmation from his wife which hurt him greatly.

"Oh Greg" Rose said clasping her hands and leaning to the front in a coy way. "What use you are to Steven? He doesn't need you." She said in a sweet singing tone. "He can't relate to the old; never has been able to" She said letting a bigger laugh which sunk Greg's spirit further/ "Oh ," she said leaning in a little to speak to Greg ear "you simply were and have always been a worthless loser." said in deep guttural voice.

"WHAT!?" he screamed, more for the sudden change of voice than for the hurtful words.

There was no answer. Nor was he on the beach anymore. He was inside a huge room filled with pipes and steam coming out of them. The room looked like it was part of an old factory of some kind. He walked through a slim corridor, which was the only way to go.

"Hello, is there someone there?" he asked to no one. He could only hear water dripping and some steam coming out of the pipes and ducts. The silence was really maddening. He decided to climb a ladder that was at the end of the corridor. Climbing up a series of ladders to see better; for the way out, he realized. This place had no end. In front of him there was a series of tubes and boilers. There was no end in sight. Then he heard it. Softly at first but little by little it became clearer. There was a laugh. Cold like the metal of the pipes and raspy as rocks on the beach. It was a man laughing while walking towards him.

"Hey!" he shouted to the man. "Know how to get out of here?" he asked hoping to get far from this scary place.

"Leave?" the man asked. He was moving closer; keeping his head low like he was minding his step. "Why so soon? Don't you like my little special place?" he asked sounding mockingly hurt.

"Oh no! It's just that...". He stopped. While walking towards the man he saw it. In his right hand there was a glove. It looked like a gauntlet of some medieval armor that he had seen in some photos. It didn't matter that the points of his fingers were carved into four blades. It was at this point that he finally saw the man clearly. He was slim, but broad shoulders. He wore a sweater that looked old and worn out. On top of his head was an old brown hat with the brim covering his face a little. He was looking down which just added to the effect.

"I insist, have a SEAT" he yelled.

Greg felt something hitting the back of his legs, forcing them to bend. He sat in a chair that was not there before. Then his hands were trapped by wires on the arm of the chair, the chair fused to the ground immobilizing him. He was frankly freaked out right now.

"Oh Mr. Universe don't you understand? Here…" he whispered the last word, "I am GOD! "he shouted while he grabbed his face with both hands forcing him to look at his face.

Greg could not help but scream at what he saw. In front of him was a horribly burned man. The cruel smile showed teeth that were singed or burned. Where his ears should have been were small pieces of leftover, melted flesh. Then there were his blue eyes. Never had he been seen with such coldness in his life.

"Shhh you rock fucker." he said teasingly. "For once in your worthless life you will be useful."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Greg squirmed to not look at his face.

"The son of your pink, fat bitch will be my way out of this town!" Freddy told with a smile in his face.

"Steven? What do you want with Steven? Gregasked.

"He is a living portal; a door to other dreams, to other places" -he said and began to laugh. "And you, you are just…" he said beginning to deepen his voice "the first step to my plan." As he said this he pointed his bladed finger at Greg's chest.

"I... I will never let you get close to Steven!" Greg said voice trembling; but full of resolution.

"Oh, but you already did it" he said mocking him. "After all…" he paused and put his glove hand over his chest "you gave him YOUR HEART!" He said and then he pulled his glove back and penetrated his rib cage.

Greg screamed in pain as his gloved hand played with his insides.

There was a blood curdling scream that rang out.

* * *

Pearl jumped when she heard a scream coming from Greg's room while walking through the motel parking lot. It was a scream that she wished she had never heard. She ran to the room and violently opened the door. Garnet ran to the room at the same time. Garnet

"Steven!" screamed Garnet.

"Steven, are you alright? What…" Pearl began and then stopped.

Thrashing on the bed there was Greg; grabbing his chest. Steven was horrified and screaming "DAD". Amethyst was freaking out asking Steven, Garnet and Pearl what she needed to do. Greg finally Greg stepped out of the bed and walked to Steven. He collapsed over him with Steven, his hand still on his chest. Steven was now beyond shocked. He looked at Garnet, then to Pearl who was covering his mouth horrified. Amethyst could do nothing but freak out. He tried in a desperate attempt to put his tears and spit on his father. Maybe it will happen like what Lars got. He waited, but nothing happened. Then he screamed in genuine pain for he knewhis father was gone.

Garnet rushed and picked Gregup while Pearl carried Steven to the van. Amethyst was close behind as they boarded the van. Pearl at the wheel searching for the local hospital while Amethyst moved Greg. SStevenwas frozen in the back of the van; sobbing. After five minutes they found the Springwood Hospital. Garnet carriedGreg. They rushed inside while Pearl guided Steven to the waiting room. Garnet returned and signaled to Pearl to come to her side. Pearl stood and walked to Garnet who grabbed her by her right arm and guided her out of Steven's hearing range.

"Greg is gone" Garnet said in a flat, but sad tone.

"The doctor told…" Began Pearl, but Garnet stopped her by taking his glasses off.

"I am sorry,"she said, her blue eyes were crying. She had seen that Greg truly was gone.

Pearl cover her face with her hands and began to sob. She wondered how they would explain this to Steven.

"How did this happen? This was supposed to be a vacation for Steven," Pearl began to say.

"It happened. It's a part of human Life." Garnet said.

"Do you think that someday Steven could…" but she stopped her question. It was just too painful to ask.

The night was spent filling out paper work to make sure Greg was properly prepared to be buried. Garnet filled everything out for them while Pearl tried to get enough courage to talk to Steven. Steven for his part sobbed until he fell asleep; no one tried to bother him. Amethyst was hit nearly as hard as Steven and wandered for the streets.

In the morning Garnet came out of the hospital carrying Greg's body and casket. They had paid extra to get him ready for travel. She gently deposited him into the back of the van and let Pearl do the driving. She tried to use her future vision to see how they could deal with this back home. What she saw was something very disturbing. There was a figure laughing at the top of Beach City Lighthouse. She did not recognize the man nor know who he was, but the vision disturbed her. In the back Steven was looking at his father's coffin. Pearl trying to comfort him embraced him and told him to sleep a little while they drove home. She decided to join him on the floor of the van. Comfortably Steven closed his eyes and shed some tears while Pearl passed one arm over him. Inside Steven'smind, there was someone that relished in the success of his plan.

" _Soon… Sleep you little shit. You just marked me free._ "Said Freddy from the now weakened mind of Steven.


	2. The vision

**A/N:Reviews, commentaries and critics welcome.**

 **I thank the Beta reader Ivy Rain for helpping out in this story.**

After they arrived to Beach City there was so much to do. First Steven, who was still soundly sleeping was carried in by Pearl. After she put him in his bed, she came down to the kitchen were Amethyst and Garnet waited.

"He is sleeping now. Oh,Garnet what are going to do?"Pearl asked frustrated and distraught; leaning on the island.

"I think that we need to prepare Greg's funeral." Garnet answered, putting a hand over Pearl's shoulder.

"But how? I mean yes we had a small ceremony for Rose, organized by Greg but; I don't know the specifics of that kind of…" began Pearl but then Amethyst spoke.

"Call Andy." she said looking down.

"What?" asked Pearl confused for a moment.

"Andy, Greg's brother? Call him. Tell him of everything that has happened. Tell me when you have everything ready." said Amethyst who began to walk to the temple door.

"Amethyst, we need to plan this together." Garnet called after her. He was standing in the middle of the house facing Amethyst as she got to the temple door.

"No, you don't need me. I wouldn't be of much help anyway. Just like I wasn't of too much help when Greg died." Amethyst said entering her room and closing the door.

"Well that was sure mature of her." Pearl said looking in disbelief at her now closed door.

"She is hurt. She will come around in time. She is not the only one who needs time to accept this." Garnet said looking at Pearl.

"Wellat least she gave us a good idea." Answered Pearl as she walked to the phone. After she picked it up she looked at Garnet and asked "Garnet could you help me with…?" She did not need to say anymore. Garnet went to her side and together they made the call.

* * *

It was a painful and awkward process trying to explain to Andy what exactly happened with his younger brother. After a couple of recollections of the facts and one or two near miss breakdowns by Pearl, they finally got Andy to understand that they needed his help to prepare Greg's wake. They also had to calm Andy when they told him that his brother body was in the van. After listening to Andy instructions about what was needed they began to prepare everything. Of course, this meant having to repeat the process and explain everything to everyone else whoknew Greg in Beach City. The Pizzas, the Mayor, Vidalia and family; every single one of them. Add to that there was the problem of telling Connie. Garnet decided to make the call herself. She would wait until tonight because she doubted that Pearl could deal with it right now after having to relive the memory every time someone asked what happened. Steven had already woken up, but he was on the couch. He just sat there, in silence. He sat staring silently at the coffin which was in a base at the front of the temple. Amethyst still hadn't come out.

A couple of hours later, Steven received Andy, who as soon as he saw his nephew, pulled him into a huge hug and told him that everything would be fine. He then walked to Garnet who showed him over to the coffin. As soon he saw his brother, he turned to Garnet and hugged her, sobbing. Garnet was so confused but she did what she felt good to do, she hugged him back. It was then that a few tears slipped out from under her glasses. At that moment it finally sank in for her. Greg, her friend and father of Steven was gone and she could do nothing about it. _How did humans deal with this all the time? she thought._

* * *

After a while Garnet and Pearl sat down to properly plan the ceremony and the decorations. Pearl set off to get pictures of Greg while Garnet said she would get the flowers. After saying this she went to the portal and disappeared. Not long after that happened Amethyst finally came out of the room. She was carrying something with her, a red book or it looked like one. Then Steven understood, it was a photo album. She searched for a chair and then put the album there and sighed to herself. As soon as she saw Steven she tried to smile, but that soon became impossible when he hugged her. Steven finally spoke to her.

"It wasn't your fault." He said, trying to give a smile.

"I did nothing to help in anyway." she answered; unable to meet his eye.

"Oh,Amethyst." He said and invited her to help with the decoration.

* * *

The ceremony was a calm and quiet one. Steven received the condolences of every person that knew his father. The cool kids in particular understood, even taking him on ride to talk about it. The Pizza twins even said that they wouldn't know how to deal with the death of a family member. Garnet, for his part, traveled to get fresh flowers. _Only the best!_ she thought will be appropriate.

Pearl found a photo where Greg looked at his happiest. It was a photo of him and Rose when Greg was still young. Although most of the other photos were of him and Steve, a few with the Crystal Gems had been found. She even got a still picture of the music video enlarged enough to put with the other photos. It was almost nightfall when Connie finally arrived. She immediately went to Steven's side to speak with him. Garnet was happy that Connie was able to make Steven smile a genuine smile; even if it was only for a couple of minutes. After all of the preparations were done they went and buried Greg in Beach City Cemetery. It all was so surreal to the Gems. It also awoke in them a dreadful question. _Was Steven destined to die like Greg?_ Secretly Pearl had also been collecting every single book relating to heart diseases that she could find. She also scouring to find every book in proper dieting to live a longer and healthier life. She also considered trying to get Stevento go to monthly check ups with Connie's mother. Amethyst also utilized the afternoon that she was in his room to search for every piece of weight training equipment that she could. She had convinced herself that it was her duty to train Steven. _She had to keep the disease away!_ Thatway she could do something instead of what she did not do before. Garnet for his part that night set her to meditate and see if she could detect or see if Steven was mortal in the human way; but she saw something completely different.

* * *

Standing in the middle of whathad previously been the fair was Steven. No one else was insight. He looked different. His stare was completely empty. There was no happiness, no sadness and he was carrying a bag. Garnet focused in this vision and then she saw it. Steven was talking with something that wasn't there.

"Please no more." He said to no one. Then something flung Steven against one of the buildings and the bag that he was carrying opened. What fell out was his Amethyst Gem. No! It was all of their Gems. The Gem started to levitate by itself and for a moment she thought that the Gem was going to regenerate, but instead she saw how a light scratch appeared on top of it.

"PLEASE NO! I WILL DO AS YOU SAY! Just don't shatter them." As Steven said this, —the scratch stopped. As she continued to watch she she saw that Steven grabbed his arm and fell in pain. Garnet ran to see what happened. As she got closer she saw why he was grabbing his arm. The Stevenin her vision pulled up the sleeve of his pink hoodie. The words "Ocean City" were carved in his flesh.

"I will go, but please not them!" he said as he collected the Gems and walked out of the fairgrounds. He kept walking, crying in his arm either from pain or to heal it. Garnet came out of his vision asking her what it meant.


	3. There is always space for one more

**A/N:Reviews, commentaries and critics welcome. i don't own Steven universe or A nightmare on Elm Street.**

 **I thank the Beta reader Ivy Rain for helpping out in this story.**

The night after Greg's funeral the Pizza's returned to their house and get ready for Pizza twins could not sleep. Whenever they tried all they could think about was what happened to Steven.

"I heard from him that his father just began to scream and then he woke up. That's when he saw him grabbing his chest and…" Jenny did a falling movement with her hand.

"That is horrible. Oh, poor Steven!" Kiki said. She thought for a moment and then asked "Have you ever thought about it?"

"What? You mean death?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I mean sometimes I wonder about grandma." Kiki the added, "I mean. She is old and we don't know, maybe someday not far."

"Shut up!" Jenny snapped at her. "Grandma was just elected to be Mayor. She is strong. She will not die; she can't!" she said. She was really frustrated that the conversation had turned to such uncomfortable topic.

"Greg was younger and look what happened. I don't want grandma to die but." She left off, unable to continue. Maybe Jenny was right. Maybe this wasn't the time.

Without them wanting to talk more of this, they just lay there unable to sleep. In her room Naneufa was just getting in bed. _Poor Steven. The kid was now without father and mother, and so young._ At least she heard that Greg had left all of his money to Steven so he was pretty much set for life if the amount that she heard was close to being real. After that she thought _maybe they will give him something to ease the pain_. _Maybe they'll give him a free pass to eat a piece of pizza every day_. She laughed at that and thought _but first she will have to convince Kofi for this to happen._ She smiled knowing that Kiki and Jenny would surely get her back. Then she sighed and began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Neneufa was sitting with her family, enjoying a good dinner. Everyone was getting along, she was so happy. She looked down at her food, so proud of her granddaughters for their hard work.

She asked., "Kiki will you pass me the salt?" She sat smiling at her.

Kiki turned and said "Why don't you take it yourself?" She returned the smile although it was cold.

Naneufa was baffled, Kike had never spoke to her this. Even Jenny who was the most rebellious never answered her like that.

"Kofi! Did you hear your daughter? She just…" She was stopped midsentence when Kofi slammed his hand on the table.

"Mom will you shut your mouth!We were having a good time until you started annoying us with your complaints!" He glared at her, really looking annoyed.

Naneufa was now really hurt. _This isn't how dinner usually goes_ , she thought. Then she turned to Jenny and began to speak. "Jenny"

"UGH! What now?" Jenny rudely interrupted her as she stood up and grabbed the salt shaker. She unscrewed the top, walked over to her and poured the salt all over her food. "Is that enough salt for you, eh Granny?" She spoke in the cruelest tone with the evilest smile she ever saw.

Naneufa would not sit here and stand for this kind of treatment. She went to get up out of her chair to leave them and go to her room. However, when she tried to stand up she found she couldn't. Instead of sitting in the dining room she was now inside a boiler room of some kind.

"Hello? Is there anyonethere?" She asked to no one. _This was really weird; I've never seen this place before._ She was about to speak again when she heard someone behind her.

"Well, well, well. It's not every day when you see an old spook in a nice neighborhood like this." The voice echoed from the end of a long corridor that she hadn't noticed before.

Naneufa passed from baffled to offended. It had been years since she heard that term used.

"I am not a spook!" She said this as she started walking towards where the voice came from. She could tell it was a man and she could faintly see his outline at the end of the corridor. It looked like he was leaning against the wall. He had some kind of hat tilted on his head. He looked tall and skinny and was wearing a sweater. _Isn't it a bit hot in this boiler room to be wearing a sweater?_

"Really?" He answered with a chuckle. "Because, my little _darkie_ bitch… you look like one of them to me!" He slowly started walking towards her, moving his right hand as he did so.

Neneufa heard the sound before she saw it. The sound of metal against metal hurt her ears. The sound they made was terrifying and she had to cover her ears. When she glanced up she saw sparks flying from the wall were his hand had make contact. On his right hand there was clearly knives at the tips of his fingers. The knives were touching the wall, scratching it, creating the sparks and that horrible noise. She knew immediately that she was in danger. _I have to get out of here!_ She thought. She turned around and began to run as fast as she could. She thought she might get away, but before she could reach the end of the corridor a wall of fire stopped her. She was trapped!She stood there for just a moment trying to decide if it was worth it risk jumping over the fire or to try and run to get away from this man with knives. Before she could make a decision, she heard him. He was much closer than he should have been to her.

"No, no, no. You don't get leaveuntil I've had my fun!" He was right behind her now. She turned and finally saw him clearly. The sweater was red with dark green. His hat had seen better days and in his right hand there was some kind of glove. The tips of the fingers are where the knives came out of it. All of that combined was scary enough, but it was his face that made her cover her mouthto avoid a scream and to try and contain her disgust. That face, on the man in front of her was the worst burnt face that she had ever seen. His face was clearly showing muscle and tendons in some places. The ears were melted and had a "moist" quality to them. He moved so fast. In the next moment her green sweater was twisted in his gloved hand. He tilted his head to the side and without hesitation slammed her against the wall.

"Shhhh. Don't scream, you'll ruin the mood." He spoke, barely above a whisper. "Oh! Where are my manners?" He looked her in the eye and slowly removed his hat. When he did so she could see part of his skull showing. There were pieces of bone missing. She could see his pulsating brain. Once she realized _what_ she was actually looking at, the brain began to ooze. Neneufa nearly puked at the sight.

"You wanted salt? Well maybe you'll like this." He moved closer to her, lowering his head so she could see his bare brain more closely. She squired, at least as much as her age allowed her, but she still got smeared with the _brain ooze_! She started crying. She was so desperate. She began punching out at anything she could touch.

"HAHAHA! HAVE YOU NOT GOT IT YET?" He yelled out with amusement. "Look!" He reached out, showing her his left hand. When she looked he slowly put his hand into the wall of fire. She watched in terror as the fire somehow started burning his already ruined hand. She saw a blister form and then explode almost as quickly. The skin just slid from his hand. When he finally removed his hand from the fire all that was left was burned bone with a few small pieces of skin hanging. He raised his hand back closer to her face. The bones began to move and repair, at least to the burned flesh they were before he stuck his hand in. "I am ETERNAL!" He said this, laughing, while she tried to avoid his hand. "But you, will help me to become stronger."

"What?" She stuttered out, very confused.

"Your soul. Soon it will be the time when I have your girls too!" He said this while staring intently at his _repaired_ hand. He moved his hand back to in front of her face, laughing a truly evil laugh.

"NO! You can't!" She went to say more but was stopped when he cut her.

"You know. You need to lose a few pounds. Let me help you. FEEL THE BURN!" He interrupted her, taunting her. Then he grabbed her and put her into the wall of fire.

* * *

Jenny had decided to go get some water when she heard the fire alarm sounding. She ran as fast as she could to the kitchen, but when she got there she didn't find any fire. _Where is it?!_ She listened closer as she heard the fire alarm go off again. _Grandma's room!_ Running she went to the kitchen but the fire was not there. She listened closely and then heard it again. _It's in Grandma's room!_ Running like she had never run in her life she got to her grandma's door and tried to enter. No matter how hard she pushed it wouldn't open. She kicked and pounded on the door, screaming, but still nothing.

"Gunga! OPEN! THE ALARM!" She stopped when she heard her grandmother screaming in pain.

A couple of seconds later she heard steps and she saw her father and sister coming towards her. She explained everything while she kicking and hitting, trying to open the door. Her father pushed her out of the way and took a step back to prepare himself. He crashed into the door with his shoulder and the door finally burst open. As the door slammed into the wall they could see inside. There was Neneufa. She was turning and twisting her bed which was on fire. She was trapped under her bed covers. Running, Kiki tried to put out the fire, but it was no use. No matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't move. Soon Neneufa stopped moving. Kiki could not look at her Grandma, but it was obvious that she was dead.


	4. The blond girl

**A/N:Reviews, commentaries and critics welcome. i don't own Steven universe or A nightmare on Elm Street.**

 **I thank the Beta reader Ivy Rain for helpping out in this story.**

Steven did not know where he was. _This isn't Beach City._ This place had two story houses up and down the street. To his left there was a white, two-story house with a red door that had the number 1428. Looking at the neighborhood baffled Steven. He had never seen it before. Then heard a laugh. Turning his head rapidly, he finally spotted where it was coming from. It was girl hiding behind a big tree looking at him. She was dressed in a white dress and had blond hair and blue eyes. She looked at him smiling and said. "Do you want to play?"

"Uhm…I don't know." He said remembering his dad. "Maybe we can walk?" He said trying to smile at her.

"You just think I'm ugly." The girl said as she began to run from him.

"Hey!Wait!" He shouted, running now. "I don't think you're ugly! I just had really too much to think about and…" He suddenly stopped when he saw the same girl jumping rope between two other girls. They had the same blonde hair and blue eyes…and same white dress.

Come and play with us,Steven! Just jump with me." She said in a calm voice.

"Ugh ok. I'll do it." He said defeated. As he entered the rope and began to jump he noticed that the girls had begun singing. Slowly at first but getting louder and louder.

 _One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

"Uh? Who is Freddy?" Steven asked, confused. The girl only smiled and keep singing.

 _Three, four, better lock your door_

"Why do I need to look my door?" He asked as the other girls joined the chorus.

 _Five, six, grab a crucifix._

Steven noted that the rope was going faster.

 _Seven, eight, Gonna stay up late_.

"Girls stop! This is creepy!" He nearly yelled.

 _Nine, ten, never sleep again_...

The he tripped. As he rose up he noticed that it was no longer daytime. The girls were gone and the house was now different. It was old. The white paint had long ago lost its shine and the door was bolted with bars on the windows. He moved closer to the house to get a better look. As he was moving forward the door opened and a shadow appeared there.

"Hello kid." The shadow of a man said to him.

"Eh…hello, uhm sir. Have you seen some girls passing by?"Steven asked getting weirded out by this.

"Oh, I've seen a lot of _girls and boys."_ Then the man came out of the house. He was dressed with battered old black pants, a green and red sweater and his right hand resting on his right shoulder and on top of his head was an old, brown hat. His face was obscured from view.

"Maybe I should search for them in another place." Steven said as he backed away.

"I'm afraid, Chubby that you can't leave." The man said, letting out a laugh.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Steven said back to the man. "You need to apologize."

"Or what?" The strange voice answered, stepping into the light.

Steven never thought that he could feel both fear and disgust at the same time. The man standing in front of him looked terrifying. His face was burned; skin red with muscle showing. What was left of his skin had a glossy slimy tone. His teeth, which were smiling now were completely ears fused with skin and in his right hand, which finally left his shoulder was now showing a claw.

Before Steven could react, he heard a voice that said.

"STEVEN! WAKE UP!" Turning quickly, he saw a woman dressed in white. "STEVEN! !"

"Steven, wake up"Amethyst said to him.

Steven sat up, disoriented. "UH WHAT?"

"Wake up dude, it's time to work out." said Amethyst. She was dressed in a purple track suit and as she said that she began to jog in place.

"Work out…but Amethyst…is 6:00 am."Steven said.

"Better…the beach is alone; the air is fresh and there is no sun so by the time when we come back it will be day." She said while doing jumping jacks.

"Ok" He said accepting that there simply was no way to get her to quit.

After getting dressed,Amethyst and Steven began their morning jog. Steven thought that maybe this was a good idea. This was calm, it was not really bad for him and took his mind from thinking about his father. Not to mention that the moon that was now lowering in the horizon looked beautiful.

"Hey Amethyst…how much are we going to run?" asked Steven after some time when his legs were beginning to hurt a little.

"The book said that a healthy human can probably run 5k without problems so I programmed 7k" Amethyst looked to her side "I left a bunch of marks to know how far we've gone." She signaled to a couple of rocks. "So we must be in the 5th k Steven…two more to go!" She said picking up the pace.

 _This was going to hurt._ After pushing the last 2k Steven was inside Amethyst in her helicopter form. They were returning to the house after 57 minutes of running which Amethyst was satisfied with the time they marked. Then Steven saw it.

"Amethyst wait." Steven said, suddenly signaling tothe Pizza's house where a couple of police people were and an ambulance was parked.

"Whoa, what happened there?" Amethyst said descending and transforming back; trying to catch-up to Steven who was already close to Jenny.

"Jenny, I saw police cars and that ambulance. What happened? Are you or your sister hurt?" —Steven asked panicking.

"No. It's Gunga." Jenny then crossed her arms and holding in sobs said "She was sleeping and then there was a short-circuit in a lamp…there was a fire and she" Jenny could not continue anymoreand began sobbing.

Steven was beyond shocked, he turned and saw that Kiki was already there and after begging her to tell him that this was not true she sadly corroborated her sister story. Her grandmother was dead.


	5. Honey trap

**A/N:Reviews, commentaries and critics welcome. i don't own Steven universe or A nightmare on Elm Street.**

 **I thank the Beta reader Ivy Rain for helpping out in this story.**

It was a long way for both Steven and Amethyston the way home. Their journey was filled with awkward silences. As they entered the house Pearl was there to receive them.

"AMETHYST, where did you take Steven?He was supposed to have breakfast at 7. It's now is 7:30. My whole schedule is now ruined!" Pearl began to say, but stopped as she saw the dejected and sad looks in both of them. "What happened? Are you hurt Steven?" She said as she began to check him for any kind of visible physical ailment.

"Naneufa is dead, Pearl." Amethyst said glumly. "She died last night."

"But how? She was fine last night when we saw her. I talked to her." Pearl said in disbelief. "There must be something, but"Amethyst had enough.

"She is dead. Do you want to know how?" She said getting close to her. "She got burned alive, some random lamp got screwed up and burned her in her sleep. Now are you happy?!" She yelled at Pearl.

Pearl was shocked beyond words. How someone so kind could have died such horrible death, but before she could answer Steven said in the quietest emotionless voice.

"Pearl, can I have breakfast? I am a little hungry." Steven asked, looking at Pearl, but his eyes not really looking at her. Pearl then knew that this was not the moment to discussthis with Amethyst. She walked to the kitchen to grab the food that she had prepared forSteven. In accordance with Steven's new exercise program she had prepared for him one chicken breast cooked in butter, a salad and mineral water to drink. She had put effort to make the food. She even took a bite from the chicken to see if it tasted correct. After a while of seeing Steven eat, so sad, she got an idea. Standing up she went to the phone and made a call.

"Come on be there." Pearl said as she had the phone in her hands and lucky for her she didn't have to wait long.

"Hallo, Maheswaran residence" a voice said.

"Connie?"

"No, wait a minute." She heard Connie's mom call her to the phone. "Connie, you've got a call from Pearl." Her mother yelled. It didn't take long before Connie came to the phone.

"Pearl, what happened? Is Steven alright? Connie asked.

"He is ok. He's just sad right know. Naneufa died last night and he looks so" Pearl sighed "I don't know what to do. Would you come here and talk to him? You must have more experience with mortality and human issues." She said, not knowing how insensitive that sounded.

"I have school this morning, but I will be there this afternoon. I will see if my mom will let me stay this weekend now that it's Friday." She said knowing that Steven probably blamed himself as always.

"Oh, that is good. I will tell Steven the great news!" Feeling more confident she returned to the kitchen to see Steven finishing his food and cleaning the dish in silence.

"Steven, let me do it, you can go and play or walk in town if you want." She said timidly. "Just don't eat anything from this list. I almost forgot." She said remembering his new diet.

He nodded his head in agreement and left the room, calling that he was going for a walk. After he was gone Pearl found Amethyst laying on the couch looking completely defeated.

"Argh, this sucks!" She said covering her face with her hands.

"Yeah. This new turn of events ishard, but I guess this was just random occurrence." She concluded.

"Are you sure, P?" Amethyst asked turning and supporting herself by the elbows.

"Oh sure. It's not like every person in Beach City is going to die soon."

* * *

In school Connie was completely distracted. What was normally was an entertaining Physics class with Professor Flores was just boring today. It resulted in a long, boring theory reading that proved challenging to stay awake. At the front of the class there were a couple of kids who must have given up and fell asleep. To her left, two rows away from her there was a boy who could not stop looking at her.

Eric had given up on Connie sometime ago. He knew that boySteven was not only her best friend, but probably sooner or later he would be Connie's boyfriend. Sighing he just tried to put his mind on class while still glancing in Connie's direction _She looks really good with her new haircut._ After a while the class was simply too much. He grabbed a book and laid his head on it, facing Connie. Bit by bit he stopped hearing the teacher and his eyes began to nearly droop. Suddenly he heard Connie's voice and he opened his eyes. Looking at Connie he saw that she had her hand raised.

"Teacher, may I go to the restroom?" Connie asked.

"Sure, but come back soon" the teacher said with a smile.

As Connie stood up she looked Eric in the eye and with her eyes signaled to the door. Then she smiled at him. Eric was completely confused by this. _Did Connie just give me some kind of signal?_ As Connie made her way to the door she then looked back to him one last time and again signaled him with her eyes _"Come with me"._ Eric sat there confused for what felt like an hour but was only about a minute. Then he smiled and decided to see if it was what he thought. Raising his hand, he asked the same question to the teacher. After he got out of the classroom he turned and saw Connie at the end of the hallway signaling her finger over her mouth to keep quiet. He followed her. She was going out of the school. As soon as he got out of school he saw the beachand Connie's shoes. He wondered what it meant when he saw the now had barefeet. Connie, laughing and signing him to follow her. He began to run towards herand as soon as he caught up her at the edge of the sea she stopped and turned.

"Let's swim." Said Connie with coy smile.

"But Conniewe don't have swimming suits and…" He stopped when he saw that Connie was beginning to open her pants and turned away. _This is too good to be true. She wants to skinny dip?_ He shook his head, turned and then he saw the proof. There in a pile were Connie's clothes and that sealed the deal. He undressed and entered the water where he saw Connie swimming meters from him. He swam to her and suddenly Connie turned floating and smiled to him. She submerged and Eric waitedand waited. Getting worried Eric turned himself to search for her and discovered that there was no land. He was in the middle of the ocean. Time passed and he began to getting anxious. Then he saw something under him. It looked like a stain in water but was coming from under him. The spot extended under him and finally surface enough to see it. It had a metallic smell to it. He screamed when realization hit him. _It's blood!_ Swimming with all his might to get as far from the blood in the sea as possible. He soon stopped when he saw other stain in front of him. Quickly he changed course but the stain was surrounding him. He was so panicked that he did not see the bubbles behind him and the figure that suddenly jumped out of the water, laughing. He just turned to see some metallic claws and a horrible charred face.

* * *

Connie was about to fall asleep when she heard noise from her left. Turning to her side she saw Eric trashing in his chair and then suddenly standing up. He began to cough blood in front of everyone. Every single kid either freaked out or looked horrified beyond words. Mr. Flores just covered his mouth with his hand and looked at the surreal scene. Suddenly Eric fell to his knees and blurted out in raspy voice a song.

 _One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

 _Three, four, Better lock your door_

 _Five, six, grab a crucifix._

 _Seven, eight, Gonna stay up late._

 _Nine, ten, Never sleep again..._

Connie's mother was shocked for what probably was one of the strangest deaths that she ever saw. There were no marks on the kid's body but his lungs and stomach were full of blood. _It wasn't his blood though._ After hearing the news, she had gone to pick Connie up from school. She looked at her child, seeing the blood stains on her shoes and made her decision For the good of her mental health she would prepare Connie'sclothes and let her stay the weekend at Steven's house.

"Connie, are you ok?" Priyanka asked her daughter; waiting and dreading the answer.

"What did that song mean?" Connie said absently to herself.

"Song?" Her mother asked confused.

"Oh, mom sorry what did you say?" Connie said

"I wanted to know, well if you are ok?" She said finally.

"Well I…I don't know. It was so weird and that weird song." She said distressed.

"Did he say something?" Priyanka asked now curious. Maybe there was the key to this.

"It sounded like a rhyme to jump rope. _One, two, Freddy's coming for you" Connie_ intoned.

"Do you know a Fred in class?" she asked.

"No one in class is called Fred, Mom." Connie said frustrated. "That is what it makes it so weird. All the kids from school were talking about it. Even the older kids" With a sigh Connie went back to thinking in silence. _Whoever this Freddy was now every single kid in school knew of him._


	6. Night talk and sadie killer

**A/N:Reviews, commentaries and critics welcome. i don't own Steven universe or A nightmare on Elm Street.**

 **I thank the Beta reader Ivy Rain for helpping out in this story.**

After her mom finally arrived at Steven's house she said a goodbye to her and with a final kiss she drove home. As soon as Connie entered the house she was surprised. Steven laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Amethyst was playing idle with a ball without enjoyment and Pearl was in the middle of a Lecture of sorts.

"And now that everything was adjusted, I think this new schedule will be a success." Pearl said trying to sound satisfied, but not coming across as such.

"Hello" Connie said timidly. It was so weird to see everybody so sad and defeated.

"Connie!" Steven said as he ran down the stairs and hugged her. Her heart filled with warmth and returning the hug she let him lead her to the kitchen. She sat down and ate the dinner that Pearl had prepared for Steven. It was all-natural yogurt with nuts. Pearl explained that she was trying to get Stevenon a healthy heart friendly diet while helping him get in shape with Amethyst's help who was also was preparing a training routine for Steven.

"So Connie? Wanna go out with us in our morning jog?" asked Amethyst to Connie, giving her a playful elbow to the ribs.

"Sure, it will probably help me to get quicker feet for my sword play." Connie said smiling.

"I'm still not sure about those pieces of iron that you got for Steven. And that house that you are building with Garnet outside." Pearl said wearily.

"It's a home gym, Pearl." Amethyst said annoyed. "Those pieces of iron are called weights, and with the help of this book, "Weightlifting" by Bob Hoffman we can get Steven to get like this!" She said transforming in her purple puma person. "Hey, Connie! Check me out, don't you want Steven to get like this?" Amethyst said giving her a complicit wink.

Connie stopped to think for a moment; there she was lying in the beach while a shadow blocked the sun from her. Gently the shadow carried her bridal style. Steven smiled at her while she reclined her head on his chest.

"Connie, are you alright?You were drooling. Steven said baffled.

"How messy. Here take this!" Pearl offered a napkin. "I agree, are you fine?" Pearl asked concerned.

"She is fine Pearl. She was just imagining what could be." Amethyst said nudging her with her head.

Internally Connie thought _Don't be shallow. Don't be shallow._

* * *

After diner Pearl told them the new schedule so Connie had time to understand it. At 6:30 Steven raised to do his 5k run with Amethyst. After the returned they would partake in Amethyst's weight training session. Then at 7:30 it's breakfast time. Then at 1:00 it will be time for a meal and finally at 5 or 6 it was dinner time. Connie then asked if Pearl subscribed herself to the 4-hour rule for food intake. Pearl politely smiled. Connie took note to talk with her mother, or she could talk to Pearl about nutrition and strength training at a young age. _Well as young as Steven could be classified._

As they prepared Steven for bed they thought of the bed arrangements. Steven proposed to let Connie sleep in his bed while he took the couch. Pearl, for his part, argued that such will be detrimental for his spinal health. Amethyst, citing one of her books, said that sleeping on the flat ground would help his posture so she proposed a sleepover. That last argument forced Pearl into the actual arrangement. Connie and Stevenwould share the bed, but there will be pillows separating the two.

Connie turned her head to see Steven looking back at her, smiling. She quickly turned her head back to staring at the ceiling. _This is going to be awkward._ Just as she thought that she got an idea.

"So Steven, how was your day?" Trying small talk for a change.

"Well, Amethyst and I ran for 7k through the beach and…Gunga is dead." He answered her with sadness.

"She is dead?" Connie asked confused. Two deaths in the same day must have been a coincidence.

"Yeah. Kiki told me that she was sleeping and some lamp must have malfunctioned and then the sparks caused a fire in her bed." Steven began recounting then continued "Amethyst saw a bunch of police cars and an ambulance."

"My day was also very weird." Connie began, "Eric, a kid from my class died today also."

"Whoa. How did it happen?"

"Wellit was really weird. We were having this theory lecture in physics class whenEric began to move violently in his chair. Then he suddenly stood up and hebegan to puke." Connie remembered with a pang of nausea in her stomach.

"Puke?" Steven said confused

"Hebegan puking blood. It was disgusting. After a while he stopped, but then, I swear I am not making this one up, buthe began to sing a song." Connie said propping herself up with her left arm. "It went like this: _One, two, Freddy's coming for you."_ She began but then…

" _Three, four, Better lock your door"_ Steven continued without missing a beat.

"How did you know the lyrics?" Connie asked, very unnerved by this.

"Connie, can I tell you something that happened last night?" He asked unsure if he should speak or not.

"Yes! Of course,Steven." Connie said as she got to her knees and leaned towards him. The only light was the moon outside of Steven's window.

"Last night I had this really freaky dream. I was in this neighborhood and there was this house…and…this blond girl." He began to say.

"Blond girl? Is she someone that I know?" Connie asked. She was about 90% curious and 10% jealous?

"I don't think so, butshe was jumping rope and singing that same song. Then this man appeared." Steven said.

"A man?"

"Yes. He was skinny like Lars, but taller. He had this weird sweater and a hat. And he had _claws"_

"The man had claws?"

"On his right-hand like a glove, with blades or knives coming out of them." Steven said trying to mimic the pose that Freddy had taken when he met him.

"A glove…like a gauntlet?" Connie asked.

"Yea, but knives were coming out of his fingers tips." Steven said.

"And what did he say to you?"

"He just mocked me and called me chubby." Steven said then paused and looked to his stomach. "I know I'm soft, but that was rude." He said slightly hurt.

Connie looked at Steven. She knew that he wasn't skinny like her, but he was hardly what one would call fat. _Chubby_ maybe, but just baby fat.

"you are not fat,Steven! And even then" she began to say, but thenSteven continued.

"Then I saw this old woman"

"An old woman?" Connie asked curiously.

"Yeah. She was dressed all in white andI don't know. Her clothes were weird."

"Weird? How? What was she wearing,Steven?" Connie asked, leaning closer to hear all the details.

"It looked like a cloth on her head. Her forehead was covered in this whitehat cape." He said; scratching his head trying to remember the details.

"Wait a minute,Steven." Connie said. She got up and grabbed her backpack and searched for her notebook and pencil. After doodling on her way up the stairs to Steven's bed she handed the notebook to him; "Did it look like this?"

"Yeah, that was what she was wearing on her head."

"Steven, that is a nun's headgear."

"What's a nun?" Stevenasked confused.

"Wella nun is a member of a religious order. Generally, a Christian one." She said thinking that she should have seen it coming. Obviously,Steven had never seen or heard of nuns.

"And what is a Christ…?" He couldn't remember the whole word.

"Steven, that isn't important right now. What I mean isyou saw something that you have never seen in your life. You saw a nun and you heard the same song that Eric sang before he died. There must be a connection." —Connie then began to tap her chin thinking about what they both knew and how it could be correlated in a coherent way.

"What do you think 'Freddy' stands for?"

"Probably Frederick or Alfred, but then there are a lot of variations of the name Steven. I don't quite know which one it is." Connie said thinking about it. "And even if we got his first name we couldn't know for sure who it is without the place or the…"

"We should talk about this in the morning." Steven said. "It's very late and frankly I am getting creeped out."

"Fine, but we will investigate this tomorrow." Connie said, smiling and getting comfortable on her side of the bed. She began to drift off to sleep.

Sadie laid there sleeping comfortably in her bed, her blond haircushioningher headon her pillow. Her TVwas turned on, but it showed static that signaled the end of the movie that she was watching before. Her favorite series in Bulgarian horror _The Lurch._ As she laid there sleeping she had no idea what she was going to experience; beyond quitting her crappy job selling doughnuts and more intense than any movie that she had ever seen.

"Thanks' for buying,Sir. Have a good day" After the client left the store Sadie sighed _Another lonely night in this thankless job._ There it was, another fake smile. It wasn't always like this. When Lars was still part of the Big Doughnut it was tolerable. Leaning on the counter she began to play with the doughnuts that were for free tasting when a guy entered the shop.

"Good evening." She began but was suddenly interrupted.

"Welcome to the big _doughnut. What can I do for you?_ Aren't you **_sick_** of that standard greeting?" The man said sounding both amused and a little annoyed.

"Well it is grating after a while." She conceded as the man made his way to the counter. As he got closer she was able to get a very good look at him. He was middle aged, probably late 30s or early 40s. He had blond, curly hair. It looked similar to sour cream, but his hair was more golden blond than platinum. He had blue eyes and a very sharp face too. He was wearing a sweater that had green and red horizontal stripes. On his head there was a brow hat like Ronaldo, but badly battered. Over the sweater he wore a long, dark trench coat that stopped at his ankles. "Mister.?"

"Freddy will be enough." He finished as he leaned on the counter getting to close to. _Too close for comfort._ "My juicy, blondie." He said looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

"Sir, could you tell me what it is you want." Sadie was already repelled by his initial appearance, but now he was obviously leering at her. "Or I would _kindly_ suggest that you leave. Now." She said looking him straight in the eye.

"Oh. The little girl is mad. Very well but give me the vanilla one. The one with cream in the hole." He said smiling at her.

Slowly Sadie began to get the doughnut, trying to keep from making eye contact. If it were necessary to chase this one out she would do it.

"That will be $2.59." She said handing him the bag with his doughnut.

"Here,Fatass." He said extending his right hand, but before she could answer him she saw something that wasn't there before. On his right hand was some kind of glove made of metal. The points of the fingers there were clear and pointed blades. On his hand there was 3 big dollar coins. She remembered that her grandpa had some of them. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and tried to keep calm. _How did I not see he was armed? Those weren't there before!_

"What? Is my money not good enough for you? He chuckled.

"No, it's just" Before she could finish he tossed the coins into his left hand and threw them at her face. As she cowered to avoid being hit she heard a strong laugh. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in the doughnut shop anymore. Instead she was in the forest. It was the Crooked Forest. _The same one from The Lurch, part 2!_ She began to walk into the misty forest, very slowly. Then she heard metal in her pocket. She quickly shoved her hand into her pocket to find out what was making the noise. She felt coins that hadn't been there before. She pulled her hand out and it was the same the coins the creepy man had paid her with. _I never put those in my pocket. What is going on?!_ She heard that same, crazy laugh again and saw a shadow coming from the left. Turning, she saw the same man dressed exactly the same as in the doughnut shop, minus the trench coat. _He's changed somehow._ Gone were the blond locks. Gone was every inch of clear, white skin. That clear skin was now replaced by burned and charred flesh. His hand with the glove was dropping a little and with palm and up he was moving the blades.

"Down the rabbit hole, _Alice"_ He asked amused.

"Who are you?"

"Here, in this place, _I am God,_ but you can call meFreddy." He said as he got closer.

She began to look around frantically. She needed something to keep him away. She saw a long piece of wood on the ground. Thinking fast she grabbed the wood and gave it a good swing. She connected and smacked him right in the face. There was no time to lose. She stumbled as she kicked him in the right leg, forcing him to fall to his knees. He slowly raised his head turning towards her slightly. _If looks could kill._ The glare he gave her made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She screamed and dropped the piece of wood. Thankfully it fell right on Freddy's head. She picked up again and kept hitting him while he was on the ground. Even through her own grunting and heavy breathing she could hear his voice. He was laughing. That made her freeze. She took a step back and just stared in shock. He slowly stood up, one slow movement at a time. All she could do was stare at his right index finger that he was slowly shaking side to side.

"Dumb, little bitch. I have been burned. My body blessed, tern limb from limb, unbirthed even, but I'm still here." He said. "And you and I; we have so much to do."

"No this is a dream, this isn't real." She tried to reason. _This is just a dream._

"You are wrong, this is my nightmare." Hz said as he kept getting closer and closer despite her walking backward.

"This is my dream."

"What?" He asked, curious.

"This is my dream and I am not some fat, dumb bitch!" She said. Her glare firmly on the ground as Freddy was front her. Her fist was trembling.

"Then, cunt who are you?" He said raising his glove, ready to slash her on the face.

"I AM, SADIE! KILLER!" She screamed.

"What the F***…was all that?" Freddyasked before he was expelled against a he looked up he saw her. Gone was the uniform that she had worn the moment before. There she was, dressed in a black leather jacket, her eyes had some red shadow and her teeth were sharp like a shark. In her left hand was a spear.

"You want to dance, fucker?Let's dance!" She said whilelooking at him and pointing her spear towards him. He smiled and opened his claw hand. Sadie ran towards him and jumped in the air, eluding the swipe he made and landing just behind him. As soon as he turned she thrusted her spear and stabbed him in the heart.

"ARGHHHH! YOU FAT BITCH!" He yelled in agony. He grabbed the spear with his ungloved hand as she was pushing him until he was pinned against a tree. The pain felt too real, there was no doubt anymore. She was a Dream Warrior. _I need more strength before I can face her again._

"HAD ENOUGH?"

"Hehehee. You know, this dance is too lonesome. We need company." He said. Then she heard a sound that she knew only too well. She glanced back for a second and saw the dirt moving a little. Then she saw a hand pop up from beneath. First it was the hand, then a limb and then the whole body. One after another it happened. In front of her she could see at least 50 points. _The zombies._ Then she heard a laugh. She turned fast and saw vanishing while she was left to face, now a horde of, no less than 50 undead.

"Okay, Who's first?" Sadie said to the horde that was getting closer to her.

Onion slept placid in his room, quiet and calm. Suddenly he began to stir. Sweat was forming on his forehead, little by little he began to grimace. Then red sots began to appear on his night shirt…

As Sour Cream went to the bathroom to urinate he began to ponder what crazy days Beach City seemed to have. Greg Universe was dead as was Jenny and Kiki's grandma. If what the paper he read was true, one of the kids at the local elementary school met his end in very gruesome way too.

"Man, what is going on?" He sighed. Then he heard something. _It came from Onion's room._

Running, he went to Onion's room and opened the door. He almost puked. There was Onion's bed, but Onion wasn't there. In his place there was a puddle of blood and something that he could not identify.

Sadie was searching for her next target when suddenly she saw someone drop a flying kick to a zombie head. She turned to see who had done that and was surprised. _Connie? And Steven?_

"Sadie, what's going on?" Steven screamed as he threw his shield and nailed 2 zombies; beheading them in the process. For her part Connie was slicing another 2, leaving only 6 to deal with.

"Are you in my mind like that time with Lars?" She asked, dodging the other zombie and stabbing it in the head.

"YES!"

Once every single one of the zombies was dealt with they stopped and turned to look each other.

"Whoa…Sadie?"

"Yes, Connie it's me." Sadie said to the surprised Connie in her new get up.

"What happened here? I felt that you were in trouble and…"

"This? I had it under control. You just helped me get my second wind." She then moved her spear and pointed to the other corpses that filled the forest.

"Wow! Do you often dream of zombies, Sadie?" Steven asked.

"No, Steven. That was the warm up." Said a fourth voice.  
All three turned around and saw Freddy. They appeared to still be in the forest, but it was different. It was like someone had carved out a factory with a laser right in front of them. There was an endless maze of pipes, half forest, half boiler room. "How considerate of you… _to get me a new…. friend."_ He said, looking Connie up and down.

"Who are you?" Steven asked. "And what do you want?"

"I am Freddy Krueger, _the Springwood Slasher."_ He answered while walking towards them; his clawed hand resting on his left shoulder. "And you, hehehe, just gave me everything that I wanted." He finished.


	7. Amanda Krueger

**A/N:Reviews, commentaries and critics welcome. i don't own Steven universe or A nightmare on Elm Street.**

 **I thank the Beta reader Ivy Rain for helpping out in this story.**

The three of them stood there watching the factory. Sadie was holding her spear, ready to pounce. To her right Connie stood holding her sword. Steven on the far right with his shield in guard position. At the front of them was Freddy looking more and more amused by the second. They were ready for anything until they heard 2 voices at the same time.

"STEVEN! CONNIE! WAKE UP!" The voices yelled. Soon after they heard ""SADIE! DID YOU FALL ASLEEP WATCHING MOVIES AGAIN?" The three of them stopped to look at each other confused by this. The first to break the silence was Sadie.

"That one was Jenny. WHOA!" Sadie realized. Steven and Connie could not contain their surprise as they saw Sadie vanish from existence in front of them.

"SADIE! What did you do to her?" Connie asked to Freddy; tightening the grip on her sword

"M _e?_ I'm afraidthat wasn't me. _Yet."_ Freddy said as he made a good-bye signal with his claw hand. It was that moment when Steven and Connie noticed that they were disappearing from existence too.

"Steven, Connie. Wake up sleepy heads. It's time to workout!" Said a very enthusiastic Amethyst shaking Steven who was still in his bed.

"Hummm? What? Oh no, Connie!" Steven said while turning quickly to see where Connie was. He sighed in relief when he saw she was just in the other side of the bed. He quickly got to her side and straddling her he began to shake her, trying to wake her up. Eventually Connie began to stir.

"Ugh…Steven? STEVEN!" Connie raised her head fast. That turned out to be a bad idea,especially when Steven was so close to her face. Groaning in pain Connie collapsed back into the bed rubbing her forehead while Steven moaned and fell on top of Connie.

"Hmm guys. I am pretty sure that is not how you do it." Amethyst said trying to contain her laughter. The scene was too weird. There was Connie laying on the bed one hand rubbing her poor forehead and Steven moaning covering his nose on top of her. It was a shame that Amethyst did not have a camera in that instant.

As soon as Steven realized where and what was he doing he quickly jumped off of Connie. Meanwhile Connie could not stop herself from blushing profusely. They got dressed in silenced and then followed Amethyst, who was still giggling. Once they were outside they began their jog with Amethyst marking the route and now openly laughing.

"Connie, sorry for"

"Don't worry. It was an accident" Connie said smiling at the little faux pass of Steven's.

"Are you sure? It looked painful." He said jogging beside her.

"Well it hurt a little, but at least it wasn't my nose." She said turning to look at him

"Yeah, but still." there was another thing that still nagged Steven. "Connie do you remember the dream that we had?"

"Oh yes. The zombies. Sadie slaughtered them with a spear and"

"Freddy Krueger." Steven concluded while the sun was coming up over the horizon. "The Springwood Slasher. Welll now we got the name."

"And the place. So Springwood." Connie said frowning a little trying to pin point were that was. Steven suddenly blurted out. "Connie, I think I know what place that guy was talking about."

"Are you sure? Where is it then?" Connie asked turning to look at Steven. They neared the mark to turn and go back to the house.

"It's the town where…where my dad died." Steven finally said.

For a few minutes Connie didn't know what to say to Steven. she simply kept on running and after what felt like ten minutes they had the house in sight. It was then she finally spoke.

"Steven, I am so sorry. I did not want to" butshe was cut short by Steven who simply said.

"Its fine. Maybe it's a coincidence. But hey, we got the name and the place. We just have to search online." Steven finished smiling a little.

As they returned home Amethyst, who was way in front of them was getting the weights ready. There was a bench and a squat rack.

"Ok Steven. I programmed your routine according to the book and what I think is your one rep max." She said pointing at the weights as they were lined up. "Well we will begin with good old fashion push-ups. We'll need your help for this, Connie."Amethyst said pointing at her.

"My help? How?"

"You will be on Steven's back so he had an extra challenge." Said Amethyst as she transformed into a harness and put Connie on Steven's back. "Now Steven, drop and push!"

After Steven completed the first set of push-ups he immediately went to squats with what Amethyst said was the warm up weight, about 135 pounds. After completing the set using the upper part of the rack Amethyst got Steven to do some weighted chin ups. Using Connie as the weight of course. The whole cycle was repeated until muscle failure, which thanks to Steven'sGem biology took until the 6th set. Amethyst quickly noted to increase the weight next Monday, because Sunday was deemed rest day. Connie soon was put in a body weight routine because there was no way in hell that her mother would consent to her lifting weights at her age. Once the whole workout finished they entered the house to find Pearl finishing the touches of their breakfast. As they sat to eat they were reminded that by Pearl that they simple stunk.

"So, Steven, do you think that that guy was a gem?" Connie said from inside the shower.

"I don't know. I didn't see his gem." Steven said still wondering what that man or thing was. However, the fact that he said that he lived in Springwood or at least had some relation to the town still lingered. _I have never met a gem monster that could talk yet._

"He did not look like a gem monster. He looked burned. Third degree if my mother's photos are any indication." Connie said as she got out of the shower, towel over her head but already dressed. "But…are you sure that you don't know him? He said that you just gave him everything that he wanted."

"I'm sure. Maybe he was talking about the three of us. Oh, SADIE!" Steven said remembering how Sadie suddenly disappeared. "Do you think he pulled her into his dream? Or maybe he is here in Beach City right now?" Steven said beginning to pace back and forth.

"Steven, calm down. We don't know if he is here. Somebody like him would be quickly noticed and as soon we finish eating we will search Sadie." Connie assured Steven as they went together to the kitchen and prepared themselves plates from what Pearl had prepared for them.

At the table was Garnet leaning close to the sink looking deep in thought, Amethyst was munching away on some chips and Pearl was sitting on a high chair waiting for Steven and Connie to arrive and eat what she had prepared for them. She also wanted to see if the recipe was as tasty as it said in the book. Not long and they were halfway done with breakfast when they heard the sound of somebody slamming their fist on the door. Steven and Connie watched each other thinking who could be here so early. While they wondered Amethyst was the one to open the door.

"STEVEN! CONNIE! OH, thank God you are alright." Said Sadie stopping in to check on them, looking like she got ready in a hurry. "After Jenny woke up I thought that I left you alone with that monster."

"Monster? Where? Were you two outside here last night?" Pearl said completely lost on all the new information.

"No. Well maybe, but not how you think we were." Steven tried to explain. "It's complicated." Steven finally said knowing that they needed to tell them everything from the start.

As they finish eating they explained what had happened yesterday. They explained how they entered Sadie's dream and how they helped with her Zombie problem. Then at the end how Freddy Krueger had appeared to them. For her part Sadie explained her dream, the strange man who appeared in her donut dream and then how it changed to the crooked forest. The horde of zombies that she nearly annihilated and the part when Connie and Steven appeared and helped her kill the last zombies.

"And that's what happened before you two entered my dream." Sadie explained to them.

"Well, but all that was only a dream." Pearl said. "Just part of your imagination."

"No, it was something else." Sadie said. "When Jenny woke me up so we could practice for our gig tomorrow at the party that Sour Cream had prepared. Which is _NOT_ going to happen now." Sadie suddenly turned somber and from her jacket she pulled out a newspaper. She dropped it on the table and said "Onion is missing. He disappeared last night and what they found does not look good." She said.

Connie was the one who picked out the paper and read:

" _Last night a resident of Vidalia Tail and Yellow Tail at 3:45 am, Onion, son of Vidalia and Yellow was reported missing. Reports of his brother Sour Cream said that he noticeda disturbance in his brother's bedroom and decided to investigate. Once in the interior of the bathroom there were no signs of the infant in question, no forced doors or signs of any forced entrance at the kid's room. The only signal of violence was blood marks in the mattress and what appeared to be human organs."_

 _"_ That's disgusting." Said Connie, refusing to continue reading the description and speculation of what were the organs found in Onion's room. "Wait! Jenny did not know?"

"No. She came to me first to wake me up, but as I was getting ready to come here we received a call from Buck." After a pause she continued, "His father received the news first thing because he is the Mayor now that Gunga is dead due to him being the second place. Anyway, returning to the main point here. What we saw was not a dream, at all." Sadie said completely serious.

"Oh please, let's not be silly, Steven and Connie entered your dream like he said to have entered Kiki's pizza in the past." Pearl said, convinced that all this was getting out of hand and was going nowhere.

"Since when can dreams give you money?" Sadie said putting three coins on the table. They were shining like they had never been used. They were silver in color and looked only dented slightly on the edge were they maybe fell to the ground once before.

"Wow, Sadie. Where did you get these coins?" Steven asked picking out one and looking at it. The face and profile of a woman with flowing hair and a crown looking to the left was beautiful.

"That was the amount that guy paid me in my dreams." Sadie said picking up one of coins and flipping it. The unmistakable sound of silver ringing in the air and as she caught it, Garnet was the first to speak.

"Are you sure that you didn't have them with you before?" She said as calm and expressionless as possible but was obviously interested for she was leaning on the table looking straight at Sadie.

"If I had them with me before I probably would have sold them on internet. These coins are uncirculated, probably about 40 bucks at the least." Sadie said grabbing them back and putting them in her pocket." But there is one other thing." She then took of her jacket and showed then a cut in the front. "I went to sleep without this, but I remembered getting this while I battled the Zombies."

All the people at the table were silent for a long time, but Pearl was the first to recover from all of what was said by Sadie,Steven and Connie.

"This is nonsense. Dreams are manifestations of human biology" She was stopped by Garnet.

"After Greg died, the night of the funeralI had a vision. Steven was pressured by something. I couldn't see it, but he was alone in the center of Beach City. All three of us were poofed and whatever was there, wanted Steven to go to Ocean City. It was obvious that the threat was us being shattered, and I think, that maybe the answers to this lay in Springwood." then Garnet stood and turned to Pearl and she said, "This afternoon Pearl and I will go to Springwood and search for information, Amethyst." Garnet said looking at the small gem.

"Yes." Amethyst said coming out of her shock.

"You will take care of Steven while we are away. If this Krueger is here you will keep watch so nothing happens to them." She said looking at Steven and Sadie. "You said that he called himself Freddy Krueger?"

"Yes, but Connie thinks that the first name could be Frederick, Fredrik or Friedreich." Steven said.

"We will search using variations of the name in the town." Garnet said with finality.

That afternoon, Garnet and Pearlwould use the portal so they could appear in the closest place to the city of Springwood and get the information that they needed. Amethyst received a credit card with instructions to use it should Steven need food or something. Pearl, for her part, decided to use her time left to prepare food that Steven could reheat for that day and the next; in case the investigation got longer than anticipated. With nothing left to do Garnet and Pearl took the portal to their destination.

As soon as Garnet and Pearl left, Sadie, Steven and Connie decided to visit Sour Cream and talk about what happened with his brother. It was the right thing to do after Sour Cream and the cool kids decided to visit Steven after his dad died. On the way to Vidalia house Connie asked.

"So, are you sure about the coins?"

"I am sure that I didn't have them. As I said, I need the money and these will go on sale as soon as this is over." Sadie answered as she took one coin out and began flipping it while they walked on the beach. Amethystwas walking alongside them. "But."

"What? Sadie?" Steven asked, now walking at the left side of Sadie while Connie walked at the right side, Amethyst now walking by Steven's left.

"Maybe they won't find him either here or Springwood." Sadie finished, sounding both doubtful and cryptic.

"What are you talking about? Pearl and Garnet will find him and then we will kick his ass!" Amethyst said exasperated and confused by all this talk.

"Let's, okay just hear me out, there is this movie. A Hungarian horror film with a big twist at the end." Sadie began to say but was interrupted by Amethyst.

"What Hungarian horror flicks have anything to do with this? Come on." Amethyst said getting more frustrated.

"Let me finish! Okay listen." She said, stopping walking and turning to look at Connie and Steven. "The big twist of the movieis that the brutal killer that had been terrorizing the neighborhood was actually long dead. No, it wasn't a copycat killer. It wasn't some hallucination either. The killer was long dead and the movie ends with the hero dying while he discovers this."

"What if it's just some gem monster like in Lighthouse?" Steven said remembering the supposed supernatural things that happened in the lighthouse were just product of a gem monster that had fused with the place. "It could be, right?"

"Yeah, we just poof it and problem solved. You could sleep soundly again." Amethyst said, happy to be back on a friendly terrain.

"Connie, Steven, or Amethyst, have you ever found a gem monster who was not a mindless beast but that could actually interact and be mean just because?" Sadie said flipping her coin. "Because he thought it was fun?" She then added "I mean, in my dream he was so entertained by making me feel uncomfortable." She then stopped flipping her coin and hugged herself remembering how he had look at her.

"He also looked me…weird." Connie remembered.

"So,do you think that he is aghost?" Steven asked now not so sure what to think.

"I have never heard of one that could use dreams. In movies they are pretty straightforward." Now it was Connie turn to interrupt.

"That sounds more likea wizard or astral projection. Steven remem…" But Connie did not finish because Amethyst finally exploded.

"There are NO ghosts! Pearl and Garnet will finish him and we can keep calm." She said trying not to look like the idea of something that she could not punch was not only insulting, but offensive.

* * *

Garnet and Pearl had just arrived at the entrance of the town. There it was the welcome sign with the family looking at the right. As they began to walk now in the sunny afternoon they began noticing a lot of things that they had not seen during the night the last time they were here. Pearl began feeling quite disturbed by the absence of people in the street. There were a few people, but mostly middle aged or older. She had not seen a young boy or girl since entering the town and it was beginning to feel disconcerting. Before she could say anything to Garnet who walked at her left, Garnet spoke.

"This town is dying." Garnet said, stopping to look at the neighborhood and see all the houses that looked empty or where obviously closed.

"You notice it too?" Pearl asked also looking all the old houses. "It sure looked like this used to be a nice neighborhood, but what really bothers me is"

"The absence of kids?" Garnet said, turning to look at her.

"Yes. I haven't even seen a teen walking down the street." Pearl then looked at a big building in front of her. She realized that it was a school. _Maybe someone inside the school can give us some information_ she thought.

Walking into the building they noticed the name, Springwood High. They entered and found that not only did the building look empty outside, but they could hear only some voices. Pearl and Garnet walked cautiously. Pearl got her sword out and Garnet got the gauntlets ready. They got closer to what appeared to be a class room but before they could enter, Garnet put her gauntlets away and nudged her head. She signaled Pearl to look through the small window of the door. As Pearl saw inside she only grew more confused. There, in the middle of the classroom was an old man who walked and appeared to be giving a lecture of some sort; to nobody. The classroom was empty except for the teacher. Turning to look at Garnet she saw that she was in the next classroom. Without word Garnet signaled Pearl to come and see. There the saw the same, exact scene. It was a lone classroom with no students, just the teacher rambling and making exercises on the board.

"Do you think they are insane?" Pearl asked, looking at the spectacle that was a class for no one.

Concentrating, Garnet tried to focus on her future vision. There she was, standing in front of a man. He must have been Sour Cream's height, but he had broader shoulders, more like Steven. He had a bladed glove on his right hand and cold blue eyes. He looked at her like she was prey. It seemed as if he detected her discomfort. He slowly began to smile and laugh a deep guttural laugh which became raspier the longer it went on. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Who is ringing the bell for?" Pearl began but was interrupted by the voice of an old lady.

"Now kids, don't forget to get a date for tomorrow's dance and please don't dirty the classroom on your way." The lady continued giving random announcements about the school activities and then the teachers left the classrooms. Every single one of them passed Garnet and Pearl like they did not exist. Finally,Garnet saw the last one, which was an old lady who gently shuffled her way to the doors, walking fast Garnet stood in front of her.

"Can we ask you some questions?" Garnet said complete neutral.

"Hmm. If is about the assignment don't worry is only 10% of your grade, angel." She said in a gentle tone, patting Garnet in the hips due to her height.

"Lady…Mrs... We are not students." Pearl said walking in front of the teacher. "We are…"

"From out of town!" Garnet said fast. "We are searching for information about a person. Maybe you know him." Garnet said.

"If it was my student I can tell you about him." She said smiling in weird way. Her eyes behind her glasses were unfocused. What is his name?"

"We believe his last name is Krueger." Garnet said.

"Frederick? Oh dear, is this about the hamster?" She said putting a hand in front of her mouth concerned. "I assure you officer, I just don't know why he would do that to the class pet."

"We aren't…" Pearl began but Garnet made a signal for her to stop.

"Here for the hamster problem. Maybe you could tell us where he lives or where his mother lives." Garnet said smiling warmly to the old lady, _teacher_?

"Gertrude Gable." She said "and umm, the kids mother works at _The Hathaway House."_ She then whispered "She is a novice, just ask for Amanda Krueger and as for the kid…well he lives on 1428 Elm Street, with Mr. Underwood." She then began to shuffle to the exit like she had never seen them in her life.

After Garnet had gone to one shop and got one of the free maps that the store gave as gifts she found Pearl watching the high school looking upset.

"What is wrong,Pearl?" Garnet asked folding the paper and looking at Pearl who then looked at her.

"Why did you lie to that lady?" She said. "We are not police officers and…"

"And she won't remember that tomorrow or even in a couple of hours." Garnet said. "Pearl, she doesn't know that she is teaching nobody. Just like all the teachers in that school."

"How are sure that they won't notice?" Pearl asked, now interested in what Garnet had to say. "We were going around asking questions."

"They won't notice us, because they can't." Garnet then took of her glasses and touched Pearl on her head showing her what she had seen before the bell rang. "Him, whatever. He has something to do with them not seeing us."

"Who was that horrible man?" Pearl said feeling disgusted after seeing Garnet's vision.

"That is what we are here to find out." Garnet said leading the way to the next location.

After a 15-minute walk they found the house. It looked like it hadn't been touched in decades, it was in such disrepair. The door was shuttered and the wood barren, The windows had bars and the vegetation was overgrow all over the whole place.

"I think the lady lied to us." Pearl said walking to the door and inspecting the house.

"No, this is the house." Garnet said forming one gauntlet in her right hand and punching the door down. As they walked inside the house it was obvious that years had passed since the last person lived here. Walking from room to room they found little of significance.

"Maybe we should check the boiler room." Garnet said walking down stairs. There she began looking every place for something that she had seen briefly then she got it. "Pearl I need you over here."

"Garnet this place is so filthy!" Pearl said disgusted by the state of abandoned house.

"Pearl I need you to make a cut in this wall." Garnet said pointing to a wall and following it by pointing where she needed the cuts. "This is a false wall and think we will get answers behind here."

Pearl pulled out her sword from her gem and with surgical precision made the cuts, Garnet then grabbed the piece and moved it. Inside there was a small room. It was mostly empty but had what appeared to be an old bed, a hand operated grinding stone and some copper pipes cut in various points in the ground. There were some meat knives but they were old and oxidized. Then while Garnet picked up one knife Pearl saw something in one wall. There were a lot of small nails in the wall and pieces of what appeared to be burned out paper. _This place had been burned at one point._ On the ground she saw an old newspaper, nearly burned out, but the headline was still visible, "Child killer Set Free". Pearl stood up from her crouching on the floor and turning to Garnet with the paper in hand she called.

"Garnet, you need to read this." Pearl said giving it to Garnet. "Why would Mr. Underwood will be interested in a child killer?" Pearlasked feeling disgusted by the them.

"I don't think Mr. Underwood was the one collecting this." Garnet said givingPearl the long-curved knife. "These knives look just like the ones of my vision. We need to go to _The Hathaway House._ "

* * *

This time Garnet and Pearl ran to the location, trying to take advantage of the natural light. Then, at the end of the city they found the place. It looked like a castle. There was a big tower in the center, and to the left a smaller one surrounded by even smaller ones. They could see a big set of stairs that led to a big, plain space. Gargoyles adorned the building and it was closed. It looked even in worse state than the house that they just left.

"Krueger's mother lived here?" Pearl said baffled looking at the place. "This is pointless. Every place we've gone is a dead end"

"Who are you?" A voice said from behind them.

Turning fast Garnet and Pearl saw a tall, thin woman. She had very white skin nearly like Pearl and was wearing white with a head cover that uncomfortably reminded Garnet of blue diamond. She looked at them with utmost seriousness and asked again.

"Who are you young ladies?"

"Our names are Garnet and Pearl." Pearl said looking eye to eye with the lady who never averted her gaze. "We are searching for Frederick Krueger's mother, Amanda Krueger."

"Who told you about Amanda?" The lady asked now with ice in her voice.

"Teacher Gertrude Gable." Garnet said. This lady was unnerving her with her demeanor all the way down to her clothes.

"I am afraid that old Mrs. Gable has become forgetful in her old age." She said walking to the door. The sound of keys told them that she was opening the place for them. "That is because she would have told you that Amanda Krueger has been deceased for the last 50 years" She said as she opened the door. "But if what you search is answers to the bastard son of 100 maniacs, then I can help you in your search." After saying that, Amanda silently walked up to the stairs in the entrance.

As Garnet and Pearl followed the lady, Pearl could not help herself and turned to Garnet to ask.

"Have you used your future vision on her? Can we trust her?" She whispered.

"I can't see anything." Garnetsaid while clenching her teeth and opening and closing her fists.

"How?" Pearl whispered fast.

"I have tried to look at her future since she first spoke to us. Every time I see that man." Garnet said with clear frustration in her voice as they wandered into the corridors of the ruined building.

"Krueger's mother worked here." The woman said, walking in front of them, "she used to take care of the residents of these facilities."

"What was the purpose of this building?" Pearl asked

"It was a sanitarium for the mentally infirm." She said. "A house for the dangerously insane. The ones that could no longer function in the outside world."

"Like the corrupted gems." Garnet whispered to Pearl.

"She worked one night, close to Christmas of the 41, when she…" The lady said as she opened a door. "Was trapped here with 100 of the inmates." Walking inside she showed them from a small balcony like structure. The depth of the room looked like a pit that extended bigger than the beach house. "And they raped her for days. It wasn't until after the New Year that they found her. She was barely alive and later they found out, pregnant."

"She was raped by the corrupted humans?" Pearl asked, completely sickened by the revelation seen within the dark and filthy pit.

"Yes and from that Frederick was born. It seemed his sole purpose was …to bring torment and suffering to this town." She said as she walked out of the room. Garnet followed her closely and Pearl came out, finally still thinking of the horrible scene.

"What do you mean?" Garnet said still calm, but to Pearl it was obvious that she was uncomfortable just being in the presence of this lady.

"Frederick Charles Krueger grew up to become a murderer. A mad man who preyed on Springwood's children." She said turning to look Garnet straight in her eyes.

"He was a child killer?" Pearl was now truly horrified by this.

"For years he operated under a mask of normality. She said bitterly. "Her own mother thought that her fears of the child were unfounded." She then smiled to Garnet. "Then again who can see into the future?"

"Do you know where we could find Krueger?" Pearl asked. _If this man is after my baby I need to stop him!_

"You can't find him here. He was killed in 1968. The parents of Springwood banded together and burned him alive. He had been arrested…"

"And then set free." Garnetfinished for her, remembering the newspaper clipping.

"Yes. It was a technicality. His mother was distraught when he regained his freedom and took her own life." She said walking down the corridor again. "She remained in this building until decades later when she was found by a young girl named Yvonne Miller. Now her soul roams free." She said smiling.

Pearl was about to say something to her when Garnet grabbed her hand and doing a silent motion she pointed out to the woman's. She did not projectany shadow despite the obvious sun. Garnet began to walk towards the woman and touched her shoulder in a flash. The woman disappeared and Garnet was now grabbing white clothes. Pearl immediately began to freak out.

"Humans don't disappear. HUMANS DON'T DISSAPEAR!"

* * *

As fast as they could the two ran across the corridor of the old building and once close to the doors they saw that they were closed. They had never been opened in the first place. Jumping outside, Garnet still had a hold on something, Pearl looked down and asked "Is that the woman's clothes?" Garnet just stared at the clothes in her hand.

"WHAT WAS THAT? Was she a gem? Was…"

"She was not a gem. She was Amanda Krueger." Garnet then stored the clothes in one of her gems and turned to Pearl taking off her glasses. "I don't know how, nor do I understand it butI think the reason why I could not see her futureis because her future is already sealed."

"What are you implying?" Pearl asked not liking the direction of the conversation.

"We are not dealing with a gem. I don't know what it isand still don't know how to defeat it." Garnet finished.


	8. Can you handle the truth?

**A/N:Reviews, commentaries and critics welcome. i don't own Steven universe or A nightmare on Elm Street.**

 **I thank the Beta reader Ivy Rain for helpping out in this story.**

 **after watching ANOES PART 4 this is the kind of sick stuff that freddy would have found funny.**

After walking for 20 minutes, more or less, the group of Steven, Connie, Sadie and Amethyst reached Vidalia's house. It was Steven who rang the bell to let them know that they were there. After that they heard some quick steps and opening the door was a very tired looking Vidalia. It was obvious that she had gotten dressed as soon as she walked up in the very early hours of the disappearance of Onion. Her eyes were puffy and her hair looked a little disorderly. She was dressed in her usual denim overalls and in her left hand she was holding her shotgun pointed to the ground as she opened the door. Not even Amethyst had any humor left after seen in what kind of obvious distress her poor old friend was. Breaking the silence Vidalia was the first one to speak.

"Oh Steven, Connie, Amethyst…Sadie, it's good to see you." She said trying to smile.

"We came as soon as we heard." Amethyst was the first to react to her old friend's words. As soon he finished she went and hugged Vidalia.

The group soon followed Amethyst's lead and gave her a group hug. When the hug was finished, Vidalia invited them inside and while they walked and sat in the living room she said.

"Sadie, if you want you can go with Sour Cream. He is up with Buck and Jenny." Vidalia said as she sat on the purple couch with Amethyst by her side. Sadie looked at Connie and Steven and the three of them gave her a non-verbal agreement. It would better to leave the old friends to talk and go see how Sour Cream was; he was after all, the one who found what remained of his brother. As they walked up the stairs they saw the yellow tape in what Connie supposed was Onion's Room. As they neared Sour Cream's room they were a little startled by Jenny who was coming outside.

"Steven? And Sadie and Connie?" Asked Jenny, looking at them sounding surprisingly somber.

"Jenny, umm hello." Said Steven awkwardly after being clearly scared by Jenny. "We wanted to see Sour Cream." Began Steven.

"If it's appropriate." Said Sadie not knowing how to approach the conversation, a kidnapping was kind of a blind point.

"Sure, I was going out to ask for a pizza and something to drink, go ahead and go in Buck and Sour Cream are inside." She said signaling them to enter the room and after they entered she went on her way. Inside there they saw Sour Cream laying in his bed looking straight up, Buck was for his part sitting in a folding chair in a corner and as they entered Buck lifted his eyes and greeted them with a hand gesture, and Sour Cream sat on the bed to make room. Sadie sat at the foot of the bed with her legs dangling, Steven sat there as well, but cross-legged looking at Sour Cream. Connie sat beside Steven. Connie thought that Sour cream was skinny enough that he could just move to the corner and give her a little space.

"So, I guess that you already know?" She said sounding quiet and her voice a little tired.

"Yeah it was this morning." Steven began. "Sadie got the paper with the story and showed it to us when Connie and I returned from our morning routine."

"Morning routine?" Asked Buck, looking at the pair.

"Yeah after my dad died. Amethyst and Pearl are trying to get me into shape." Steven said and attempting a little humor he flexed his arms.

"So, you and Connie worked out this morning?" Buck asked smiling.

"Oh yes. We jogged and then Connie helped me with my weight training." He began.

"I wasn't that much help,Steven." Connie said a little shyly.

"Are you kidding? You helped me with my pushups and chin ups." He began.

"How did Connie help with those?" Asked Sadie curiously, remembering their workout attempt.

"She was in some harness on my back to give me some weight. Then with the chin ups she hugged me to have more weight there too." He said looking at Connie. "She also worked out."

"What did you do?" Sour Cream asked this time.

"Umm mostly body weight. My mother would never let me do weight training at my age." She as she finished, Jenny came back carrying a pitcher and some glasses.

"The pizza will be here in 15 or 20 minutes, but your mom sent you this, fresh lemonade." She said as she served lemonade to everyone. "Oh man, this whole weekend has been horrible." She went to sit on the ground but was stopped by Sour Cream who signaled her to climb on the bed and sit close to him.

"Yes, I was not pleased with this weekend at all!" Buck said.

"Neither were we, especially last night. It was just weird." Steven began to say.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jenny. Buck and Sour Cream leaned forward in interest.

After recounting the events of Connie's school, Sadie's Dream and Steven's dream they eventually told them of the encounter with the man known as Freddy Krueger. Everyone was left in shock. Oddly enough the first one to speak was Buck.

"So,you met him in a dream?" He asked the three of them. "First Steve, then Sadie and now Connie?"

"That is some creepy stuff." Jenny said as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"Not even half of it." Sadie then got out her three silver dollars. "Remember my dream? He paid me with these. Three uncirculated dollars. The only damage that they have is a small dent in the edge after they fell to the ground."

"Wow!" Said Sour Cream looking at the coins. "These are recently minted."

"Yeah. You didn't have these when I went to your house?  
Asked Jenny

"No, as I told Garnet and Pearl, if I had these before I would already have sold them. I need the money. I meanthe show gigs pay enough for the rent but the extra money for these would be nice." Sadie answered flipping one. The crystal-clear sound it made echoed in the room.

"Still, this Krueger man, or thing, sounds so bizarre. A man that maybe is connected with this kid in Connie's school. And maybe Sadie and Steven." Jenny said, then they heard the doorbell. "Oh, the Pizza is here." All of them began to search for cash when Jenny interrupted them.

"Don't worry, this one is on me." She left to go answer the door. As she was leaving Connie asked where the bathroom was.

"There is a bathroom behind the door at the end of the corridor and a single toilet down under the stairs." Sour Cream told Connie.

Meanwhile, downstairs as soon as they had sat down on the couch Amethyst asked.

"So, do you know what happened?" Amethyst said sounding a little awkward, she simply was not used speaking about tragedies.

"As far as the cops know, it looks like… Onion struggled". She was trying hard to keep her composure. She kept thinking back to the blood and the organs. The cops had told her they'd need forensics which wasn't reassuring at all. "He simply disappeared. We can't find him anywhere. Not even in his private place in his room."

"Private place?" asked Amethyst confused.

"There is this room behind a poster." Vidalia explained. "Like some secret hiding place."

"Oh, I understand." Just then Jenny came down the stairs.

"Miss Yellow, can I borrow your phone." Jenny asked Vidalia. "I want to order a pizza for everyone upstairs."

"Sure. Hey what are you boys going to drink?" She asked standing up.

"Maybe I'll order soda with the pizza." Jenny said as she made her way to the kitchen where the phone was.

"Hey, wait up. I'll make you some lemonade." Vidalia said entering the kitchen behind Jenny. "Hey Amethyst, do you want something?" Vidalia asked to her friend who was sitting on the couch still thinking.

"A sandwich would be good." Amethyst answered back sighing and turning to look at a potted plant to her right. _Why this weekend had been to shitty?_ A couple of moments later Vidalia and Jenny came out of the kitchen. Vidalia was carrying a pitcher in one hand while in the other she was holding a plate with 2 glasses and her sandwich. Jenny went up with other pitcher and some glassed in her hand. As she got her sandwich she turned and asked her Friend.

"Do you suspect someone or?" She began, but Vidalia immediately answered.

"NO! Sorry. I mean, nothing this serious has happened in this town as far as human problems." Vidalia said.

"What do you mean?" Amethyst said. Her sandwich still intact, in a rare time in her life, she was not compelled to eat.

"The only source of problems in this town are gem related." She began but then Amethyst interfered.

"Wow. Are we a problem?"Amethyst began.

"Not you, but your gem stuff kind of attracts some very messed up stuff." Vidalia began.

"Like what?" Amethyst said cold

"The red eye thing for example, the green arm thing and…" Vidalia said trying to say the stuff in a light manner, which seemed to be a mistake.

"Oh, I see. _We_ are the problem." Amethystsaid crossing her arms.

"You aren't a problem. I don't think of you as a problem." Vidalia said.

"But as the "thing" that attracts the problem here?" She said, now looking Vidalia in the eye. "Just say it. Be honest." She said now turning away and finally taking a bite to the sandwich. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Amethyst. You are my friend. I have known you and the Crystal Gems since before Steven was even born. I don't blame you for what you have to deal with." She said looking at her and smiling. It was that moment when she heard the door ring. "Oh, the pizza!" She said as they heard Jenny walking down the stairs to get the pizza

As Connie went to the bathroom Steven laid down on the bed. _This is so comfortable._ His feet were dangling on the right side of her head a couple of inches from Sadie. Without realizing it, he started to doze off.

Connie was washing her hands in the sink after she finished using the bathroom. Everything had been so weird, Eric's death, the dream-fight with the Zombies and this Freddy guy. _Who was he? What did he want?_ As she finished washing, she reached over to close the lid on the toilet when she saw something weird. The water was _red._ She continued to stare. _Maybe the pipes are dirty or clogged?_ She thought another flush might clean it up, but when she flushed the opposite happened. The toilet was filling itself with water. It was an even darker shade of red. _How unusual._

 _What the…_ She grabbed the lid from the back of the toilet tank to check and was interrupted.

"Hey guys, the pizza is here." Jenny said as she walked over to them.

"Hey, Steven." Sadie said playfully giving him a light nudge. _Poor guy only got to doze off for a minute._ "Pizza is here."

"What? Oh great!" He said wishing that it wasn't square. As he shook himself awake he heard Sour Cream's phone. "What kind did they get? Did you ask?"

"Hmm." Sour Cream said as he picked up his phone and looked at the screen.

"Good old fashion pepperoni pizza." Jenny said as she gave everyone a cartoon plate.

"Is something wrong?" Sadie asked as she got her pizza slice.

"My phone doesn't recognize the number." He showed them the screen that read uknown.

"Let me see." Buck reached out to take the phone. Since he was the last to get his pizza he hadn't started eating yet. "There's a voicemail."

"Let's hear it." Said Jenny.

"Umm,Jenny. It might be private." Steven said.

"Don't worry. Maybe is just publicity or something." Sour Cream said as Jenny put the pizza box on the ground and got in the bed. Buck brought his chair closer to the bed and put the phone in the center to play the message as they began biting at their pizza. One by one they felt something was wrong. Sadie noticed a metallic taste in the sauce; it wasn't just a hint of it either. It was like it was impregnated with the taste. Sour Cream instantly recognized the taste, he just didn't want to believe it. His years of skating had taught him what it taste like. Jenny instantly associated it with the taste that she felt when she pulled out one of her milk teeth. Buck had a similar learning experience as Steven. One by one they began making faces. Some of disgust, some of shock; some of them of horror. They all started spitting their half-chewed food back onto their plates. That's when the message started playing.

"Welcome to Fred's pizza. The only place that is guaranteed _Food for the_ Soul. The special of the day pepperoni with our _secret_ Onion Sauce. Eat up and don't worry, _we always have space for one more…slice, don't we?"_

After the message finished every one sat there in stunned silence. Suddenly Jenny stood up fast and ran to the garbage can to puke. Sadie barely stopped herself from vomiting right there. Steven took a swig of his lemonade and swished it around like mouthwash. He spit back in his glass, feeling sick. The others followed his example and after every one was more or less calm they looked at the pizza box. Slowly as if in complete synchronization they walked towards it. As they stood there they looked at each other uneasy.

"Who is going to pick it up?" Sadie asked looking the pizza box like an unholy abomination.

"I will do it." Said Steven. He instantly wished that someone would have beaten him to it. As he knelt down he extended his arm, trying to delay the inevitable task of having to touch the box. He was moving very slowly when a drop fell on the box. Steven looked at the drop on the white box, it was red and shined a little then as it dried a little the color darkened. Slowly he looked at the cool kids and then to Sadie who looked at the drop confused. As they sat staring another one fell. Looking slowly up everybody, they saw a spot on the ceiling. It was building up for another drop.

Jenny was about to scream when someone beat her to it. They heard the sound of porcelain breaking. Everybody turned and ran towards the second-floor bathroom at the end of the corridor.

As they heard Jenny close the door, Vidalia turned to look at her friend when she saw something odd. The pot plant that was at the right of Amethyst was withering before her eyes. Amethyst looked at the shocked expression of her friend. She turned to see what had caused it and witnessed the same thing. The plant began to lose its green color and as it turned brown Amethyst knelt on the couch looking at the plant dying in front of them, then it began to smoke a little.

"What the F…" She began when suddenly the plant burst into flames. Thinking fast she drank the whole pitcher and transforming her mouth in a hose she showered the plant putting the fire off. Amethyst turned to Vidalia who was speechless. Then they heard a scream and porcelain breaking.

Sour Cream was the first one to the bathroom door and immediately tried to get it open but found that it was locked. He turned to Buck and nodded. They prepared themselves to ram it when the door suddenly opened and Connie, with tears in her eyes, jumped and ran to Steven and Sadie who hugged her. Amethyst and Vidalia came soon after. Amethyst with her whip in her hands as they turned towards Connie who had begun to babble barely coherent sentences.

"The water…red and…oh God." She began between sobs.

Vidalia looked at the bathroom and saw broken pieces of something on the floor. It was lid from the back of the toilet. Walking there with Amethyst she then looked further inside. She did not scream, she did not say anything. Everybody just saw how her body went limp and Amethyst caught her before she hit her head on the shower. Before they entered the bathroom, she strained to look inside the toilet. When she saw inside she felt genuine horror. She turned towards the teens and looked specifically at Connie and Steve. One look at Connie, who was a nervous wreck, she made her decision.

"Everybody out." She said as she carried Vidalia towards the door.

"What's there?" Said Sour Cream asked, walking towards the bathroom.

"None of your business." Amethyst said. _We can't let them see it._

"Just let me in." He said walking towards the door. "This is my house."

"Yeah well you can't." Amethyst said as she leapt out of the bathroom with Vidalia. She placed her on the floor, took out her whip and closed the door. "Just call the cops!" She said looking at Sour Cream, daring him to get closer to the door. Everybody turned and looked at one another and after a little bit Sadie said.

"Sour Cream. Please, for Connie. We've had enough for today." Sadie said hugging Connie.

Sighing Sour Cream turned and signaled everyone to go downstairs. He stood there and before joining them he turned a final time towards Amethyst and bending down to carry her mother downstairs he asked.

"It's about my brother, eh purple?" He said giving a last glance that Amethyst did not return.

After a half hour the cops arrived at the house. Connie was calm now but she just stared to the front, her eyes unfocused. Steven felt lost. He had never dealt with a situation remotely similar, no matter how dangerous it was they always returned home remembering it as an adventure. _This feels more like a nightmare._

All of them watched as one police officer came down with the pizza inside a clear plastic bag. Other one came down with something inside a darker one and he could hearclear sounds of officers working in Sour Cream's room. Sour Cream was talking with an officer explaining the pizza incident and giving them his cell phone where the voice message was still there.

Everybody shuddered when they heard it again, all except Connie who looked confused. This was her first time hearing it and now her face finally showed a different expression, realization. Steven also caught on. He turned to Sadie and he saw her face change from horror to shock. As the officers left the house and Vidalia came back to her senses and went with Amethyst to the garage,Steventook this moment to speak up.

"I know who called you." Steven said feeling fear but determined.

"We know who it was." Sadie added raising her glare.

"You know who was the one who killed Onion? My brother?" Sour Cream asked, barely containing his anger. "Then why did you not say something before?"

"We were too shocked by the "pizza", Cream." Sadie said. "Besides, I just remembered the voice after I heard it again."

"Girl, if you know who it is, just spill it!" Jenny interjected. "And Sour Cream cut her some slack, she is trying to help."

"It was Freddy." Connie said in a calm yet audible voice.

"What?" Said Jenny and Sour Cream at the same time.

"Freddy Krueger." Connie said looking up

"The man from your dreams?" Buck asked looking at the three: Sadie, Steven and Connie.

"It was the same voice." Steven said.

"Yes, it was him." Sadie corroborated. "We know what he sounds like and that was his voice.

"Let's say that is true." Sour Cream said. "What does that mean?"

"A dream…" -Buck began but was cut short by Jenny.

"This is not a dream!" She began but Connie stopped her.

"He is onto something." Connie said looking at Buck. "What were you going to say?"

"What if he works in dreams?" He said hunched over, hands close to his face.

"Like some sort of dream ghost or dream wizard?" Sadie asked.

"Yes." He said cryptic. "Your coins…they transcended the metaphysical realm into the real."

"Onion was asleep when he disappeared." Sour Cream said, rubbing his chin.

"I fell asleep in front of the TV." Sadie said.

"We were asleep when we helped Sadie and saw him together." Said Connie holding Steven's hand.

Jenny began to feel uncomfortable. _Wasn't Gunga asleep when she…no it can't be._ Jenny just hugged herself and turned. Sour Cream noticed this and hugged her.

"Even Eric was asleep when he died." Connie said slapping her forehead.

"If my memory isn't too screwy…this Freddy guy told you where he was from." Sour Cream said.

"Springwood." Sadie, Steven and Connie said together.

"Hey, isn't that the place where Garnet and Pearl went?" Jenny asked.

"Yes." Said the voice of Amethyst, at her side was Vidalia who was looking so old and tired.

"Tell me everything that you know." Vidalia said, looking at them

"MOM! How much did you hear?" Sour Cream asked surprised.

"Enough to believe you. Now, tell me what you know about this Krueger man." She said.

"We've just scratched the surface." Buck said.

"Yeah. After Garnet and Pearl come back we will know more." Steven said as the rest walked to the garage and came back with her shot gun.

"Then let's go to your house, I need answers." She said with no room for any objections.

"They said that maybe they would be back tomorrow. _Maybe."_ Amethyst said but stopped after the death glare she received from Vidalia.

"Then I will wait the whole night if necessary." She said.

Sour Cream looked on while Steven stood and walked, soon follow by Sadie and Connie. Looking towards Buck he just silently walked with them. Without a word he took Jenny's hand and soon they were following them to Steven's house…to wait for the truth.


	9. Welcome to my world Gems

-What are we doing here?—asked pearl as garnet searched the town archives…this was so primitive, there were only news papers, microfilms and recordings….worst of all a big deal was censored so it was like seen a sea of black lines covering the information?

-information—Garnet said as she finished the last microfilm of one box and picked up some old news papers…there must be something to help them.

-we already got what we need—pearl said getting a little uncomfortable with leaving Steven so long without them…more so after they learned that what they were fighting wasn't even alive…however that was possible.

-no…we know who he is and…maybe what he is but not how we defeat him—Garnet answered as she flipped pages and pages from the papers…then she saw one short article about a young couple moving out of town: Jesse Walsh and Lisa Webber. Grinning she scribed the names on a paper sheet and decided to keep searching just a little bit…then she found a small article about a young mother, Alice Johnson moving out of town with her father Dennis Johnson...

-what are those names? Alice Johnson? Jesse Walsh and Lisa Webber?—Pearl asked as she saw the single sheet of paper that they were allow in the archive, not that it would have prevent them for really doing anything…the lady who led them in was just as deluded as the rest of the town.

-people who moved out of town—answer her as she saw the lady who let them in walk towards them…that could only mean one thing…

-I am so sorry but we need to close for the day…I hope you had found everything that you needed—said the middle age woman with the same empty smile as the rest of the town.

-we did—said garnet to the woman...And to a baffled pearl who don't quite get what was Garnet referring to. As they walked outside the building pearl simply had to ask.

-what did you mean when you told that woman that we get what we needed?—

Garnet gave Pearl the names in the paper and began to explain.

-those are the people who had moved during a decade where a big number of deaths were being reported—said as they walked out of town, the sun 2 thirds on its way to set—and I feel, that if we don't succeed tonight, those ones will be our plan b.

-succeed tonight?—pearl asked as they were now way out of town and closer to the portal—what are you paining to do?

-Steven told us that he and Connie saw him while they were sleeping and Sadie had a similar experience—she began

-so we are going back and see if we…-then realization hit—are you sure Garnet?—asked pearl.

-we will not be alone, amethyst will company us and…-she began as they stepped on the portal.

-Steven won't be coming with us…I will not risk Steven with that…-but before they teleported garnet turned towards pearl and said complete serious.

-If my working theory is true then he will not suffer any danger—but if he don't suffer any danger…it was worst than she imagined…and Steven must not know.

This was not what pearl was expecting…at all. In front of the portal was a restless looking Vidalia walking back and forth who only stopped when they appeared. The couch was occupied by one of the pizza kids, the son of the ex mayor was there as was Vidalia oldest son. Steven was talking with Connie in his room and amethyst was talking with Sadie in the kitchen…everyone of them stopped talking and doing what they were doing as soon as they saw Garnet and Pearl appear in the portal. On her side she could hear garnet say "wops".

-Steven said that you will have answers—said the woman with the shoot gun looking at garnet and pearl straight on…

-yes…and no—Garnet said cautious.

After they had gotten to explain to them the incident of the school…the old house and _the Hathaway house_ , garnet then finished with the fact that every bit of data looked censored or simple did not exist. Frankly she was surprised by their silence…until they told pearl and her, what had happened while they were away.

-the plant…just burst on flames?—a confused pearl asked turning to Garnet…then it got worse when Steven and the kids told her…about the pizza. Pearl had nothing in her stomach but still feel the need to vomit…it was the most monstrous thing that she had heard…if what they tasted was genuine…what this wretched creature…this monster wanted? She turned to see his poor Steven…but before she could get out of her thought Garnet spoke.

-was anybody sleep when some of this things happened?—Said her with a little bit of caution in her voice, after a little while of uncomfortable silence she saw how garnet for a second turned to see Steven and wonder why…then Sadie spoke.

-So Freddy Krueger was a child killer…who somehow is now…-

-a spirit—finished Buck with a mysterious air to it, slouching a little while in the couch.

-how do we kill it?—said a glacial voice

Everybody turned to Vidalia who was standing looking outside the window and walked to the group, first to garnet then to the pair of Connie and Steven and finally to Sadie.

-mom?—was the only thing that he could muster the scared SC, in his whole life, he had heard his mother said menaces or advices to people about what will happen to them if something happen to his brother or him…but this day he understood that she had never joked…she sounded venomous in every word…she wanted Krueger dead.

-do you know how?—Vidalia insisted again.

-well we...—began pearl not knowing how to respond…they poofed gem monsters…never thought that they will ever try to kill someone.

-I have a plan…and a plan B—said Garnet—Amethyst, Pearl and Me, along with Steven will sleep in order to test is he truly is responsible for this—garnet then went to the medical cabined and then returned with a bottle with the image of a smiling sleeping face—Steven you will need this if…-but Vidalia intervene again.

-I will go with you—she said in a tone that leaved no room for questioning.

-And so do I—Said SC

-No you won't, you will stay here—

-MOM, IF I CAN HELP…-

-it will be out of harm's way…I lost Onion, I will not lose you—Vidalia said with finality as she turned to see garnet who had watched the whole exchange—Had a problem with me tagging along?

-if that is what you desire—garnet said calm but pearl recognized the tone that said…she wished rater not—you to will need this medicine to sleep…-then she turned to Connie who was about to speak—no Connie...You can't come with us—

-But I and Steven can form…-

-your mother will never forgive us if she knew of this—not to mention she did not want to risk anymore kids—you will be here and take care of Steven—

-fine…but how I am suppose to do that?—Asked a confused Connie.

-if you detect sings on Steven that something is wrong…wake him up by any means—said as she stood up to move the table from the center and laid two pillows—you don't have to stay if you don't want to—Garnet added to the trio and to Sadie.

-we will guard you during your journey—said buck as a matter of fact…he then turned to jenny—this makes you uneasy—

-I…I will stay…if what you said is true…maybe he had something to do with other deaths—she said still feeling hurt to think about her grandmother.

-And I will not leave my mother, that won't be cool at all—SC said kneeling where her mother was.

Sadie just looked at Connie, she knew that they will need help and deep she wondered if they will become some kind of back up.

After the three crystal gems lie in the floor and close their eyes Steven and Vidalia drank the pill and laid on the floor.

Minutes passed and Steven could feel himself becoming sleepy…little by little he was feeling less and less aware of everything…

Suddenly Steven found himself in a weird place…it was a boiler room but he was in what appeared to be on top of a railing catwalk. To the front and down he could see the endless roads of pipes and gases that emanated from them, the dripping of water could be heard in the death silence, becoming un easy he concentrate in bringing the gems and Vidalia to where he was…hearing a poof behind him he turned and was relieved when he saw the three of them looking every direction…finally saw garnet smile and he became relived by it. For her part amethyst was remarkably serious with her with on hand and Pearl was already with her spear…only garnet and Vidalia look like they were weaponless.

- _We Are the Crystal Dykes_ —was heard said by a deep and guttural voice suddenly as they turned to the left where they heard it first— _They always Fuck your day—_ the sound now came from the right- _And if you think they can't_ —the voice was getting closer…now the sound came from every direction…Steven wondered where he learned that song— _they always find a way—_ then with the voice they heard the sound of metal being scratched close by a laugh…the the catwalk collapsed. Thinking quickly Garnet grabbed Vidalia and prepared her for the fall. Pearl reacted and positioned herself while amethyst rolled herself and ricocheted herself in her way down. Steven for his part made a bubble and braced himself for the crash which never came…he looked up to see the man that he and Connie had seen in Sadie's Dream, but something was wrong…he was gigantic. he was known as big as the diamonds with him resting in the palm of his left hand that was know elevating from the plant to his eyesight with him smiling viciously towards him- _That's what people of your world believe in—_ said the now the whispering singing voice that mocked his song, he then began to close his left hand, Steven then began to see his ball collapsing under the pressure, putting all his effort he pushed back but with a final push the bubble pop and he found himself squeezed in the hands of Krueger who then, turned him to see the plant bellow and finished pointing with his gloved hand with blades as big as his mother sword- _Lesbies, midget, and eyecandy and …the lardass_ —said pointing the gems who looked at him in defiance in the ground of the factory…then they open their eyes in shock which baffled Steven until he understood. He felt himself float for a moment when he realized that the pressure from his body had disappeared…he was on free fall.

-STEVEN—shouted the clear voice of pearl and Steven then felt someone tackle him and as he turned he saw garnet. After a couple of movements they landed on the ground far above where he had been just moments before just to hear the echo of the laugh of Krueger in the whole structure.

-show yourself coward—said pearl with genuine hate in her voice

-or what?—said a voice just behind pearl…

Pearl turned fast and her spear connected with Freddy's face throwing him to the ground once in the ground she raised her spear to swiftly stab him when he turned and dodge her stack getting on his feet. Recovering pear advanced and this time he received the blunt of the stab on his stomach.

-HA! You see Steven, we could…-but amethyst looked at Freddy confused by his reaction, he was smiling

-I have been burned—he said as he sliced his index finger with his clawed hand…from the finger green slime came squirting making pearl keep her distance while still holding her spear firm—then they blessed my body—he said showing his middle finger to them as it was cut…a little of the green stuff fell on pearl's skirt—then I was torn apart—he said cutting and swinging his squirting hand splashing amethyst in the face…Steven and Vidalia saw some drops fall on their feet—this one is priceless…I was unborn, and you… _think that this toothpick will…stop…me—_ he said staring down at pearl who keep firm…then with a laugh he disappeared. For a moment everyone looked at each other when suddenly…

-WHAT THE…-they turned as soon as they hard the scream of Vidalia who feel from a trap in the ground. Garnet quickly tried to punch it open only to find the ground. Then the gems got close to each other, back to back circling a looking to all sides...then they heard a scream from the sky…the figure of Vidalia was falling, acting fast Amethyst jumped and catches her and landed on top of a big pipe.

-gotcha girl…now…Vidalia what are you doing?—said a little taken back by her friend who was slipping her hand under her shirt…then she heard a whispering raspy voice.

-will you let me be your _girlfriend?—_ then amethyst saw the face of Krueger in the head of her friend who then licked her face…before she tossed her the pipe open and sucked her while the now Vidalia-Freddy stood laughing.

-Amethyst!—pearl screamed running. In one leap she jumped at last to floors, then using the pipes as steps she got close to Krueger who turned and looked at her.

-how cute…don't worry… _I will meet you in private—_ he said as suddenly where he stood a mirror that pearl just looked confused and then she heard Garnet shout…

-PEARL COME BACK, THAT WAS A…- but it was too late. From the mirror jumped Freddy who dragged a fighting pearl. Garnet then grabbed Steven and said to him.

-don't get away from me, he will try to separate us…can you bring them back?—asked calm

-I'll try—he answer back and close his eyes concentrating…then he said—I can't, they are still here…but not…is like being in the same house but in different room.

-I understand—said garnet putting Steven on her shoulders as she jumped on one of the many corridors…that mean that they still where here.

Pearl feel herself falling for a eternity then she saw a small puddle down, putting herself in proper posture she feel splashed in only to find that she landed in the ground…after rolling a little she recovered… she was in _the Hathaway house_. Slowly and cautious she stood, it was dark, using her gem she light the front, there was a small corridor where she began her walk, with her spear still in her hand, deciding better she changed it for her sword. She could hear the sound of water dripping even thought she could not see the source. The she heard a voice…it couldn't be…

Running pearl found a door…the voice came from inside. With a kick she entered the room and there she saw her with her back turned. She could not believe it. Rose was here…not it could not be rose...This was a trick. With firm voice she said.

-Stop this nonsense Krueger—she said scanning with her eyes every point of the room—where are the rest?—then the characteristic giggle of rose sounded.

-oh pearl…don't you want me—said the illusion standing her full height and smiling…that sweet smile…but it was a lie—don't you love anymore?—she said walking towards Pearl.

-stand back, you aren't rose, you aren't here…you are false—she said pointing her sword towards her.

-maybe you are right…after all—she giggled a little—you did lose didn't you?—she said with all the innocence of a little girl…just like her.

-What did you mean?—she said looking at her…so real yet so false.

-think about it…I never told you about the lion…did I?—she said walking other step towards her.

Pearl said nothing, how he/she knew about the…no, that wasn't Rose.

-Shut up—she said walking back.

-I chose _him_ instead of you—she then walked closer…and pearl back feel the door—you that died for me…you could die for _me,_ but I died for _him—_ she giggled again as she keep walking.

-stand back!—pearl said as it was within clear distance of the sword…she then touched the blade with her hand…it was as dedicated as she remembered.

-you didn't even know of the password for the canons…-said know grabbing the sword and openly laughing—that must have hurt you…it wasn't pearl or any of the gems…it was a silly thing that he said…then again, after everything that I had hide for you…do you really think that you are that special?—said now at breathing distance—you wanted him dead that day, didn't you?

Pearl tighten her grip on her sword and tried to push back but it won't move…she then saw that it was leaning and face to face using her free hand cares her cheek and then with her lips so close to her ear that she felt her breath it said.

-You wanted Steven death that day… _sooo—_ giggling continued—you wondered for a minute if with him death I would come back to… _you._

That did it. With a scream pear slipped from the illusion grasp and began to swing her sword. There was no ballerina type elegance, only fury. All the while the mockery of rose keep laughing at her, finally, cornering it she trusted her sword pinning her on the wall. There the illusion just kept on laughing.

-STOP! You aren't Rose—she said as the other one just looked at her amused.

-you don't want to play with us anymore?—it said tilting her head and giving her a mock pout

-there is only one you—countered her…then she heard the floor move. Turning a little she saw at first small mounds of earth lift. Soon she could see pink…there were at least 5 of them then she heard Krueger voice…a quick scan saw him close to the door.

-do you want them _baby?—_ say him with a smile as the new quartz began to look at her hungry.

-what do you want?—she said appearing her spear…the quartz began walking slowly giggling towards her.

-Me? I only want fun…don't know if that explains it for you—he finished with a very deep raspy tone.

Then one rose reacted and jumped her, pearl successfully evaded her, then landing in her left foot she lunged and stabbed the other Rose while she saw that the rose that was pinned to the wall grabbed the blade and unlogged it from the wall. They were not going to poof. Quickly realizing that nothing short of total annihilation will stop them she then process to try to pin two at the same time, but it proven fruitless, finally one grabbed her arm, twisting she tried to free herself, then she felt her leg being grabbed. Pearl was strong but no quartz strong when she found herself grabbed by her arms and ankles and suspended in the air, she then tried a final attempt to squirm free…she then heard a clap.

-great show… _sadly…you lose—_ said Krueger at her right…his bladed hand descended to touch her face—I and the pink's bitch son had some special work to do—he said as he leaned to give her a kiss…his skin was slimy.

-WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH STEVEN?—pearl said doubling her efforts to get free.

-have fun girls—he said doing a goodbye signal with his gloved hand.

Pearl then watched to her left to see a rose quartz glow, just to appear nude, the rest did the same, the ones not holding pearl cracked their knuckles while others lick they lips and she began to hear a generalized giggle…with a scream all went dark.

Amethyst walked in this weird room. It was full of mirrors. Some of them were distorted and some where just plain weird, as she walked she began to call for Vidalia then she heard a laugh, whipping her three headed whip she smashed the first mirror that she saw.

-SHOW YOURSELF LOSER—she screamed frustrated while smashing more of the mirrors…she then heard the sound of metal scraping metal…running at the cue she passed a sea of mirrors and even smashed some of them. Finally she saw a door close and rushing to it she opened and entered…it lead straight to her kindergarten.

-what the hell?—said her as she looked around…the the sound of the door closing with a bam told her that it was all a trick—oh! Great—now furious she began to walk when she saw her hole which began to glow. Walking back she saw how the hole expanded to the dimensions of the one they found in the beta kindergarten. Then she heard steps.

Putting herself ready she waited…what came out was not what she was expecting. As tall as jasper, her long with hair reaching a little bellow her waist. Her broad shoulders and muscles looked perfect…but she was dressed like the gems she saw in the zoo. Staring at her amused, was her own face.

-wow, so that is what a runt look like—she said walking towards amethyst.

-who are you?—she said beginning to circle her…doppelganger.

-not some mistake—she said smiling to her.

-I am not a mistake—she said using her whip to try to hit her…only to get rolled in the other forearm…with a strong yank amethyst was pull towards her. Amethyst took this opportunity to connect a punch to the other face. Rolling she ricochet trying to get out of her reach. A hard strike sent her crashing in one of the machines that broke and just a last minute roll saved her from being crushed by the machine…standing up she saw Krueger in front of her.

-and here I thought I will need her to crush you—he said smiling.

-where is Vidalia and all the others?—Amethyst said looking eyes with him.

-Pearl is having fun.. _do you wanna see it?—_ he then used his index finger to cut the air…that what appeared at first. In front of her was some hole where she could see other place. It looked like a pit, pearl was chained in the ground screaming…she quickly learned why as a lot of rose like figures were….

-BASTARD!—lunging at the laughing Krueger she began punching him in the face, with a strong tug she grabbed his bladed hand and pulled…problem was only his arm came.

-ARGHHH, no my arm—he said as he grabbed the point of his shoulder where it used to be. From the joint she could see bone and his blood was pouring in the ground.

Smiling amethyst realized her advantage and using the gloved arm struck Krueger sending him crashing into a wall where he twitched a little more moaning in pain…then she realized…he was no moaning in pain…he was laughing. He then slowly stood up and from his right side a new gloved arm came out. Lifting his sweater while he walked towards her it show scarred skin and then with the glove slashed letting worms pour in the ground.

-my turn—he then with a slap movement of his glove send amethyst crashing into a wall. One punch movement from his left hand made rock formed fist came out of the wall making her bounce against other wall. Then making a clap movement fast but stopping one cm before connecting the palms…amethyst was pinned between his palms—this place is to chilly…let me warm it up—making a rubbing motion as he would rub the palms fast to warm them, the two slabs of rock squeezing amethyst moved at the same rhythm—what girl? Can't you take the heat?—said laughing as amethyst fought to not be poof.

-arghh, WHAT DO YOU WANT?—said amethyst fighting the two wall grinding her.

-How unoriginal—Krueger lamented—why is so hard for you—he then let go and amethyst fell. Trying to stand up Krueger then used the slab to pin amethyst on the ground. As she struggled he finished—is really hard for you little shit, that I just want fun—

-AND WHAT YOU DID TO PEARL SICK BASTARD IS FUNNY?—amethyst yelled as she struggled…she was so beaten.

-yes…but let's see if there is something of value inside this little head—he said getting his claw close to the side of her head. She felt the cold steel on the side—let's see some deep issues—he said as he pressed the blade…and it began to enter.

The image of a small amethyst coming out of the hole, alone appeared. He could see how she called and searched for someone…anyone. Then it appeared the image of a sad pearl and garnet…rose was gone. This was so rich. Then there she was she and the fat idiot and her.

-so…your defective ass fears something—using her left hand he snapped his fingers—come on bitch give me your best shot—said using his gloved hand to flex her to come.

Running toward him she jumped…and was quickly slapped across her face, and then she noticed…there was something different. She could feel something coming out of her nose, reaching with one hand she saw it…blood. She was no longer a gem. Her hands were tanish and her hair was a light brown.

-you know…you are such short—he then fast punched her making her fall to her knees out of breath—pathetic—using her left hand he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her while she recovered her breath—waste of space—he then grabbed the front of her throat with his glove while having her left hand still strangled in her hair. Amethyst needed to do something fast. Using her full strength she kicked back. Krueger then let her go as he grabbed his crotch. Thinking fast she found herself without her weapon and fragile as a human.

-you can't protect them, no matter how much you try—he said irritated, walking towards her—if pearl could not cut it…what can you do?—he said as he disappeared.

Amethyst stood there waiting then she began feeling something on her right hand….

I had been no less than a couple of minutes since they went to sleep…and everybody was nervous. Buck was sitting in the ground looking at garnet. Jenny was leaning in the kitchen drinking water. Sadie was sitting in the ground as well as sour cream who was looking at his mother. Then in chair close to Steven was Connie.

-what do you think is going on in there?—said Sc touching her mother's head.

-I dunno, is a dream…well a nightmare…maybe anything—said Sadie with a shrug.

-I hope Steven and the gems will defeat it—added Connie looking at Steven sleep

-Sadie you said that this guy appeared you in the crooked forest—jenny said walking towards Sadie and then sitting in the ground—how did a middle east blue collar dude knew about it?—she wondered.

-maybe… _maybe because I knew it—_ Sadie said coming to a realization.

-You mean like mindreading—Connie helped.

-Yeah…he knew that…and the zombie thing…he tried to use what I knew…-

-against you—finished buck looking at her, then she looked at the gems—what do you think they fear?—

-I only saw them scared when Steven was kidnapped—she then saw Steven move—something is happening!—looking at them they saw that Steven made a series of faces…something was bothering him…then Vidalia screamed.

-MOM!—sour cream then began to shack her—mom wake up, wake up—he then turned towards jenny—jenny turn on the oven—

-what?—she said confused by the request—for what?—

-just do it—said sour cream carrying her mother to the kitchen—buck help me—

Without a word he took the feet of Vidalia and carrying her they put her in the table and turned to Connie.

-Connie, how strong are this pills?—asked fast SC

-Well I…-she began.

-how much?—he was close to breakdown.

-they get you dizzy, maybe some strong pain—she said and realize what they were going to do—are you crazy?

-jenny! Warm something metallic—said Sc.

-WHAT?—

-OH I DO IT MYSELF—said Sc as he grabbed a fork and putting it in the flame he waited until it was hot—sorry mom.

Putting the hot fork in his mother forearm had the reaction of making Vidalia scream and suddenly stood up using her free arm to punch the closes person…who ended up being poor buck.

-OW, WHAT?, WHERE IS HIM?…-Vidalia grabbed her left arm where there was a small blister…then turned to see sour cream who sheepishly put the fork in the sink—you wake me up? With a hot fork?—

-you screamed and where all crazy we thought that...—

-GUYS…-shouted Sadie pointing to the gems—look.

Everybody in the table turned and saw what Sadie was pointing. Pearl was trashing in the floor. Quickly Connie moved Steven and Sadie put her efforts in moving amethyst so pearl could not strike her.

-what is wrong with her?—asked jenny looking how pearl fought something…then she saw how pearl suddenly went quiet and began to cry…-what is going on—she said walking towards pearl…then amethyst began to move. Unlike pearl amethyst movements not only were limited on the ground, they saw how she connected with the roof then with a wall to finally lay in the ground, walking slowly toward her, Sadie saw her face make faces…the she suddenly open her eyes and sat.

-amethyst are you fine?—asked Sadie keeping her distance

Without saying a word amethyst stood up and ran to the door

-GET AWAY FROM ME—she said holding her arm…was halfway to the door when she collapsed in the ground groaning.

-Amethyst, what is happening to you?—said Vidalia as she got closer to her friend…then stopped as she saw amethyst extend her right arm…from the tips of her purple fingers she could see the tips of what appeared to be blades…at first just the tips but little by little they grow until those were lengthy steel blades.

-oh that's is nasty—said buck covering her mouth seeing from under amethyst purple skin charred slimy skin.

-RUN PLEASE—cried in pain and anguish as she saw her arm lengthen, revealing red and green stripes—HE WILL KILL YOU!—she said fighting herself.

Connie looked at the bizarre situation in front of her and notices something when she turned back; buck was looking at the other two in the ground. Running towards Steven she grabbed his arm and without second thought…bitted hard.

-MY ARM!—screamed Steven as he sat up, grabbing his arm…then suddenly amethyst stopped screaming…hear arm looking like her arm again—Connie…did you bite me?—

Connie didn't even answer back; she just hugged him crying…Garnet then wake up looked at Connie and gave thumbs up. Then she occupied herself to try to wake pearl. Vidalia then hugged amethyst while amethyst still looked at her hand, now normal.

-someone explain me what happened?—said jenny distressed.

-he separated you?—asked Connie fascinated by the story.

-First Vidalia…then amethyst and finally pearl—Garnet said looking at pear who was silent looking at the window…she had not said a single word since she wake up…but her blank stare told her that it was nothing good—we and Steven walked thru the foundry.

-so why he picked Connie, Sadie and me together the first time?—asked Steven.

-he knew…that he could pick on you…but not the three of us at the same time—said amethyst still looking at her hand.

-so he take on you one by one—Sadie said rubbing her chin sitting in the counter—die he say something to you?—she said looking at garnet who silently said no, amethyst who mumbled and pearl who simple turned to see them and covered her mouth.

-nothing that I already did not knew—amethyst said as she walked to the door.

-Amethyst, we need to talk about what happened…-said garnet but amethyst stood still at the door.

-no, I got it, he made it clear…and he prove it—she said and turned—you know why he did not attempt to get you…don't be so humble about it.

-amethyst, this is not helping—garnet said with obvious irritation.

-but is true…I am a defective piece of garbage—amethyst blurted up—why do you think he tried to take over me…I am the weakest one and everyone knows it—

-you are not…-but garnet could not calm her that she walked around them.

-just say it garnet…he did even attempt to get you, you are safe, pearl was not on her aim so he just played with her…-she then turned towards pearl—I saw it pearl…he show it to me—

-what did he show you?—asked pearl with tears on her eyes but looking harsh at amethyst.

-you party of roses—she said dry.

-do you have any idea what he did?—asked pearl now out of her trance and furious—do you think it was funny?—asked pearl now in front of amethyst.

-at least you fought…he was playing with me—she said walking silently to the door and leaving the house.

-Damn…-said SC after the fight—so we got no new information from this?—

-I think amethyst is right—Pearl said walking serious towards them—he fears garnet or at least he is not foolish enough to try to fight her—

-but nothing of help?—asked Vidalia.

-maybe…this people have answers—garnet said as she pulled out the names…Walsh and Johnson—but…do you think that you could keep yourself from sleeping a little?—asked garnet.

-I think so, is not the first time that I had done it—Said SC.

-My record is 4 days—said Buck adjusting his glasses.

-why 4 days?—asked Sadie

-Concerts—he simple said.

-I have done something similar—said Jenny

-I think with coffee and pills I could push also similar time—Sadie said

-Pearl and I will go to find this people…Sadie, could you stay here with Connie and Steven?—Garnet said looking at her.

-sure…yeah I can be here—she said.

-Also…how did you do it?—asked garnet.

-did what?—Sadie said a little harsher than she intended.

-in your story you said that you hurt him…how did you did it?—she said looking at her.

-I just realized that that was my dream…I believed that I was going to hurt him and that worked—she said not understanding why it was hard to get it.

-I see…thank you—Garnet then walked the rest to the door, the last one being buck who stopped and looking at garnet asked

-you noticed too?—

-what do you mean?—she said looking at him.

-At first I thought it was amethyst but…-he then stopped and looking at her he added—I won't tell, but he must not know, he…-

-will blame himself—she sighs—like he always does.

-this make him the only safe one…he needs him—buck said as he turned and walked away

-oh Steven…why is always you?-garnet wondered as she stared into the sky.


	10. It wasn't your fault Steven

-are you sure that this is the house?—said pearl as they stood outside the little country house in the Middle West (was Montana?-)—it doesn't look like the house that young girl in the photo would have…

-it's the house that Connie found using her name and the name of the town from where she came…then again—answer Garnet as she walked to the door and knocked...

They could hear the noise of some steps being made inside as the door sounded open and there it was a middle aged woman. Her blond hair had begun to grey but it was still its strawberry blond color in totality. She was about pearls height and had a long thin nose.

-good afternoon…wow, are you glam rock singers?—asked the woman a little amused smiling at them.

\- No, we are the crystal gems, Garnet and Pearl…are you Lisa Webber?—asked pearl trying to be the most diplomatic possible.

-is now Lisa Walsh—she said showing her hand where a ring sat—then again…I haven't called that name in years…

-Is your…-what was the word?—Husband? Jesse Walsh?—asked again pearl…so far so good.

-yes, he is inside…you were searching for us?—asked her beginning to subtly move inside.

-We need information about Frederick Kru…-but garnet never got to finish the word…

*BAM!*

-they know—Pearl said as a matter of fact—mrs walsh…we need your help—pearl said as she knocked the door again…this time a man answered the call but the door stood close.

-go away—said a tenor voice—we don't want anything to do with it.

-Please we need your help—Pearl said, and garnet found the tone…pleading…what was that rose party?—I need your help, Steven needs your help—she finished.

Garnet could hear the sound of a man and a woman talking, the door proved a good barrier to mumble the sounds of their conversation but eventually she could make the words, "please", "only hope" and "we won't be involve"…after a while the door opened and they entered the house. There was a middle age man. Unlike Greg was, Mr. Walsh was slender and what in her youth probably was blonde hair was now mostly grey…it looked like he got grey a long time ago. He politely asked them to enter and once they had sat in a couch in a nice living room Walsh sat along with his wife in a twin couch…only a table separated the two. Walsh looked like a very troubled and shy…his wife rubbed his shoulder in support as Pearl and Garnet looked in discomfort…what had Freddy done to them to make Mr. Walsh so afraid?

-what do you want to know?—finally said him swallowing a little and looking at them apprehensive.

-how do we kill him?—asked pearl fast and without a second thought.

-you can't—he answered—he can't be killed…maybe stopped or temporally defeated but—he then inclined himself to the front his fingers moving nervous—you can't kill him.

-He is alive so he can be killed—said pearl again…Garnet was now concerned by her friend…why she was so vicious, not even the war had made her that brutal with her enemies.

-He is not alive—said Lisa—he is a dream demon…a undead—she then moved her hand a trying to find the words—he feeds of fear…the more you fear him the easier is for him to hurt you—she finished.

-fear makes everything real—said both in affirmative form Garnet but at the same time like a question—so we could just stop fearing him and it would be over—there was some hope.

-yes…and no—said Lisa passing a hand thru her hair—he digs deep in your mind to find what is what you most fear…once he finds a weak spot…he will use it, he will never stop trying to push your buttons—she was going to keep talking but her husband intervene.

-he can be contained—he said to them—no matter how powerful he is…he can't leave springwood, he is tied to that place, just get away for that town like we did and you will be fine—he said to them.

-could…could he use someone? As a means to escape springwood?—Asked this time Garnet who was beginning to get anxious with this…this being was to out of their comfort zone and she needed to talk to pearl about what happened in the dream…what did Krueger did to her friend?

-oh god…is he possessing your friend?—asked Walsh going pale—did…he kill someone—continued growing distressed.

-I…I don't…-

-we are not sure about possessing…someone is exactly—said garnet looking at pearl.

-He is taking over his body, implanting his soul inside him and forcing him…-Jesse began but stopped...This was taking his toll on him.

-what did he do to you?—asked garnet.

The next hour she heard the story of Jesse Walsh, how his father moved in the cheap house because it had been the scene of a gruesome crime, how every night he will be tormented by Freddy and how he grow more powerful with each kill and finally he crossed into the real world…this was deeply disturbing to both pearl and Garnet. Pearl looked like her whole world was falling apart…souls, demons…not only existed but it mean a lot of her conceptions of life and death were f not wrong horrible out of course. Garnet was horrified by the whole implications of this for Steven. Was he being possessed? Or was simple a host for the filthy soul of Freddy Krueger. At the end they had not a clear answer of how to keep Freddy away, but they knew that at the very least he could be contained somehow.

At the end Walsh and Webber bid them farewell…they told them that they could not get involved in with Freddy again…the memories, not to mention the two kids that were out in college needed them and as they walked garnet asked pearl directly.

-what Freddy did to you?—

-is…-pearl stopped and with a hand over her mouth she silently cried—is not important.

-It is…they said that he will find whatever one truly fears…what disturbs them…what did he show you?—garnet came close to her and put her hands on her shoulders.

-Garnet…do you think that…maybe I wasn't that important to rose?—she said as he turned her head from garnet sight.

-what do you mean?—

-In my dream…he appeared or made appear, Rose, and she said…she told me—she began.

-Pearl whatever that vision told you was a lie…rose loved you as much as she loved me or amethyst—she began.

-but not nearly as much as she loved Greg—pearl said getting out of her grasp and walking towards the portal.

Internally Garnet understood that point that Walsh made…he will find what hurts you the most, and obviously had found what hurt amethyst and pearl the most.

As Garnet stood in front of the door she wondered how she should ask for the information. The small house in the outside of New Hampshire offered her a new problem: how to talk about Freddy if they reacted in the same way? Breathing for comfort but not for genuine necessity, she knocked the door. She heard some steps and in the door there was an old man…must have been early 70s, his once black hair was now complete gray…but he looked friendly enough.

-good afternoon…do you need something young lady?—asked with truly sincerity…at which point garnet doubted what to say…fortunately for her, pearl save her.

-yes…we are searching for Alice Johnson—pearl said trying to return the smile.

-she is at work but she will be back in…half to an hour…would you like to wait inside?—asked signaling them that they could enter the house.

The house was a two floor place. Stairs close to the front door and what it looked like a small living room where there was a big couch which was occupied by pearl and Garnet. Turning to look at their surroundings they saw some photographs. Curios Pearl walked towards them. In the photos she saw a small girl with a blonde reddish hair which as she grown up became blonder. There was a photo of a couple of kids in blue garb, a lanky boy three girls, one of them dark skinned like the pizza twins. A blond athletic looking young man was I the photo holding the girl that must have been Alice; there were other photos of them together. Then there were photos of a baby, black haired baby. Photos of the kid as he grown up…the most recent showed a young adult with a still blonde slender woman as they both smiled. The photos make her remember about Steven and how he must be in that instant. Pearl then walked back to the couch and sat down, her chin supported by her hands and her elbows in her knees. If Steven had fallen that day when they were in the floating mountains…would she have let him fall?

Garnet for her part took a photo that was in the table…it was a photo of a young couple…giving a passing look at pearl she returned her sight at the photo…the woman of _the Hathaway house_ was staring back at her: " _Yes is the boy_ ". She heard it and while she did not throw the picture she let it fall as soon as she finished her words…turning fast to see pearl who simply looked at garnet like she was doing something deeply weird.

-what happened?—asked pearl confused.

Lifting the photo, garnet saw that it was again the image of the couple…deciding to not lie, she answer honestly.

-I saw Amanda…I saw her here—pointed at the picture.

-…do you think she followed us?—asked pearl examining the image.

-I am more concern if she is our side—

As pearl was about to answer to her friend they heard the door open to them. There in the front was a middle aged woman in her early 50s. She was still slender and her hair was still blonde but with a few strands having become white which was confused with the blonde hairs. She looked at them amused and said.

-are you glam singers?—as she leave her backpack and some of her supplies.

-no…why they keep asking that?—said pearl the last part mumbling.

-We are the crystal gems. Pearl and Garnet- Garnet told pointing first at pearl and then to herself. Alice just giggled a little more.

-not helping your case—she said sitting in the sofa in front of them—do you want something to drink…my dad said that you have been here for a while.

-we don't…we came here because you know something—Garnet said dry—you used to live in springwood?—

-yeah…why?—asked the woman whose smile had just disappeared and in her place was a expression of calculation iciness.

-we have problem with Krueger—Pearl said…this only make Alice face become harsher but she keep quiet—and we thought that maybe you know one way to get rid of him.

-You stay away from springwood…and never comeback…that is your solution—she said looking at them—he is confined to that dammed town…just stay away from that place.

-I think...he found a way out—Garnet said—and is because of us…-

-what did you do?—asked a now terrified Alice—what did you do?

-what do you mean garnet?—asked now pearl also confused.

-remember the vision that I told? I think…he got out of springwood using Steven—

-who is Steven?—asked our host now worried.

Pearl using her gem projected an image of Steven playing with Connie.

-Steven is him, he is the son of Rose Quartz and…are you sure Garnet?—

-last night confirmed it…as soon as Steven waked up the possession of amethyst stopped—Garnet said

-I think I know what he is trying to do—Alice said as she stood and began to walk in front of them—when he began he was confined at the kids who where the daughters and sons of the people who killed him, that being…the elm street kids—

-if he was confined to those kids how he ended up killing all of the kids of springwood?—asked a very confused pearl.

-he found a loophole…some kids had the ability that make them different in the dream world…like my brother and my friend, Kristie. Kristie had the ability to summon people into her dreams…and Freddy not only feeds on fear…-she stopped turning to look at them.

-what other thing he…-began garnet but she heard a voice in her head: " _Souls"—_ is the souls of his victims?—

-yes, he takes their souls and uses them as fuel…the more he has the more powerful he is…if what you said of springwood then you offer to him no challenge there…that would mean—she began to thought—can Steven hop or summon people like Kristie?

-Yes—Garnet confirmed.

-Then I know what he is trying to do…he hoped in Steven mind, used him as some kind of door to whatever location and is now beginning to build his power again—she then asked—what is the most that he had influenced the real world?—

-he nearly tacked over amethyst—garnet said

-and made the plant and the pizza incident—pearl corroborated.

-what pizza incident?—

After they explained what they suspected was Freddy's doing Alice took a moment to sit down.

-Steven will be safe…that's it, if Freddy keeps needing him…he tried to do the same thing with my son—she said walking to the group of photos and taking one with a black hared kid-but by your words, he had surely kill a lot of people to be able to muster that kind of power—she began to wonder.

-I think…Greg was part of them—Pearl began to say.

-as gunga, onion, Connie classmate—continued Garnet.

-those aren't enough for the power that he has now…how big is beach city…is there a school close to it?—she said sitting back.

-Connie's school…oh dear—Pearl said falling in realization…how many kids had he…

-Connie said that she is sure that after her class on Friday everybody knew of Freddy now—said Garnet catching on.

-how many kids had been reported as death of disappeared?—asked fast Alice—how many goddamn it?

-we don't know, we…we don't talk to a lot of people in town—Said pearl distressed.

-Did you live in an island, how did you not know this?—continued Alice frustrated.

-How do we banish him?—asked garnet know with urgency,

-well, if you grab him while you are in the mist of waking up…you will pull him out of the dream realm and he will be mortal…that's it as soon he dies he will come back in the dream world—Alice began to formulate—you could…no—she said.

-what? What can be done?—asked pearl—said it, whatever help us save our Steven.

-that is why I did not say it—she answered sadly—you could kill the portal—

-NO, Steven…no, there must be other way—but inside of her, garnet could not find other solution as she heard pearl pleads…but still there must be other way.

-I only have stopped him for a couple of times, he always comes back…he always finds a way to come back—Alice said defeated, passing a hand for her face she then said—if you find a way call me, I will help on everything that you need, I have a son…and I know what's like to have that bastard try to use your kid as a paw—she said writing her number in a phone and giving it to garnet—you have a friend here.

As garnet and pearl appeared in the house they walked towards the kitchen…Steven was with Connie and Sadie up in his bedroom watching some movies.

-Pearl, Garnet, did you have luck?—asked his smiling face…this was not going to be easy.

-Steven…are you tired?—asked garnet…it was risky but it had to be done.

-a little, we past the whole night without sleep—he said waning a little.

-Steven…you and me will go to the dream world…I have a plan—

-What is your plan Garnet?—asked pearl…unknown to them amethyst was in the beam listening as an owl.

-Steven and I will go to the dream realm and we will lure Freddy to us, when we had him you wake us up—Garnet said—pearl I need you to have your sword out…you know what you need to do—Garnet said with finality in her voice.

-I will go with Steven…if I fused with him we could defeat him—Connie said, before garnet could answered Sadie added.

-I will go, I hurt him the last time, maybe I could help you this time—she said in a tone that made clear that she will not accept no for answer.

-ok…Connie, Steven, fuse—she said as looked how Sadie put a pillow in the ground and prepared herself to sleep—you are tired, pearl, as soon as you see them fall asleep give me the signal so I could follow them.

Stevonnie closed their eyes and Sadie as well…

Stevonnie found herself walking in a foundry, looking the boilers and the kilometers of pipes in the perpetual red light that illuminated the whole place, they fell dread, the place was completely silent, they could only heard the sound of the few drops of water that fell from some pipes, and the steam that with pressure came out of the tubes, finally they came across a leader. Stopping so Steven could fell if Sadie was in the dream realm they quickly found her…summoning her they found her in front of them in her Sadie Killer Appearance.

-have you see him?—asked Sadie holding her spear close to her uneasy—have you heard him?—asked Sadie as she survey every place.

-No…everything here is silent…do you think he was waiting for us?—answered back Stevonnie holding her shield and sword…this was weird…then them felt Garnet and she summoned her.

-he is here—Garnet said without being ask.

-why is he not attacking us?—asked Sadie looking at garnet—and how do you know he is here?—

-someone told me—Garnet said looking to one side…there she could swear she saw white cloth in the corner of her eye.

Then they heard a laugh…it was not loud like the other times that Freddy had laugh, it was quiet and raspy. They heard steps and intervals of four taps in the pipes follow by a strong screech. He was getting closer…and then nothing. Then it was silent again. Without a word Garnet looked at Sadie and Stevonnie and signaled them to follow her. As they walked thru a corridor stevonnie could not stop when he looked the walls…there was something write there…"Gotcha". With a blast the ground opened while he heard a laught. He found himself sliding in a big water tube…it looked endless until them crashed with a crystal. Coughing and spiting water they stood up and looked at their surroundings. It was some kind of old time dinner. The place looked stuck in the 50s or at least was retro. But it looked like it has seen better days…the window were broken or barren, the natural light just made the whole place look more decadent, the chair had a light cover of dirt and the other three people inside looked not rely noticing that they just crashed thru the roof. Walking to the counter they not even looked at Stevenonnie which made her suspicious of them…sitting in the counter in the last chair so she could see the rest of them she heard a voice…she almost recognized the voice. Turning fast she saw Kiki. But she looked so old, so haggard and tired.

-what would be dear?—she asked as she smiled at her. She honestly did not know what to say to her so she began to mumble but she finally—I come back when you have made up your mind—she said as she walked away…the she heard a voice vesides her.

-pretty lousy pizza but look at that girl ass—turning they saw the charred face of Freddy Krueger, without a second thought they jumped back wielding their sword. He was leisure sitting there smiling while eating a pizza…the other last 2 pieces inside the box.

-You are coming with us—

-why I would do that sweet cheeks?—said him as he took a bite of the pizza—hum…onion sauce, you should taste it…is delicious—he said smiling.

-is that…what are you?—asked him between hate and nausea.

-I am what nightmares are made of—he said was he smiled to him—and you—he said pointing at him—the fatass son of the pink bitch…-

-HEY, that wasn't nice…-they said tightening the grip of the sword—what will you get with all the people that you had kill…the country? The planet?—maybe he wanted to dominate the world like the diamonds.

-are you retarded? I want to have fun hearing you squirm in the ground…I want to be in the deepest place of your nightmares…I want to laugh at your groveling-he stood and walked to them—being death is not a problem….being forgotten now that's a bitch—he then moved his clawed hand and the whole place disappeared. There they stood in a room with fire. At their side they saw a deep pit without end for which only bright red light came out, in one side they saw a wall that suddenly opened revealing a set of stairs. Signaling with her claw to follow them…they waited for moment in guard waiting for something—I won't kill you…yet…I need your boyfriend little slut—he said pecking from the stairs grinning. Carefully they followed him to the stairs, it lead to a door which he opened. On top they saw the dark blue sky of beach city, they were overlooking the whole place from the top of the lighthouse.

-Look at it, my new… _playground—_ he said as he let a laugh to the skies…he then turned and pointed with his gloved hand at them—for years I thought that I was done…but you came…and you freed me boy—he said smiling…then they heard something. In the ground there were clearly sounds of strikes and the ground was opening, a small mount elevating bit by bit, Freddy moved her gloved hand an over the mount, he made appear a cage of sorts—looks like the guest of honor are here—he said smiling leaning in the railing.

-what do you mean that I set you free?—Steven said of stevonnie asked with dread—I did not do anything—did I?

Before Freddy could answer the earth burst…right in a cage that Freddy made appear. Without a word Freddy jumped to the cage where garnet and Sadie were fighting to get out.

-I knew that you would not disappoint—he said smiling at them…behind him the sound of Stevonnie landing made him turn a little, they looked at him fierce holding their sword…

-Let them go—said with ice in her voice.

-or what? I know everything, all here—he said putting one bladed finger in the side of her head—you had never killed someone…and neither your girl—he then heard metal bending and turned to see garnet slowly opening the bars—no cheating—said as the earth beneath Sadie and garnet Collapsed and they were forced to grab the bars to stop from falling…turning again to stevonnie…they were mid air. With a swing they landed with the blade connecting in the shoulder…and going all the way to the waist.

-Remember…believe you hurt him and you will—Screamed the voice of Sadie.

-SHUT UP BITCH—as soon as those words had finished…the bars began getting warm. Thinking fast garnet jumped to Sadie side and grabbed her. Sadie now in the back of Garnet let her do the grabbing…while Sadie could not handle the heat garnet could swim in lava. Freddy looked at stevonnie who looked in shock at what they had done…this where kids…not killers. Grabbing the sword he violently pushed it out of his body healing himself immediately. Walking towards stevonni who was in guard again he then smiled.

-I can't believe you are this stupid—he said and then turned towards garnet who was again bending the bars—did she never told you?—

-WHAT THE HELL ARE BALBERING ABOUT?—asked part frustrated…part disturbed at what Steven's part was thinking—we did nothing—said…but there was no longer security in their voice…then the ground began to shake…from the earth pipes burst, fire from the cracked pieces of earth shout and the laugh of Krueger could be heard in the night. There in the center of the distorted boiler room was Freddy he then violently ripped open his sweater…showing his charred chest and the faces of people in horrible pain.

-remember the night your father died?—he said walking towards stevonnie…they could see the face of Eric moaning in agony—that wasn't a heart attack…I kill him to get _inside you—_ he said smiling—wanna talk to.. _daddy?—_ he then extended his left hand…in her palm appeared the face of a suffering Greg—"STEVEN.I AM SO SORRY"—moaned in pain the poor soul—"I TRIED TO STOP HIM…"-Stevonnie grip in their sword loosen it—that old black cunt, that ugly fuck and a lot more that your little slut knows—he finished. Stevonnie began to glow and with a thud there was Steven in one side, knees and hands in the ground…Connie recovered and raised…just to see that Steven was not up yet.

-you are the door boy…as you were wrong…you did something—he said walking towards him…connie then put herself in front of him and steven.

-STAY BACK—Connie said while she could heard Steven sobbing—Steven get up we can—but the minute that she stopped to look at Steven Freddy had run towards her and grabbed her by the throat.

-how cute…why won't you go and dance so it rains would yah?—he said preparing himself to stab her when a spear came out of his chest, with a violent movement he throw Connie to one small island in the middle of the fire—WHO!?—he then turned and saw Sadie getting out of the cell…while small for Garnet it was the right size for her.

-CONNIE, ARE YOU FINE?—asked Sadie appearing other spear.

-yeah—she then looked at horror how Freddy had Steven by his neck.

-to late Blondie—he said caressing his hair—hehe…stev here and I have special work to do…isn't right you little shit?—asked laughing.

-Steven don't listen to him…he is lying—Sadie said…then Steven raised his head…his eyes looked to nowhere; he looked as broken as the day when he returned.

-Do I? Why don't you ask to purple bitch?—he then turned Steven head towards garnet who was getting out of the cell.

-Is it true Garnet? He came here inside my mind?—asked an utterly broken Steven

-Steven…it wasn't your fault—

-WHAT!?—Said Sadie and Connie…who then looked at Steven who was speechless…

-you see…you fucked every single one of them…because you were born—he said—HAHAHA…you see, every single one of them is death because of you—

-STEVEN, DON'T LISENT TO HIM IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT—Garnet said jumping towards Krueger only to see him disappear.

-said goodbye Steven—said the voice of Krueger behind the group as they turned…Steven was limp inside a cage, curled he lifted his head…his eyes were red for sobbing, he looked not at them, he looked thru them. With a final laugh Freddy disappeared.

-Steven…STEVEN—screamed Connie as she disappeared.

-what where is she?—asked Sadie as she began to say as she disappeared.

Garnet stood there knowing that they simply had waked up…then she heard a voice and turned.

-He will not kill him…he needs your kid—turning she saw Amanda Krueger…but she was younger, she could be barely older than the pizza twins.

-for what?—

-You know why he needs him…but you will not kill him…only your kid can do it—she said turning to walk away.

-wait…can't we help him?—

-Of course…as I will do everything that I can to help you-.

As soon as Garnet waked up she saw a distressed pearl that shake Steven trying to wake him. Sadie was along with Connie was freaking out.

-he is not death—Garnet said walking and kneeling in front of pearl taking his glasses off.

-He is not?—

-but he won't wake up—Said Connie.

-Freddy has him…but he won't kill him…he needs him—Garnet said…then she felt a strike in her face.

-what do you mean?—Said amethyst who looked livid—WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE WONT KILL HIM?—she exploded.

-the day Greg died…it was because Freddy did it, to weaken Steven mind and hitchhike it…he has been inside his mind all this time, using his ability to summon people in his dreams…as long as he can use Steven…he won't kill him—said garnet rubbing her face—I did not know about this until yesterday—

-But you suspect something!—said Amethyst worked up—now what?

-Only Steven can vanquish him—Garnet said standing up again-.

-Why?—asked Sadie…was as confused and distressed as all of them.

-Because Steven is the portal—she finished—but…that does not mean that we can't help him…I will try.

-as I will—Connie said standing tall.

-and me—Said Sadie putting a hand on Connie shoulder.

-He will not hurt my baby—Pearl said with Steven in her arms.

-like I would do it alone—finally smiled amethyst.

Inside Garnet sighed…interstellar menaces at last had an ethos…for first time; they were facing a deranged psychopath…a supernatural one at that.


	11. Monday day massacre

**A/N: I am back. long time working in this one, mostly because alot happen in this piece, hopefuly i will have other new for the next week. As always, leave comments and critiques. Reviews helps the work improve.**

He could heard only the hot air coming out of the pipes…the dripping of some water and his own breathing as he lay in the corner of the cell where he was. He had stoped sobbing a long time ago; after all…it seems to please his captor, the sounds of despair that he produced. Still, the tears keep on flowing from her eyes, for he knows that everything that this beast, this demon…this monster will or has done to his friends, his family….his loved ones, is his fault. How he didn't see it before, how he ignore the signals that maybe it was connected to him somehow how he was such a fool to not do something about it. But now is too late, he is prisoner, and he….he stops for a moment and he hears it.

A sound that he sometimes heard, that foretells when he is coming to gloat and have some fun at his expense. Small taps…always in four sounds close together, followed very close with the sound of metal scratching against metal. This time, he hears it very slowly. And as he hugs himself tighter, he wishes for everything to be just a bad dream, just a awful dream, that when he wakes up he see pearl who will make him breakfast, to se garnet who will look at him full with love and to hang out with Connie and Amethyst. He hugs himself in the corner of the cell and waits…time passes and nothing. He waits and waits for him to appear, but the time passes and he slowly raises his head and opens his eyes, now read from so much crying. He sees the long corridor of the normally dark place, only illuminated with this red light. In the corridor he can see the vapors of the pipes, some drops of water far into the tunnel. He then begins looking to his left where there is a hole where fire is coming out, and where he has seen him appear once. Turning to the right he just sees thousands and thousands of pictures, that is new…of kids like him, of girls like Connie…of teens, like jenny, like Sadie…

"YOU LIKE IT FATASS!?" said a voice from behind him he quickly scrambled to get as far of the corner where he was sited. Turning he saw him crouching…laughing at him, "what's the matter Steven? Don't you like your new home? HAHAHA" he said as he grabbed the bars of the cell with both hand and began to move it violently. Steven shield himself in the only way he could: he closed his eyes, sunk his head deep into his knees and wished to go away…then he feel a hand touching his hair. Quickly turning just to see Freddy grinning grotesque face he scrambles just to realize that no matter where he decided to go, he will still have Freddy there. Finally he curled in the center of the cell, quietly crying…

"OH KNOCK IT OFF BITCH!" Freddy screamed as he grabbed the cell from one side and tilted complete so Steven slammed square in one side, "today is special day…and you will have company boy, so much company" he said smiling with his sighted teeth's, his hat brim touching the cell bars.

"Company? WHAT COMPANY?" Steven asked in a confused mixture of fear, anguish and hate.

"I won't want to ruin the surprise Stevie…but this day, I will have some fun with Connie's classmates" he said then turning he walked towards the darkness of the tunnel. Steven tried to piece together what he was implying with what he said…he was going to have fun with Connie classmates? Oh no.

* * *

Connie sat in a lone chair in the second floor of the beach house, where Steven laid just a few meters of her in his bed, unmoving and non responsive. He had been that way since their last encounter with the bastard. Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran, her mother was looking at the poor boy in the bed from which he had remained since she saw him yesterday. She did not get too much out of the boy's mothers or caretakers, just that there was an emergency and they needed her in the house quickly. After she had arrived the last night, Pearl had been complete broken with the what had occur to her kid, so much that she was curled close to the bed, like a guardian dog just waiting for her owner to come back, she knew for a fact that she was not sleeping, because as soon as she asked or touched her, she just raised her head and looked at the Dr with a sad distant stare. Amethyst for her part took solace in eating as many things that she could, and turning to see down stairs, she could see her sitting in a couch, looking up while she munched of a back of chips. Garnet for her part was alone in her room. Prinyanka thought that she was the calmest and collected. In fact, just as she was turning to face, Connie, she saw garnet coming out of the door where the gem temple connected with the house. She looked concentrated and resolved. Connie also saw it and as she was getting ready to go towards her, her mother had to say the bad news to her daughter.

"Connie, before you go…we leave in 15 minutes",she said knowing that her daughter will not like that.

"WHAT!? But Steven is still gone"she said as a manner of speaking, her mother realized as such, but still.

"Connie, there is nothing I could do, this looks like a coma, but with no other information of exactly what happen to your friend, or why you can't tell me anything, I can't do much",she said packing her medical instruments in her medical bag "today is Monday and you have to go to school in 45 minutes, I am so sorry dear" she said truly sad for her daughter.

-Can we comeback when I had finished school? I mean—she began but her mother knew what she was suggesting, sighing because this was too complicated for her, she then turned to Garnet who was now going up the stairs and before either or the two could speak, they heard her voice talk to both of them in a comforting manner.

-Connie can stay here every afternoon, I have Greg's van and we can get her to school if it's necessary, she just needs to tell me or Pearl where her school is so we can get her there—She finished looking at them with calm.

-Are you sure that we won't be a bother to you?—Asked Priyanka with concern, she had never been this long outside of home and quite frankly, all the thing that had happen had made her very upset.

"I can't ever call Connie a bother; she had been there when Steven needed help and now, after all that has happen, you are still here by her side" she finished smiling at her. Connie just walked towards her and hugged Garnet. For her Part Priyanka just stood there watching the exchange. What the giant woman (that dwarfs her) said sealed it.

"I will take you to school today, but after it finishes we will come back to home so you will make your baggage for this week" she said now with a smile of her own. As Connie celebrated that fact, Garnet just turned to look at Steven and close her fist while Connie and her mother just talked of the preparative's that they will need to do.

After they leave the house with a last goodbye from Amethyst and Pearl, Garnet went to the home phone and getting the number in question she began to mark it. After the second sound a feminine voice answered it.

-Hello! Johnson residence—she said absent minded, she could heard some sounds but probably was homework.

-Alice, this is Garnet—she simply said to the now mature woman, and the only one that was willing to help and had experience with the monster that had entered in their lives. The sound stopped and she only heard silence for a couple of minutes, but not hearing the tone signaled her that Alice didn't hang her out. Finally she answered…

-So...Did you kill the son of a bitch?—she asked with her tone of calm cheerfulness gone, now the tone was ice cold and calculating. Garnet understood that the news that she had won't be meet with any good mood.

"No" the answer as she expected was meet with an exasperated sound but before she could answered back she said "He has Steven" with that she was meet with other long silence and then she said not with coldness but understanding.

"I will help you, that is what my brother, my friends or Dan would have wanted" she said and then she asked "where do you live so I can go there and see the situation as it is" she said as she heard sounds of her moving.

"It won't be necessary for you write my direction, just wait for us today, we will bring you to our home right away" Garnet told her and with some final words she finished the call and she walked up to the stairs where Pearl was now embracing Steven. Thinking that it will be not good idea to separate her from her 'baby' she then just returned where she came from. Leaving a note in the kitchen she then turned to amethyst that was staring into nothing and told her.

"Amethyst, I need you to come with me, I know of someone that can help us get rid of Freddy" she said to a Amethyst that returned to life and sitting back up from where she was in the couch simple asked from her.

"WHOA! And how can be? And more important, why did you not bring her here before?" she said bitter.

"Because I was arrogant enough to think that this problem was still within my grasp, that human matters were simple, but…now I will correct that error" she said as she walked towards the portal platform, Amethyst close behind and as the two stood there she asked one last question to her friend.

"And who is this person? What's her name?" she said looking up to the lady that towered over her.

"She Is Alice Johnson, and she will help us kill Freddy, she had done it before" she Finished.

* * *

Connie sighed as she sat in the classroom and the turned to see Eric empty chair desk. She was kind of surprised that everything turned back to normal or at least that the school authorities played everything as a unfortunate incident and all was now workings as if nothing abnormal had happen. Looking to the front she saw again the same class that was left incomplete last time as the teacher draw some graphics to explain better the physics of the book. Fortunately for her and the class the bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to lunch time. Deciding to take advantage that this day there was going to be cake, she packed her things in her backpack and made her way to the cafeteria. As she walked by the corridor she began to hear things. At first she attributed them to misheard words or maybe things that she was just imagining, but then she began to pick up more and more: 'Did you heard about Eric?', 'yeah I heard that he fell asleep and then…he was dead', 'who do you think that Freddy is?', 'I don't know man, maybe someone he knew?', 'I have heard that other boy in beach city died like him'. Suddenly Connie realized that a lot of the kids and teens were talking about either Freddy or people recently dead. She felt unnerved at that, finally she was at the doors of the cafeteria and getting in line she walked slowly to pick up her tray. She then began to look at the 200 or so kids in the cafeteria along with various teachers in a table far away, Mr. Flores was with them as she advanced and then she saw something odd. There in one corner was Allen, one of her classmates from chemistry. He was not talking as he usually did with the chess club, but he was leaning in the wall looking at every kid and teen in the room. While this was unusual this did not get a second thought out of her as she made her way and was getting ready to pick up the cake when the cooker told her something.

"Sorry sweetie, you can't get cake without taking the sup first", the old woman told her putting the soup in her tray along with the big piece of chocolate cake. Connie didn't even have time to protest when she got pushed by a boy behind her to keep moving. Resigning herself to the soup she searched for a table were someone could or would want to eat the soup and not get it go to waste. As she thought about it she hears the sound of someone besides her. Turning there she saw Allen who smiled at her and he then leaned to the front, elbow in the table looking at her.

"Aren't you gone eat your soup like everyone else?", he said but there was something else in his inflexion, it was odd, it sounded a little raspy and not at all like his accent that was more northeast.

"I already eat something in my way here, honestly I just wanted to eat the cake" she said leaving the soup to the side and begging to eat the cake. Eric expression did not change; in fact he looked satisfied with her choice.

"Great, I hope you love the cake, I helped with it, and it has something special" he said giggling a little. As she took her third bite she began to get a little familiar flavor, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, she was more interested in his classmate weird behavior. Turning to see him she was how he began to whistle a tune, at first she was baffled, then she as he turned to look straight towards her she realized…

"Oh god" she said realizing that her classmate was him! Quickly she got out of the table and looking at him she said "this ends here bastard" as she tried to pick up her backpack and open it but she soon realized that something was wrong…her fingers were to clumsy.

"sorry bitch" Freddy's voice from the body of Allan said as he stood up and walked towards Connie who was trying to get away from him "is nap time for you and for all this fuckers" he said as his right hand rested in his left shoulder while he turned to see the rest of the people in the cafeteria. Connie took it as a signal and turned to see. At least more than half the kids present were looking sleepy or were leaning in the table. One teacher stood up just to wobble his way towards a table and rub his eyes trying to stay awake. The other teachers were also standing and trying to keep up but some of them were beginning to slide to the floor. The people that were not sleeping or in the process, were freaking out. Connie herself was now feeling more and more confused. Finally she opened her backpack and searched for her cell phone. She marked but she could not talk as she fell to the ground.

Walking slowly towards the phone he heard the voice of Pearl and he smiled. Carefully he closed the phone and stood up to look upon the cafeteria where now at least ¾ sleep laughing the figure of Allen collapse in the ground, his eyes unfocused.

* * *

Mr. Flores was confused. He remembered clearly that he was with his colleagues eating soup and cake as dessert and suddenly he began to feel tired and barely able to stay awake. And then he saw the dean trying to stand up just to lean in a supporting pillar and slide to the ground…after that she did not remember more. Standing up he walked towards the door of the classroom and open, just to see a giant junkyard. Confused by this he then turned to see that the door of the classroom had banished and that there was just alone in this place. Walking alone in the place he thought that probably there was an explication of this…maybe this was just a dream. Walking slowly by the corridor build of cars on top of cars he was careful to not bump himself in a lot of the sharp steel garbage that was littering the whole place.

It wasn't long before he began to wonder where he was and then he heard it. It was a little song, and he heard something that he only heard in recess sometimes, the sound of a rope being used to play. Following the sound at first of the voices, he suspected that he was getting closer because he now could hear the shoes hitting the ground and as soon as he turned the corner, he saw a group of little blonde girls singing while they jumped rope. As he got closer he realized that the girls were jumping very close to a hole in the ground. Walking close he saw that it was very deep and he then looking at the girls with concern in his voice he told them.

"Eh, girls, could you please play in other place, there is a hole and you could fall", he said but the girls just keep jumping as he spoke. It was then that he heard finally the song '1,2, Freddy is coming for you', his blood feel like ice when he remembered that those were the lyrics that poor Eric said before his death. Walking back he heard a guttural laugh behind him, turning he saw only the cars. Thinking quickly of the girls he turned but they were no longer there. He was no beginning to get confused by all of this when he heard something move. Looking to all sides he finally looked inside the hole and he saw something new, there was a human skeleton. It looked burned and old. Then he nearly screamed. Lose bones began connecting one with each other; juices began covering the bones that began growing muscles, tendon and flesh…but not healthy flesh. The skin looked burned and charred. He without knowing began walking back just to trip with a old rusty fender. As he quickly sat he saw in front of him a thin broad shoulder man. Green and red striped sweater, brown fedora hat and old black pants; but he never would forget his charred face, and then he raised his right hand, sowing horrible knives in a gauntlet of some kind.

"HEHEHE, schools out fucker" he said looming over him and taking him by his shirt and slamming him against a car. He then passed one his knifes on his face.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the Mr. Flores asked fighting to get out of his grip but it was not use.

"Who I am? Oh, did you forget so soon of me? And I leaved a nice gift for all of you" he said as with a violent movement he throw him with his left hand toward a windshield of a card, the impact breaking the glass and leaving the teacher groaning in pain, "Maybe Eric will refresh your memory…SAY HELLO TO ERIC" he said dragging the poor teacher out of the car and then twisting his hair so he was looking a body pin to the cars as it was a flyer.

"OH GOD!" he said as he recognized the mangled body of his alum, but he was not expecting what he did next.

"Teacher…please, help me!" said the strangled voice of Eric turning his head that had and obvious broken neck.

"oh look, Eric remember you, let's go and say hello" Freddy said getting him to get painful close to the body, every cut, every blood stain, even signals of decomposition, he could see it all. He was so horrified that he was crying. So distraught and terrified was that he did not see how the man/monster pulled his right hand back…

"ARRRRRGHHH"he screamed just to feel a slimy hand in his face.

"sssssshs, hehe, one more" he said smiling as a the body suddenly went limp and a white light from Mr. Flores went inside Freddy.

* * *

Mary was scared as she turned suddenly as she heard a scream. Hugging herself the girl walked alone in the solitary hospital. Every room that she saw was empty. But sometimes, she could hear the wind whistle a little, as it passed by the windows. Suddenly she saw something in a room. There she could see a boy staring outside by a window without moving. He looked around her age and had red hair like her. She had to ask what was going on.

"Hello!?" the boy did not moved and neither give an answer, she decided to keep walking towards him "where are we? I want to go home" she said sniffing and shedding a small tear. That last phrase got finally a reaction.

"Home? This is my…and your home now" he said as he turned. Mary was paralyzed as she saw the eyeless redhead in front of him. Gone were his eyeballs, and where they should be, there were just scratch marks going deep, he began to walk in her direction. Without more she began to run out of the room and in direction to where she came, so scared she was that she never saw a man in dark trench coat that she crashed into. Hugging him she heard him talk in a raspy guttural voice.

"What happened dear?" she heard as a hand passed over her head and by her hair.

"I don't know where I am and this place is horrible, back there was this by without eyes…I just want to go home with my daddy" finished sobbing. The man then kneel in front of her and then she could see that he was wearing a hat that covered his face, but she saw other thing…his right had had a metal glove with claws.

"Don't worry brat…I will be your daddy here" he said raising his head so she could see his face. Outside the building only a scream could be heard follow suit by a dark laugh.

There was a group of 4 teens that was walking in an abandoned steel foundry or at last that was what they thought it was. At the front was the tallest of the group, a brunette called Elizabeth, behind her, a blond boy, James was walking close, once in a while looking behind him to see anything, stairs, other corridors. And finally there was brother and sister Kyle and Kelly, both black haired. As soon as they came in an empty corridor Kyle just asked.

"Do any of you know what just happen?" asked Kyle stopping with his sister beside him. Both Elizabeth and James stopped and looking at him in silence they began to walk close him "Because we have been follow you since we were in the cafeteria and we are still here, it had been hours" he continued.

"Do you have other idea Kyle? Because you were the one who first asked to us" James said with a little bit of bite in his voice "In fact you were the one with the so great idea to stay in the empty cafeteria".

"And now we are in this place, I think I had the better idea thank you very much" he said as he turned to see his sister "Kelly lets go out of here" not soon he and his sister had turned when they saw behind them a man walking slowly, right hand over his left shoulder, his face hided by the shadows of the corridor and his old fedora hat.

"Leaving so soon?" the man asked amused. Elizabeth feel uneasy in his presence, there was just something off about of him, not helped that the horrible state of his clothes, from his green and black sweater to his hat made him look like a hobo.

"We just…do you know where are we?" asked Kyle trying to step back and glancing back to Elizabeth who was moving slowly to get close to them. He guessed that she wanted to show him their numbers. That last thing eased him a little. They were 4 to 1.

"You are in my world" he said giving a small step, his voice was deep and had a raspy quality to it "My playground and" he said lifting his hand of his shoulder and putting his fingers in front of his face…those weren't fingers. In his right the group saw clearly four blades coming out of metal glove, they shined in what little light there was "you are now…my children" he said laughing, showing the horrible burned face. It showed muscle and tendon. He was a monster.

"FUCK YOU!" James that was now nervous but he was now trying to move to the other side of the corridor to flank him. Kyle understood what they were doing and put her sister behind him as Elizabeth put herself to his right.

"How cute, this is a little lopsided isn't it? Let me correct it" he said as laughter. Then he began to feel something weird. He began to lean more to the front, like he was going uphill. Besides him both Elizabeth and James were now leaning to the front even hi sister was now hugging him at the waist to avoid falling to the front. The whole corridor was tilting. So much was his effort to not slip that he barely heard the steps of the man now in front of him. "HEY BOY…ENJOY THE RIDE!" as he finished saying that, the man who was standing normally kicked him in the face, sending him and her sister both rolling to the other side of the corridor.

"KYLE!" screamed Elizabeth as she saw how he and his sister tumbled their way down.

"Don't worry bitch you will join them soon" he said walking towards her who was barely clinging to the wall.

"SHUT UP BASTARD!" said James who had managed to jump and grabbed him by the waist; this was only met with laughs.

"Stupid little shit" he said grabbing him by the shirt and getting him to face him. James was now looking more clearly at the charred face, at his smiling sighted teeth. He then saw how he moved his clawed hand, like he was going to slap someone. He realized what was going to happen. Closing his hand to brace himself he felt heard the blades crashing with something. But it wasn't his face. He felt himself falling as he opened his eyes to see the amused face of the man. He was hugged by Elizabeth. Turning he saw the long corridor. For what feel like hours he finally crashed in the ground. Getting, bruised and hurt he tried to stand up. He then finally understood as he saw Elizabeth groaning in the ground. The back of her white shirt revealed four deep gashes and it was practically soaked in blood.

"ELIZABETH!? Oh god! Are you alright?" he said kneeling and looking at her back, lifting her shirt to see how bad it was.

"It hurts like hell" she said as she stood up, "have you seen Kyle and…oh no" she stopped as she stared to a point where neither she nor James had seen before. Kneeling in the ground was Kelly with Kyle in her arms. Walking towards her they saw why she was like this. Kyle face was bloodied and one side looked a little caved in, his neck was hanging in a weir angle.

"Kellie…are you, what happened?" asked James unsure to what to say to the poor girl.

"He broke the fall, I was behind him and he tried to be the one who crashed first" she said between sobs.

"Kellie, we have to keep moving" said Elizabeth between grimacing as he feel the open wounds in her back.

"I won't leave him here, I WONT LEAVE MY BROTHER!" she said looking at them

"HE IS NOT HERE!" Elizabeth said losing patience and thanks to the corridor finally getting what was happening.

"What do you mean?" said James looking at her weird, did she snap? Kyle was dead and there he was.

"This is just a dream, maybe Kyle isn't even death" she said pointing at the body of his fallen friend. Then the room where they had fallen became clearer. It an old house, spider webs and boarded windows showed little more than a desolate residence.

"You know you are ¾ wrong" said the voice of the man in the corridor. Turning the three quickly they saw the same man. Elizabeth quickly put herself in front of Kellie but she felt dizzy, touching her back she felt drenched, she was bleeding too much. "This is not a dream…is my nightmare" with one hand he quickly grabbed James and pinned him to the wall. The wall then open and pipes came out bending and twisting, securing him by the neck, hands and feet, "All of this is real, this asshole is pretty death…SAY HELLO TO HIM GIRL HAHAHAHA" he said tearing the front of his sweater to show at least 12 faces screaming in agony. The charred flesh was fussed with the factions of the faces looking like mockery of their former selves.

Suddenly a flash passed as his left hand went flying and he brought the now stump to his face. Between him and Elizabeth was a girl…she recognized her as Connie. The girl was carrying a sword and pointed it towards the man who simply told a single word filled with hate.

"You"

* * *

Garnet was walking along sid Amethyst by the semi rural place to the same house that they visited before. And before she could bang the door amethyst turned to see her friend and asked a little confused.

"Are you sure that this Alice girl can help us?" she said looking at the simple two story house not impress.

"She had faced this demon in the past and has survived, not only that but has escaped of that town" she said now bagging the door to let someone inside that they were here already, "And she is also our last option".

"yesssh" Amethyst said as they both heard steps in the house. The door opened to reveal a blond (with slightly graying hair). She was dressed different from the last time that she saw her. Her hair was in a ponytail, she was wearing a white t-shirt and a spiked wrist band. Her pants were secured by a thick leather belt and she was wearing a black jacket. She was around Pearl height and to complete the outfit, she was wearing boots.

"You came fast" she only said getting out of the house and closing the door inher way out.

"It was necessary, did you advice your family?" asked Garnet as he looked at the blonde who was in front of her.

"My father knows…and Jacob is out from college, and if something happened to me, his grandfathers from his father's side were wealthy, they leaved him a strong sum in trust found, even if I do not comeback he will be fine"

"I see, but you" Garnet pushed wondering why she was so light if she came back or no.

"Look, I face this son of bitch when I was in high school, I lost my brother, my friend, saw how the whole town went to shit and got out of there when things were going to get worst…I want to see him death and if that requires my life, then is a great bargain" she finished then she added, "well, where is your car?" she asked.

"We did not come here in a car" Amethyst said walking towards her. To Alice that was odd.

"Follow us" Garnet said simply as they walked outside the town and into a secluded place inside of a cave.

"What is that?" Inquired the woman as she saw some kind of crystal platform and the tall lady and the short one stepped into the platform.

"A portal, that's how we came here, now, if you get here you will come with us were we came from" Garnet said.

Alice looked at both of them and then stepped into the platform and with a flash of light she was gone.

* * *

Pearl was so nervous, the phone of the house had ring and she did not know what it mean, she thought that she heard the sound of some kinds in the background noise, but she couldn't leave Steven alone, not this time. Suddenly she saw a bright light and the portal that was inside the home illuminate. Standing there was Garnet and Amethyst, along with them was a middle aged woman. Blond, around her height, slender, she kind of made her remember a young Vidalia (except that Vidalia's was platinum blonde). The lady just had one word out of her.

"Wow" she said walking out of the portal and sitting down, "That was like wake up but a little quicker".

"Miss Johnson, thanks you are here" Pearl began to say but was cut short by the phone. Every single one stopped.

"Where you waiting a call?" asked Alice standing and walking towards the phone with caution.

"No we weren't" said Amethyst pulling out his whip and garnet who looked at the phone with suspicion.

Slowly they walked and Pearl walked toward the phone and picked it up. Once she got it close to her ear, she feel relieved when she heard Connie's mother.

"Pearl? Garnet? Somebody there?" said a very confused Priyanka.

"We are here, we just have been so much in edge" Pearl began relived that it was nothing wrong…

"Pearl, there is something wrong in Connie's school, you have to come here quickly" she said as she hung up.

All 4 just stared each other for a little while, just letting in what was said to them and then Alice said it.

"Krueger"

* * *

There was no portal close to the school so they used Greg van. After all it was barely 15 minutes drive. Sitting in the back seat was Alice and Amethyst with Steven laying in the floor. Garnet and pearl where at the front with Garnet driving the van, once in a while Pearl turned to see her surrogated son. Was one of those times when Alice asked her point blank.

"So, you aren't Glam singers" she said half joking half amused. She then looked at the pale skinny woman, the tall one with glasses at the wheel and the short purple one in front of her. In all, it was greatly amusing to her.

"No, we are not" said Garnet in a calm voice as they arrived at the school…and in front of a number of police cars and ambulances.

"what happened here?" said Pearl as she saw how the cops were talking with each other. Then nearly making her scream Connie's mother appeared in her window suddenly.

"PEARL! Thank god you are here, there is something happening here" she said as everyone inside the van got outside and talked to Priyanka. She looked seriously distraught and very tired.

"What is the situation?" asked Garnet looking at the building…it did not look especially fortified so she did not understand why no one had entered already.

"We don't know for sure, the cops tried to enter but the doors won't open, then they tried to ram them down but the door simply did not budge, they had shot to the windows and those just broke to reshape again. But that is not the worst part." She said taking air while they took what she said with certain caution.

"What is the worst part?" asked Amethyst, behind her Alice was looking at the cops, which Garnet noticed.

"The police…the doctors and some people, are beginning to repeat things, some of them had to be remembered what they are doing here, very few I think right now quite get why they are here" she said pointing to a couple of cops who were talking.

"How many Kids are in this school?" asked Alice finally looking at the building and thinking.

"Well, I think there are 750, give or take 50" she said looking at the gems and to this woman.

"THAT SON OF BITCH" she said going back to the van and bringing up her a container.

"What? What is going on?" Priyanka asked feeling out of the loop, as the woman pulled a couple of pills.

"He I growing stronger, when I still lived in Springwood, it began like this, a kid died and the cops came to clean up the mess, then nobody did anything really, of course, there were parents suspicious but then I understood…he was beginning to be powerful enough to control them" she finished taking a couple of pills, "Take this"

"we don't need them really" said garnet opening the van and entering, laying in the back, pearl and amethyst soon follow her, Alice just looked at them and turning to the very confused doctor and mother she said.

"We are going in…but what is causing this is not here, well, not really in this plane" she tried to explain.

"Why do you not tell me what is going on?" Connie's mother asked as the woman entered the front seat of the van and reclined the seat, "and what I am supposed to do?" she asked finally angst.

"Take care of us while we came back" Alice said as they nodded out.

* * *

Connie stood there staring down Krueger as she hold her sword and waited for him. He then passed his gloved hand over the stump of his left and like it was never cut it appeared again. He then began to walk a little on his side of the room, always staring at her. He then smiled and showing her his teeth and said mockingly.

"So, did you come here for your boyfriend?" he asked passing his bladed glove to the wall cutting the wallpaper.

"Where do you have Steven?" she asked giving a step to the front as Freddy, and also looking at her surroundings. Behind Freddy was pinned in the wall a blonde boy and behind her where two girls that he knew only by sight.

"Fatass is fine…he still of use hahaha"

That laugh set off Connie. Running she jumped, her sword ready to make a vertical cut towards him. Unlike the other time, he looked calm, even amused. With a fast movement Krueger cached the sword clasping both hands together. Connie surprised by this was then suspended mid air just to be tossed to the side still holding her sword. She just had time to see the grinning face of Krueger as she slammed back first into one wall and then crashing in the floor, a few pieces of rumble fell on top of her. Groaning she staggered to her feet.

"Come on babe, is that all?" he asked making with his hands a come at me motion. She instead saw other thing.

The brunette who just a moment ago was grabbing her back had now jumped at Krueger; in one of her has was a broken shard of glass. Left arm around his neck and right the glass, she began to viciously stab him.

"LEAVE HER YOU SICK FUCK!" said Elizabeth who won't let go him. Connie took this as her chance and ran with her sword pointed towards him. Barely getting out of the way, Elizabeth let him go just to get the sword thru him. He stood there with the sword stuck on his chest. He then raised his head and just moved it side to side.

"I don't understand that worked last time" Connie said remembering how she sliced him last time.

"Before? Did you fight this thing before?" asked now barely standing Elizabeth, he no longer knew how much time she could keep going. Suddenly she collapsed into the ground, only stopping by putting her elbow.

"Are you alright?" asked Connie trying to pick her up only to feel something that she had not seen before, "blood?"

In front of them Freddy just grabbed the blade pulling it out of his body he looked at the scene in front of him.

"The dumb bitch got in my way to save this idiot, but don't worry now we can play here" he said walking towards the both of them…until something crashed against him. Throwing him into the floor, Kellie began punching him out.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER BASTARD!" she said as she stood up and with all her strength, ran pushing him against a wall…that collapsed upon impact from them. Connie was shocked by this…how was she that strong?

"WHAT THE…? ARRGHHH" screamed him the girl put a hand on his back and the other on his left hand, his clawed one to far of reach for him. Slowly pulling, both heard sickening rip sounds, "ENOUGH!" he stood up grabbing the girl bi the neck, "So you are strong here?" he said turning to see his limping left arm. The arm slowly raised and put itself back in place, he then turned to see Connie with Elizabeth leaning on her, he smiled "drop the dead weight girl!" he said mocking the barely alive brunette.

"Leave me here" said barely with a whisper Elizabeth, "get James and leave me here" she said to Connie.

Freddy looked at them and was about to say something when he stopped. Pushing violently the girl on his hands he looked up and to the ceilings. Frowning he said only a single thing to then disappear.

"Those bitches got her"

* * *

The group walked in a desolated neighborhood. The two stories houses were bolted at the doors, the grass looked like it hasn't been cut in years, covering the moon were the tall pines and elm trees. As they walked by the street very close together, Amethyst felt uneasy, she did not know where to put it or how explain it but she thought that there was something watching her. If she could not see it, it was pretty much a big no for her.

"Where are we?" asked to no one but she got an answer all the same from the blonde woman who stopped.

"This is Springwood" said to surprise of Alice Garnet at the same time that her. Amethyst the saw the place and she kind of saw the similarities…of that night that was. Pearl for her part looked at the windows of the houses.

Then in front of them they saw a dog, it looked like it was a good 20 meters from them, but it was walking to them. Amethyst was relieved to see the dog and was about to go towards it when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking up she saw Garnet who signaled her to wait a little. The dog got closer and closer. She heard Pearl gasp. The body was of a dog but the face was not. It was like someone had taken the skin of Greg's face and grafted it on the head of the dog, it looked misshaped and slimy drops of the decomposing flesh were dropping on the ground.

"What the fuck!" said Amethyst trying to keep distance of the animal? It wasn't long, as the sound of steel connected with the beast and it collapsed into the ground, its head facing up looking at them.

"Pearl, Amethyst…help me!" said the face of Greg. The initial shock and disgust turned to rage.

"Where are you? Show yourself bastard!" said Amethyst to the sky which did not respond to her…at first.

"But I am here" the voice said coming behind the group. Turning quick they saw Krueger standing a block away from then, his long shadow extended by the moonlight. Alice looked at him with deep hatred and he returned the favor with a hiss like a snake. Then something that Pearl barely understood happen. The shadow of Krueger rose from the ground and stood like a dark extension of him. Taking the group by surprise, the shadow lunged towards them. Alice did a quick side jump to roll in the ground and land one knee. Pear barely got out of range, one of the hands from the shadow-Freddy throwing her spear out of her hands and Garnet managed to jump besides Pearl. Not all got so lucky. To their horror they saw how Amethyst was trapped in one of Shadow-Freddy's hands.

"HEY LOOK! AN EGGPLANT" he said as the gem squirmed in his hands getting closer to her.

"NOW!" shouted Alice as she ran towards him, Pearl along with Garnet decided to attack from the other side.

The initial attack was meet with thin air as they found neither Amethyst nor Krueger when they crashed. They quickly got back to back circling the place to see where that was until they saw a lone figure chained in the ground, looking confused. Steven was just barely at 15 meter from them, just in the ground.

"Steven…STEVEN!" said Pearl sprinting towards the boy in the ground before either Alice or Garnet stop her.

"Pearl wait!" Said Garnet but was to late as just barely she had walked a couple of meter when her left foot stepped and sunk in the ground, trying to step with the other she was now stuck in a slimy yet sticky substance, looking up she saw that she was just a couple of steps from Steven who was crying, and to his right was the reason why her friend did not come for her aid. Smiling, kneeling using one leg was Freddy, one arm over the shoulders of the boy, a shining purple gem on his left hand and his gloved one close to his neck.

"I told you chubby…today was going to be so much fun" he said touching with the point of the index blade the boy's chin, doing a light scratch. Pearl knew that she was stuck but not her companions. Twisting a little she threw her spear towards Alice who took it and immediately Garnet bolted towards him. Freddy quickly stood up and catching Garnets gauntlets that were coming down to smash him. He smiled as she put her whole effort on it. With a final push he threw her against one of the houses. Quickly tuning to fight Alice he realized something, he wasn't the target. Alice landed the blade of the spear to one of the chains of the kid freeing one of his hands.

"Oh no, you will not ruin my diversion this time" he said grabbing the spear and stepping and pushing at the same time, he heard behind him rumble moving, turning just to see garnet coming out of the house towards the boy, "Oh gimme a break" he said extending his clawed hand towards Steven. Just before garnet came towards Steven he disappeared. Not soon he had turned when Alice punched him in the face. The punch sending staggering back, he barely stared up when he felt a kick in the gut that sent him crashing into a tree.

"hehe, thank you sir may I have another?" he said mocking toward the two free ones. Garnet was the one to take the bait. She grabbed him by the neck and began to close his hand, "Good one…now my turn" he said as he violently introduced his gloved hand inside her, "Purple bitch was worth for something…information" he said as his hand was still embedded inside her. To Alice surprise there was no blood, but still looked painful.

"AAARRGHHH" screamed garnet as she grabbed with both hands the arm and tried to pull it out of her.

"Garnet!" screamed Pearl trying desperate to get out of the substance. Alice for his part used this as an opening and aimed the spear.

"And I thought you will be…SHIT!" yelled as he let go of garnet and grabbed the spear that was logged in his groin. Garnet used the seconds that she had to back up and pulled out Pearl of the pit were she had slowly sunk to her knees. Freddy was livid…but he was not staring at them, he had his full attention put on Alice.

"So Alice, you came back to wonder land…how is Jacob?" asked him venomous, Pearl was now cautious but apprehensive. Amethyst was in his power, and they still barely fought him to a draw. How powerful was he now?

"He is fine" she said dry. Pearl looked worried that she was going to be edged to fight but she remained calm.

"He won't be, sooner or later, I will come where he lives…now thanks to this whores I have free pass, forever"

"I will kill you first…or die trying to do it" Said Pearl looking at him. He just smiled and raised his gloved hand.

"Oh, you will die...like Nancy, Kristie, Rick, Danny and dear Greg. There are a lot more but hey, who is keeping count?" he said regarding them…fog began to appear.

"come back coward!" said garnet walking along with the three into the point where he was, taking this time the precaution to not get separated from each other.

"HAHAHA, you will find a nice surprise when you wake up" his voice said coming from every place and no one at the same time. Pearl then saw her hand beginning to vanish; she barely got time raise her sight to see garnet vanish. Alice too felt herself wake up.

* * *

Alice opened her eyes and saw that night sky and for a moment feared that they were still inside Freddy's nightmare but they were inside the van…minus the purple one. She was now his prisoner. Turning to see Garnet and Pearl wake up to a very shocked Priyanka that had a brown haired girl hugging her, she looked a little like her.

"You are awake, Connie they woke up!" said Pryanka looking at them relived, the girl jumped and hugged pearl who awkwardly returned the hug, but she smiled at the young girl…then she saw that she was drenched in blood.

"Connie! What happened?" asked Pearl looking with horror at her hand that was now red.

"He drug us…The soup, the cake, he planned this" she said to them…and it sunk on Pearl, Drugged us?

"Us?" The white gem said turning to look at Garnet who had let her jaw fall with horror.

"How many…HOW MANY KIDS?" asked Alice moving to get out of the car, she also realized what happen.

"Wait, you shouldn't enter there…it won't be pleasant what you will find" finished her as Alice and the two gems passed her and entered the building.

The sight was at first of a school at night, no sound outside of the one of the police that was talking to some people that looked like teachers. Men, women were talking to the officers, to concentrate in the testimony of those to pay attention to the trio that was making their way to where was more and more people. Garnet noticed the figure of Amanda, walking towards a corridor, turning and looking eyes with her she simply said 'follow me'.

"Here, Pearl, Alice, is this way" she said walking fast as her long legs allowed. Barely keeping up with her the two walked behind her continuously asking her how she knew where to go, but she barely heard them as she walked between officers and keep the pace. She noticed that there was now something different. Hospital beds were being pulled from where Amanda was now standing. Looking up she saw still in light of the corridor 'Cafeteria'.

"Of course, the cafeteria" Said Alice realizing what the words of the girl where: soup and cake.

Entering they saw a truly horrifying and heartbreaking scene: At least a dozen of doctors were walking from one side to the other of the big room looking at kids of different ages. Some looked Steven age, others were close to the age of Sadie or Buck. All looked horrified. Pearl was speechless seen some kids staring into nothing. Some doctors were nursing cuts: some on the neck, others in the back...There was a teen that had cuts on her legs. Then there were the ones who were covered in a white sheet. Pearl was now crying. Garnet had her fist so tight that she could have broken bones. Alice knew that this was their surprise, because it hurt so much to see it.

"How many did he" began Pearl but garnet answered ice cold.

"I counted 29…if the doctors haven't taken some out" she said between clenched teeth, turning she saw Amanda kneeling over one of the covered ones, her hands clasp together and on her knees. She then raised her glare and separating her hands, pointed towards the roof. Garnet turned to see up…and she could have puked if there was some food in her stomach. In red, it was write, as if someone had dipped a hand and crudely used it as a brush: One, two, Freddy is coming for you" down of the first line was a crude drawing of Krueger smiling.

* * *

The drive at home was a quite one. Alice was sitting with one legs extended and one bend. Pearl was staring at the wall of the van, with unfocused eyes. Garnet was just driving but it was clear that she wasn't in the mood for talk. Connie's mother said that she and Connie will be on their house in one hour. As they made their way towards the house and they were surprised by Sadie, Buck, Sour Cream and Jenny sitting in the front with a fire going. They looked very somber… must knew of what happened to the school. Garnet said nothing but Pearl saluted every one and to surprise of everyone, she hugged them all. Alice saw the short blonde girl, the two tall boys (one brunette and other platinum blonde) and the black girl be as surprise as Garnet. They follow to the inside of the beach house and sitting in the floor (except Pearl who sat proper in a chair). Garnet began talking.

"We failed today, I did not see this…this massacre happening, we couldn't stop it and we lost Amethyst"

"She is not gone Garnet, only in her gem" said pear trying to give her friend some support. Alice only watched.

"So Steven" began Sadie who turned her stare towards the bed where the body of Steven laid…looking like he slept.

"He is still alive, but, he still is with him and now our friend" she said angry.

"He won't kill him, he still needs him, and he is his living door to the world" said Alice finally talking.

"Who are you" asked Jenny. She had never seen this woman before. Looked middle aged and graying.

"Alice, Alice Johnson" she said and then added, "I have meet this son of a bitch before"

"Have you killed him?" asked buck in a flat tone, but the tap on his foot showed that he was nervous.

"Twice I thought that I vanished him, but he always comes back, but…here I think we have an option"

"Really? What can we do?" asked Sadie. Everyone now looked interested.

"there are two thing that I though this morning: we could pull him out of the dreams and kill him in the real world, he just hijacked Steven, if we kill him outside of Steven mind then he will be gone to Springwood; other way is…killing Steven" she said knowing that it won't be take very well.

"that is not an option" said to his surprise Garnet, Sadie and Pearl at the same time.

"And I agree but…the first option hinges in one thing: That Freddy will be weak as a human to finish him here. I had know that if reaches the point of being able to materialize in the real world we are fucked" she finished.

Garnet silently remembered what Walsh told them. She then knew that possibly know was nearly to late. But she had to try.

"We will try tomorrow. But for today nobody leave this house." Garnet said walking towards Steven bed. Inside everyone thought that this was going to be truly hard for everyone involved.


	12. The scape

**A/N: huge dalay but alot of things keep me from finishing this. dont worry, it will be finish this october.**

*crash* the small boy tumbled after colliding with the bars of his cell for the 10th time. Rapidly recovering he began to get ready to hit them again when he heard steps. Getting in guard he began to look at every direction. He knew he was coming, he could hear it, he could, even when it hurt to admit…he could feel him. Minutes passed in the room, with the red light and flames being the only constants until suddenly, every light stopped. The room was so dark that he could not see his hand in front of his face, but he could hear. He could hear the water dripping from the pipes; the steps than were closer and closer to the room where he was. He continued with this, until he heard no more. All sound stopped and he got afraid. Not being able to see was easy to deal with when you could hear, but not been able to see or heard, was something new for the boy. Slowly, knowing that the cell was with limits, he began to walk backwards. Then he felt the bars touching his back and feeling for the first time relived to feel the cold steel against him, he allow himself a small breath…

-Oh how cute…I also gland to see you boy—said the voice of Krueger that erupted in laughter as soon Steven turned to see the horrifying charred face of his captor within inches from him, the fire had returned, bringint with it the red light that only accentuated his captor already demonic face—What? Didn't I tell you? We were going to have so much fun with Connie's friends—he finished in a sinister form. As he tapped the bars with his claws, one at the time to scratch the metal just make him feel uncomfortable, Steven could not help himself and with anger boiling he said.

-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHAT CAN YOU GET? YOU ARE A DISGUSTING MONSTER!—he finished appearing his shield and running full speed towards him. Then something unexpected happened. The bars disappeared and he found himself running full tilt against Freddy who stood there. With the few meters between him and Freddy, Steven jumped letting his whole weight collide with the mad man in front. But he found only air as he felt an arm behind his head that put him a hold. Steven twisted and turned just too heard from his captor, who slamed him against one of the walls and put him in a hold, using his ungloved hand to have a grip and poiting with his index claw.

-Shsss, don't be a dumb little shit; right now I could kill you, if it wasn't because you are my pass, my door to this new playground I would have—he then firmly grabbed him by his shirt and turning him Steven saw the red light and flames come back biger and brighter, Freddy looked different. His teeth were sharp, his ears finished in points and his nose was long and pointy. Dropping his shield he tried to escape his grip but as he got closer to his face he heard—You got no idea what could be happening to you…SO BE A GOOD GUEST FATASS!—he said throwing the boy into the cell again which closed. Steven was left alone with his thoughts. The room slowly began to darken again…

* * *

Garnet had finished talking with the group who was left in the house while she took a walk by herself for she needed some time alone to clear her mind. It was a very weird situation for her. To deal with a being that not only was not beholden by the natural laws, but that, as long as he could keep on getting his strength of the poor souls that he had slaughter, he could become something close to a god. Not only that, he was the only adversary for whom she found no common ground to understand it: Every single person that had face him and even the madman himself had said it, he did this because it was amusing to him. The sheer fact that some being could exist, that did what he did because it was funny was beyond her way of thinking. She could understand tyrants; she could understand even some fanatics, but to come face to face with someone who thrived in misery and pain, just for the sake of it, was too much.

Her walk without any clear destiny was cut short when she was in the hill that overlooked the whole small city. Looking up she saw the old and abandoned lighthouse, the same one as her vision. Walking towards it she opened the door and nearly gasped as the white and pale form of Amanda Krueger was staring back at her. She looked young as she watched silently at Garnet, the pale moon coming from the broken windows in the upper floor of the lighthouse gave her a more ethereal look, but as soon she notice the lack of shadow, she knew that she was not dealing with someone of the world of the living. Garnet was about to ask her what she was doing in Beach City? Why she follow them? And most importantly… when she was going to help them? when she turned and began to walk silently to the circular stairs that conduced to the top of the lighthouse tower.

Garnet decided to follow her, because that was the best idea that she could muster in all this mess. Silently she watched as the ethereal being, lead the way to the top of the lighthouse. Step by step in the ruined stairs that lead to the top, Garnet could have sworn that her steps were the only ones to be heard. Finally the figure stood there, looking at the city and said with calm yet unnerving tone.

-He will never stop. This city, then the next…as he once said, every town has an Elm Street—she then turned to see garnet. Her eyes were blue like her son, but they look beyond her, penetrating deep into her—Do you want the kid back?—asked walking closer to garnet who felt the need to back step but decided against it, even when the spirit in front of her deeply disturb her.

-I will anything to get Steven back—said her without second thought. After all, she promised his mother that she will protect and take care of Steven.

-He is so powerful right now…I will need your help—she said putting a hand in her waist, for Garnet was a lot taller than her. Garnet felt cold and she then asked a little unsure.

-What kind of help you will need?—asked when Amanda began to glow. The light was so intense, so bright…

-I will need your strength—said the voice of Amanda as the light shoot to collide with Garnet entering her. She could feel so much, the pain, the misery…the guilt. The she collapsed in the ground of the last floor of the light house. If someone had seen garnet, they would have guesses that she fainted, for she was lying there in the top of the lighthouse, as she was sleeping.

* * *

Steven sat thinking in ways to escape his prison, he knew that right know, Krueger was in his "playground" getting his grotesque kind of fun. Once in a while, he could hear the faint screams, female or male, all different and all with the same terror creeping from them. So inside his own thoughts was that he was startled when she heard a voice…

-Steven…my child, you will came out of this prison this night—said the woman in front of him. Steven was momentary confused, he had not heard anything or seen something, the lady kind of appeared there. She was tall, close to Pearl height, her skin clear as the milk but something cached his attention: one eye was blue like Krueger's, the other was purple. He only knew of one person with that eye color.—Do you not trust me?—asked the woman kneeling to level herself with the kid. Her sweet voice was dissonant with her sever expression.

-you could be him—he said getting himself up and facing the woman in front of him—it won't be the first time that he had done something like that—he said a little hurt, like remembering something he rater not.

-Steven, I need you to trust me, for we have so little time—she said as the woman dressed in white touched the bars. Quickly she retired her hands looking the slightly burned skin that was beginning to heal itself. Turning again to the bars Steven heard a calm voice that made remember someone, someone that he trusted—Not again, never again—Said the lady as she took hold of the bars and with a violent motion she pulled them. Steven saw how the bars began to burn the woman's hands, she could even smell the fried skin, but the lady keep pulling. With painful effort, the bars bended when finally there was a hole big enough for him. Deciding to take his chance, Steven jumped thru the hole and turning saw the horribly mutilated hands of the woman. The flesh was charcoal in some places and the parts that weren't in the process of regenerating, were steaming giving a weird smell. The woman straightened herself and with a calm but stern voice said to the boy…

-Follow me, we do not have too much time left—she told Steven as she began to walk quickly (Steven could swear that she was hovering). Steven followed her by the room full of pipes, the giant boiler room from which he was familiar and after a while he finally asked the woman, to where she was leading him…

-Hey where are we going?—he said not slowing down her jogging pace as they crossed the labyrinth of pipes and stairs, getting farther and farther from where he was held captive—do you know where you are going?—asked finally.

The woman did not say a thing but suddenly he saw a long corridor and at the end of it, Steven saw a door. Once they were in front she open to turn towards the boy and say—inside my child, here he will not dare to dwell—she said as Steven entered the door, after all, he did not had a better option. After he entered in the room he was a little shocked. It looked like an old hospital. As he followed the woman he saw room after room, each room reinforced the theory that he was in a hospital, but it looked little like the one where Connie's mother worked. The floors were dirty, the walls had cracks were the paste was beginning to fall, revealing the bricks. Old medical beds, oxidized tables and old lamps that hanged by the ceiling, made the place especially creepy for him. Then they reached a big door. It was high and triangular. Without touching it, the door opened to reveal a strange room. There were numerous benches, all lined up in two files. A small corridor leads to a small table where over it was a piece of cloth that once was white but that now after decades of lack of care, was grey. Up in windows he saw figure, he could remember Connie calling those stained glass windows. After his survey the room he turned to see the woman closing the door and with a movement from her hand, made a bench come and barricaded the door.

-this should give us some time…until he notices your absence, now Steven, you need to wake up—Said the woman kneeling in front of him looking straight in the eye. Steven felt uncomfortable looking at those eyes.

-but how? I don't even know how much time I have been here! I don't know who are you!—he said confused. After everything that had happen, he wanted some kind of answers.—And even if I go out, as soon as I fell asleep he will kill again, because everything is my fault!—Finalized complete distraught.

-Steven! I will tell you this just once my child, this isn't your fault—she said in authoritarian tone—Everything that Krueger had done is just in his nature, you will never reason with him, so don't try, don't be deceived, like a lot of people were when he was still alive—she stopped, her expression was strange, like she was angry not with him but with herself—you need to go back and stop him…now my child wake…-but her voice was stopped.

Thru the darkness of the room, Steven felt his blood go cold; he heard a scream of anger tear the silence. The roof trembled as dust bean to fall, some of the windows began to crack and the benches tremble. The woman suddenly turned to look at the door and with seriousness she turned to look at the boy.

-He is coming…-

* * *

Pearl had decided to keep watch in the inert form of Steven. The boy laid there in the bed, still dressed in the same clothes that he had when they went for the last time together to face that abomination. With a sight she stood up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. One look by the window and she could see some of the boys still outside close to the fire: Sadie, Buck, Jenny and SC all close to the flames to keep warm. Garnet had left some hours ago to clear her mind. With a sight she decided to make some tea, mostly for herself. She rarely drinks anything (she didn't need to) but this awful situation made her replanted the need for some kind of clutch.

-I thought you will go for something a little stronger—said a voice close to Pearl. Turning towards the voice she saw Alice leaning in the island while she was in the top cook stove. She was by the appearances trying to be lighthearted—Then again, you don't look like the kid of gal who will take a beer—she finished.

-No…I never drink those things, or other things for that matter—Pearl finished as she put the kettle in the stove.—Do you want something of that kind to…?—said unsure as to how she should handle this kind of talk.

-No, not that I won't usually drink something in this kind of moment—she then walked close to Pearl—Your boy will be fine, He needs him, and maybe we could pull this one off—she said, even when her voice did not sound so sure of what she said, Pearl thanked her for trying to be positive—Like I said, I know what is like to have a kid in the hands of this son of a bitch—she finished.

-Steven is not my son, he is Rose son—she tried to clarify but then Alice moved her head side to side.

-I see how you take care of him; even when is not certain that he is coming back, you and Garnet are his mother's—she finished when Pearl heard the kettle whistle. Pouring the water to make the tea, Pearl said.

-Is still odd. I…-but then she heard Steven. He was moving in his bed. Dropping the kettle and the glass she ran up the stairs, follow close by Alice. Once in front of the bed, they saw something weird. Steven moved as he was running but then he went quiet. Suddenly the boy began to sweat, twisting and turning Steven began to talk, getting more and more desperate by the second.

-He found us…I can't wake up, I don't know how!—The boy repeated more agitated. Pearl and Alice looked at each other. Without missing a beat, Alice ran towards the boy and shaking him she shouted.

-STEVEN! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!—Pearl for her part began doing the same as Steven continue to talk.

-Fight me not her, fight ME!—he said and then lunged from the bed. Pearl saw how her surrogated son flew from the bed and before colliding with the wall he disappeared. Alice was confused. Running she began feeling the wall.

-where is him where is STEVEN…STEVEN—she said touching the wall in despair…where was Steven?

* * *

A lone figure walked in the fog created by steam covering the pipes, his right hand touching and scratching the pipes, creating stretching sounds or sparks from the old and rust remains of the metal working factory. He grin, showing his teeth. He walked towards the deepest corner of his kingdom, to see his prisoner and to show him the new fruits of this night. Day by day he grew stronger and he could feel it. Soon this town would be like springwood. It was almost like this poor idiots never had to deal with something like him. When he entered the room where Steven was he stopped dry. The bars were bended and the prison was empty.

-WHAT?!—Krueger said walking fast to the hole and looking it. He began to think fast, there was no way that those bitches could have found this place unless he wanted them here. There was no one who could just waltz around on his….he suddenly put his nose close to the bars, and smell it, burn flesh, but not his, and with anger and fury he said one name before scream with all his anger—Amanda—the piped in the plant tremble until some of them burst by sheer pressure, pieces of metal began to turn red hot, the whole dream realm of beach city trembled.

* * *

-He will get here fast; Steven we need you to wake up—the woman said turning to look at steven as they could only heard the nothingness, not even wind. This unnerved him more than anything, for he did not know where Krueger was or will be.

-I don't know how to wake up—he began to say when he heard the door creaking, both turned and saw how the door was being forced inside. The woman raised a hand and the door slowly went back, but Steven could see that she was straining. Then the door lost tension. He turned everywhere, the windows the roof. The woman walked back also staring. Then they heard a mumbling, it appeared to come from all places and no one at the same time.

-well, well, looks like the springwood whore is meddling with my business again—said the deep and raspy voice that echo in the room, giving a reverberating quality to it. Steven felt his soul fall to his feet.

-He found us—he said with dread. He was here but they could only wait for him to appear.

-Steven, now wake up, I can fight him but I can't stop him forever—the woman said not letting her guard down.

-I don't know how—said the boy getting more and more scared. Krueger won't be happy at all. Then all sound stopped. They had gone to the farthest point of the room, where the table was and they could see the benches, the doors. They waited and then…

*BOOM*

The floor under the table exploded and from the hole, Steven barely had time to process what he saw. A figure jumped and grabbed him by one arm, but he also felt his other arm being secured with iron grip. Turning he saw the woman looking at someone. With a quick turn he saw him, grabbing him with both hands and staring daggers at the lady. Not losing time, the woman raised a single hand from where a light, white as the early lights of the sun, came from her hand and collide with Freddy's chest. The being let out a scream and crashed against one of the stained windows. He felt to the ground but he began to stand up, recovering fast.

-Steven, we need you to wake up—said the woman walking back, putting Steven behind her to make distance from this demon—Wake up Steven, only you can stop this from even happening again—said the lady.

-Fatty can't do shit! No one can, neither could them when I was alive, and even less now that I am eternal—He said stalking them like a predator, slouching forward—and you bitch, is time for you to be put to sleep—he said getting ready to use his claw. Then something happen, than neither Steven (who thought of the lady as old and fragile) nor Freddy (who ever considered Amanda someone to be physical intimidating). The clawed hand was being stopped by a white one who nonetheless, trembled by the sheer effort to kept Krueger at bay. Krueger was so surprise that he reacted a couple of seconds to late, just to feel the brunt of a new attack crash on his chest. The attack caused a small explosion, that Steven saw amazed. In the chest…well, were there was once a chest, was a hole where the entrails of Freddy could be seen.

Freddy looked at the hole and passing his hand over it, disappeared as it had never been there.

-My turn—he said using his left hand to grab the lady by her clothes to keep her in place and his right hand to prepare a slice. With a fast motion, a new wave of energy exploded from the Lady which was so strong that Kruger crashed with one of the stained glass. A few minutes it looked like he was gone. But was from this moment when Steven notice something, the Lady was trembling, suddenly she was shaking uncontrollably. Her hand went to her head and then she feel to her knees. One hand supported her to avoid falling completely to the ground.

-ARGHHH—she screamed both in anger and in pain. Steven was confused as to what was happening—Steven, wake up, I can't contain him forever, please I beg of you, WAKE UP!—she finished with anguish.

-I can't I don't know…-then he saw it. She turned and her face was horrible. He could see half of her face looking like it was melting, looking more and more like Freddy, then—AAAARGHHH—a claw burst from her chest trying to reach the boy who was close to the poor woman. Amanda used this moment to stand up and try to get far from Steven. Using her left hand, to grab the one that came out of her chest. Then a foot burst from the place where her left knee would have been, follow close by a burned hand coming out of her back that grabbed her by her head, she was barely keeping her balance when her face made a horrinfing tearing sound and Steven was borderline puking. From the face of Amanda, the head of freddy came out. He winked his eye to Steven and turning he kissed forcibly Amanda.

-What bitch? Don't you like me being inside you again?—he said with glee as he then twisted himself trying to separated from her, making it as painful as he could. His victory was within his grasp when, a fist collided with his face, a gloved purple fist. Looking baffled to a new arm that wasn't his or Amanda, he saw other person alsotrying to separate from Amanda. Garnet looked him from her shades royally pissed off. A big gautled formed in the hand of Garnet and punched him. Garnet other arm came out from the back of Amanda and was wrestling Krueger left hand. A long leg came from the hamstring of Amanda right leg while the other came out from her stomach. It was three bodies fighting in one. Steven saw this and finally understood what was happening.

-Fight me not her…Fight ME—he said beginning to run towards the mass of limbs. Amanda saw the boyd gaining speed and closing her eyes she used all her strength. Two bodies came out expelled with force from her body. One masculine crashed with the table in the middle of the abandoned church, the other, taller and feminine turned midair and embraced the boy, and together they disappeared from the dream realm. Exhausted Amanda disappeared in million of particles. Looking at this whole scene, Freddy walked slowly where was once Steven and trembling like he had when he was reborn a long time ago, he turned his face to the roof and let out a primal scream of anger, frustration and pure hate. The very few pieces of glass left exploded, the curtains began to smoke to then burst too flames, the ground began to tremble, irregular parts forming, the benches exploding in rains of splinters and finally, the floor where he was standing began to rise. At the end, he began to breath slowly, his head collapsed and a sole phrase was hear in the now burning Church—you dare to challenge me bitches…well, I will have to bring the real pain now—he said as he walked across the flames into the deeps of his kingdom.


	13. Kevin's party popper

**Sorry for being late. Merry christmas. hope and i finish before new year. Review to improve.**

Steven felt himself collapse into the floor. The momentum of the jump made him roll a little…and he almost got over the fence in the lighthouse if Garnet hadn't reacted fast and grabbed him by the shirt to stop him. Steven looked the long way down noticing what could have happen to him in just a few seconds of delay. Garnet pulled him and after a quick check up to see if he was ok, she hugged him, she hugged him like there had been a decade of not seen each other, as if they knew that they will not see each other again, which could have been the case. After a long time just hugging Garnet let go to look at Steven. He looked so tired, not physical but defeated.

-Steven, you are back, you are finally back—Said Garnet using one hand to cares his chubby face—Steven Are you alright?—she asked not knowing what Freddy could have done to him in his stay with him

-Garnet…how is everybody? Are they alright? How is Amethyst?—asked him concerned. Garnet understood that at the end of the day, no matter how much he was pushed, he will always put the ones that he love on top priority, without concern for his own well being. Amanda was right, he needed to be told once in a while that when bad things happen, they weren't necessary his fault. With a sight she then bend her head a little to look at him. With her arms she easily placed him on her shoulders so he was with his legs hanging, his hands placed on her head.

-Steven, nothing that happen was your fault, not what had happen since you were trapped in the dream realm, not what has happen since we returned from Springwood. Everything has been work of that bastard…-she stopped when she heard Steven gasp in surprise. She supposes it was justificated. For he had never heard Garnet curse in such way before, she guessed that just like the world was filled with infinite possibilities for good, it was also the same for evil.—Freddy has been running free from all restrictions since you were asleep, but now that you are awake we could form a new plan to take him down—she said as they went out of the light how and into their way to the house. It was then when they heard the name of Steven being screamed to the havens.

-Oh Pearl!—Steven said jumping from Garnet shoulders and running downhill trying to get to the house in time.

* * *

Pearl was frenetic, she turned over the bed, nearly busted the wall where Steven was suppose to crash and it was taking Alice all ounce of self control to not just slap her into getting her act together. After all, she remembered what it feels like to be preyed by this beast. Walking with firm steps were pearl was in the middle of a panic attack.

-Pearl, calm down!—she tried to reassured the surrogated mother, putting a hand on her shoulder—Steven is probably—but Pearl quickly turned around complete infuriated by her words. How dared this woman o just tell her to calm down? Her baby was gone and there was no telling what was going to happen.

-Get your hands of me!—Pearl said with a hostile tone, to which, Alice reacted hardening her face—You have no idea what is going on, steven could be dead or…oh stars, Steven could be dead—She said with empty eyes.

-WHATS GOING ON!?—asked the voice of Sadie coming from down the stairs as she was going thru the door.

-STEVEN IS GONE!—answer Pearl nearing her breaking point. Behind Sadie were Buck, SC who heard this and turned to search the outside of the house. With jenny nearly jogging to the end of the stairs but…

-hum?...Guys is Steven—said jenny not believing her own eyes. Slowly at first but quickly increasing her rhythm, she dashed towards the figure of Steven that was follow closely by the tall frame of Garnet.

Finally Jenny hugged Steven while the confused faces of Buck, SC and Sadie changed from bafflement to joy. The group of friends was fast on their feet to meet their friend. Soon they had Steven in a thigh hug with jenny crying tears of joy. Unknown to them, the figures of Pearl and Alice looked at the scene with two different reactions: Alice was confused but happy by this turn of events; on one side they had Steven back…no idea how but he was back. Pearl for her part was confused and a little apprehensive; how did Steven went back? And what part Garnet had to do with it? After all she was now walking towards them.

-How did you did it?—were the words of Alice that was the first to break from the dazed state. Pearl secretly thought that she stole the words from her mind for she wanted to ask the same inquire.

-To be honest with you…I don't know—she said scratching the back of her head in thought—I think Steven know a little more of how everything went down.—She said not really liying. She suspected that Amand had used her in some form, just needed Steven to fill out the holes—But he is here. Just let him enjoy a little.

* * *

After forcibly retiring Pearl from Steve. He recounted his stay in the dream real, the constant mockery that he suffered in the hands of Freddy, how he suspected that something horrible happen in his absence, something had happen to Connie's classmates. Connie had arrived in the middle of Steven exposition and was filled in by Sadie. As Steven talked and talked, the day was nearing…

-And that's how I got here, Garnet, well Amanda or…whatever the two were together got me here—he finished.

-I still can't believe that garnet was possessed by a death nun—said Sadie who while had accepted the new world view, was still baffled by all that had happen recently—who also happen to be Krueger mother—she said turning to give a good look at Alice. Alice just nodded from her place close to the window.

-She is our side, and that is enough for me to trust her—said garnet, after all, she helped get Steven with them.

-But amethyst is gone, so is Gunga, at least 70 plus of Connie's class mates and Onion—Pearl said with a little bit of bitterness, she hated having a treat that was outside of her realm or comfort.

-Amethyst is not gone, Krueger has her, he has her gem, we just have to…-Steven did not dare to finish the phrase, it was still hard form him to face the fact that he will need to ultimate do it: he will need to kill Freddy Krueger. Pondered for a minute and he then came to the conclusion…he was willing to do it.—Kill Freddy Krueger—He finished a little scared of what he said without remorse. For a minute he stood there a little awkward and then he felt a hand in his shoulder, lifting his head he saw the face of Alice. With a nod she pointed outside.

Without muttering a word, Steven walked with Alice outside of the house, to te beach.

-Where are they going?—asked Pearl and Connie who were walking to the door. They never crossed because garnet blocked it leaning on it. He looked calm but resigned. She did not like what she had to say.

-I don't like this more than you pearl, but we need to understand that Steven will never be the same again—Gannet finished. She knew that ending a live was something that went against everything that they had done, but to her surprise, she found that if that life…or existence, was Frederick Charles Krueger's, she welcome it with joy.

-Neither I—Said Connie looking at Alice walking with Steven. They were just talking, what where they talking?

* * *

-So…you got it Steven?—asked Alice to the boy, or teen. He certainly looked more like a boy still—Maybe this is not in your nature but is necessary, don give him pity, he is beyond pity or empathy—she finished.

-That is not really the problem—Steven said walking towards one rock and sitting there.

-what's the problem then Steven?—asked confused, most people had problem facing Krueger alone.

-Is that…I don't even had a second thought on killing Krueger—he finished in a dry way—It just was something that naturally came to me…and I don't like it—Finished Steven. He felt a little old, no longer like a kid.

-I kind of understand—Alice said looking at the boy—I was scared when I got my dream powers, when I became the dream master, every time that Freddy killed one of my friends I felt…different, I was changing I was not always like this, I used to be a shy quiet girl—she said—you are changing, and that is not bad is just different…don't worry if killing that bastard felt natural, I would be concern if you wanted to keep him alive—she finished grabbing the chubby boy and putting him in her shoulders, he was surprisingly lighter than she expected.

* * *

The time after that, passed better than expected. Pearl, Alice and Garnet were inside of the house, ironing the finer details of their plan; they wanted to not let anything left to chance. As for Steven, he was under the care of his own group of guardians…for lack of better words. Sadie, Connie, Jenny, Buck and SC, had decided that they would not leave Steven side under any circumstances. This decision was more than welcome by Pearl that was concerned by what could happen if her surrogate son was out of reach or sight from her. As for them, they wanted to distract Steven a little of the trauma that he surely had endured for the last days. After a quick talk, Pearl reluctantly let Steven walk with their friends. After all, Steven said that he was not sleepy nor their friends seem tired, even thought 3 of them were quick to ask for black coffee…Connie being the one who rejected on the ground that her mom would never forgive her for that and Sadie on the grounds that she kind of had some training on her long hours in the dounout shop. As they walked closer and closer to the small town they saw a young man giving some papers. Curios they walked closer to him and before they could do anything he spoke.

-Oh Buck, Jenny, good to see you…would you like to come to tonight's party at Kevin's house?—asked the teen.

-Good night jack…Party at Kevin's house? Why is he throwing a party, isn't this kind of bad taste after…well you know—asked jenny stating the obvious as the rest of the group was wondering the same thing.

-Gland to not be the only one that though that, well you see…Kevin had been planning this party for quite some time and he wanted to go ahead and do it anyway. Still there are a lot of people who are going to be there—he said as a matter of fact. The group kind of got why: Kevin was easily the most whealthy person in beach city.

-Hum…what do you think?—asked Buck turning to look at the rest.—would be cool enough for us?—finished.

-Ugh but is Kevin, he is…-began Steven, remembering how him. But he never got to finish because Sadie filled for him.

-A world class jerk but…is a party and we don't need to talk to him, we could just go there, eat for a while, listen to the music and when we got bored go to your home—she finished turning to look at all their friends who nooded. They did not like Kevin better than Steven but after all, it was free food and drink and he had pay for a couple of shows from them so they at least owned him the minimum courtesy.

The afternoon passed and when the night came the group arrived to Kevin's home. It was a big house in a rich neighborhood. Three floors high and while Steven had never been inside the house, he guessed it was at least 4 times in size to his home. The big outdoor pool was filled with some young people and teens while others talked and drank. In a corner they saw Kevin overseeing the party. Making their best efforts they avoided him and went straight to the table to serve themselves something to eat.

-Well at last the food is good—commented SC as he grabbed a disposable dish to put some chips.

-Yeah, is the good thing to been born rich—she said in the side, while they were hardly poor…Steven now being recently wealthy thanks to…his father demise, they were nowhere near close to the level of Kevin. They suspected that he did these parties to show off.

-Hey…Connie is your mother a doctor right? So you are not really poor—said Jenny teasing but this not stop Connie for getting a little defensive.

-I am not rich, my dad even works as a security officer—she said turning to Steven to help her back up her claim—remember Steven?—she asked turning towards Steven that was halfway chewing some salty chips.

-Yeah, your dad works at as a security officer. Then again your house is better than ours—he added.

-No kiddig…-said Sadie getting into the teasing. She knew that Connie was somewhere half way between them and Kevin.—your neighbor is better than ours—she finished with a light elbow to the ribs.

-Oh you to Sadie—said Connie realizing that she was simply being teased. Together they chared a laught.

* * *

Close to the sliding crystal doors of the house Kevin was bored. The party was not a live as he had hopped so it was up to him to spice it up. Entering the home he began to search in the pantry for her secret weapon. His father's secret reserve of wine. Thinking up he decided to spice up this party…in the table there is a big bowl of punch.

* * *

-HEY EVERYBODY…PUNCH!—said Kevin cupping his hands to make himself heard. As the people were coming close to them he saw Steven. With a smile he took the serving spoon and serving a big glass handed it over to Steven. Secretly he wondered how much it will take to get him to do something silly.

As Steven walked towards the group he gave a sip to his glass, and nearly spit up, the drink tasted like fruits, but there was something extra, something that he couldn't quite get. Thinking that maybe that was just simply how punch was supposed to taste, he joined the group that was sated in some folding chairs making a circle.

-Come here Steven—said Jenny signaling a place between her and Connie. As the group of friends began to talk, Steven slowly began to get accustom to the drink. It was weird…he feel calm, really calm in fact he was really relaxed. A lot of thing began to come to his head. His father death, the death of Jenny and Kiki grandma, all of Connie classmates. Then he began to think of every single problem that had happen….

-I am sorry…-Steven said. This was odd. Suddenly all of them turned towards him, he looked thoughtful.

-What are you talking about Steven?—asked Sadie who was close to him. This was odd they were just laughing a while back. He looked so tired.

-yeah, you have done nothing wrong—said SC equally confused. He then turned to look at buck who looked at Steven and then at the table.

—Steven…where did you get that big glass of punch? Is nearly triple of what our cups are?—asked eyeing the group and then the table where the punch was served. Just then the rest of the group saw something.

The ambient of the party had changed a little. Some couples where now openly making out. Connie blushed seeing a girl strip to her underwear to then jump to the pool. Soon after a couple of teens imitated her actions. It was buck who finally stood up and walking towards the punch bowl he served himself a just enough to taste it. HE nearly spat it. Turning towards the group he began walking towards them, just stopping to look at Kevin with hate. As he was walking towards the group, he felt odd. Then he realized it, he was sweating. It was very hot, way too hot.

* * *

Steven looked at how Buck reacted and turning towards Connie he asked concerned—Did I do something wrong?

-No Steven..—Connie then recoiled a little. He smelled like…no, but he never drank before. Also, she began to feel a little hot. Touching her head to see if something was different she notices. She was sweating.

-Whoa guys…is just me or is abnormally hot—Said Jenny taking of her jacket. Being so far up north they were unused to this kid of heat. It was template most of the year.

-Is so hot!—said SC taking of his usually blue hoodie. And just them they turned to see Buck returning.

-We are leaving!—Said Buck who was uncharestical ice in his delivery. Something had got him angry.

-Why? Is for the heath?—Asked Sadie also shedding her light jacket. Sweat stains were rolling a little.

-Kevin spiked the punch—Buck said walking towards his chair to pick up some of his stuff.

-HE WHAT?—asked Connie quickly seething with anger—you mean that Steven is…-Asked she looking at the very confused Steven.

-Yes…Steven is drunk—he said turning to Steven and asked/commanded—Steven could you do a Four?—

Steven did not understand why Buck asked something so weird. He felt a little dizzy. Leaving his empty glass in the side he stood in one foot trying to keep his balance, key word…trying. He could not balace himself, but that was so easy to doo just then he heard a voice on his left—Hey chubby don't drink if you are a light weight—as he turned he saw the horrible burned face of Freddy and let a horrible Scream.

Kevin was enjoining himself when the ear shattering scream of Steven took him out of his fun. There in the ground, trashing was Steven who was stranded by Connie, her "girlfriend" or so he thought. Smiling he thought that finally he will see something funny he began to walk to the scene where the party guesses where beginning to get close to see what was going on.

-HE IS HERE, HE IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!—screamed Steven who was now wildly trying to get far from Connie who not the less, hugged him telling himself to calm right now. So entertain was him that he never saw a short girl getting close to him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his right cheek as the full force of a punch was thrown towards him. Barely keeping his footing he stumbled and turning he saw a livid Sadie who looked at him like he was the scum of the earth.

-What did you punt in that punch you son of a bitch?—asked Sadie who was now drenched in sweat. A lot of the people where also but they were to enthralled looking at Steven freak out to notice that the hos was nearly knocked out by an angry blonde girl.

-Why do you care? It was something that my dad had and I thought will be fun—he said not getting why the blonde girl was so serious about it. Sure the boy was drunk but it was nothing a couple of bucks will not solve.

-You don't get it, if he falls sleep or is not quite awake you could…-but the she never finished because suddenly they heard a scream. All of the people turned towards where the sound came. Inside the pool there was a girl desessperatly trying to find someone. The girl was in serious distress and nearly at the end of her rope when close to her something jumped out of the water. Sadie could feel her soul hitting the floor. From the water a figure grabbed her and sunk her into the water. A couple screamed and other got closer a couple of uncomfortable minutes passed while Steven suddenly went calm. Connie looked at the face of her friend. He had tears in his eyes, and with weak voice, he asked…pleaded to her.

-Run Connie; get Sadie, Buck, Jenny and SC out of here—he said with a surprise push getting her to stand up.—DON'T YOU HEAR ME? RUN!- he screamed just to heard son after a voice coming from the pool.

- _one two…Freddy is coming for you_ —the voice was guttural and deep. With a raspy quality to it, they heard the voice at the center of the pool. They saw a small red stain. The stain began to grow bigger and darker, soon not only the sight of the pool they could notice. There was a weird metallic smell. Jenny inside felt how her heart slowed her beats. SC. Already pale turned cadaveric and Buck open and clenched his hands anxious, waiting for something.

- _Three four better close the door_ —said the voice. **BOOM** * the threes surrounding the house suddenly burst in flames and slowly Sadie, while the rest of the teens panicked, saw a figure that surged from the center. The hat was visible first, then the long black coat. Inside she distinguished the red and green old sweater. Standing on top of the water as he was walking in a big red mirror, he open his arms to the side, lifting his head to show a horrible charred face, that decades after this, the very few who survived this night, still remember that sighted teeth, that glove like claw on his right hand and that predatory smile to them. They were the fresh meat, and he was the hungry beast.

- _Five six, take the crucifix_ —he said giving his first steps towards them. Each step ignited the water as it were gasoline—seven eight gone stay late—he said now to the edge of the pool. He was delighted at the sheer fear of the teens— _Nine ten…never sleep again_ —he said as he touched ground. The house then was enclosed by a wall of fire. Screams and cries could be hard, the teens were close together, not one taking their eyes from this…thing.— _never sleep again_ … ** _never sleep again_** , my children—he said suddenly dashing to the first person who happened to be a brunette girl who barely had time to react as he slashed her in the throat.

-what have you done Kevin?—asked silently Jenny as she took the half awake, half drunk Steven and they looked how the poor girl dragged herself. One hand on her throat and other reaching for help. She never got her help as one final slash crossed her full back….with a laught the mad mand looked a the figure in the ground and then to the rest who were running, trying to find a way out of the house, tha was now, surrounded by a wall of fire.


End file.
